Innocence
by Sarcasmhasaface
Summary: In the last installment of the Innocence series Renesmee heads back to Forks with her family and Jacob. Dylan heads over too. She will mature along the way. But her and Jacob will be make sure they stick threw it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I got the drift for how I want this story to go so I guess here is the first chapter for Innocence. Also thank you for the reviews for the last chapter of Moment of Innocence.

P.S. Thanks for the suggestions they helped my mind get the juices flowing!

Chapter 1: Finally I get to leave this hell hole

Senior graduation is a stupid right of passage if you ask me. You know why because we have to sit at a ceremony for two hours and hear people ramble off about all the supposedly awesome memories we had at this school.

It's basically a showcase of how Clover's high wants to put off how it's such an awesome and wonderful school. But on the inside it has crazy teachers who I swear I see smoking in the teachers lounge. Girls who like to think their the second coming of Lindsay Lohan. Guys who think they are going to be in the NFL.

But mainly a high school graduation is a way to display if you are smart or not. Because if you weren't your ass wouldn't be getting a diploma.

"Renesmee Cullen." I sigh and get up as my name is called to get my diploma. I hear hoots and hollers and a cat call from my family and the pack. I blush as I past Jacob who gives me a huge smirk.

I walk up the steps and shake principals Kish's hand. He gives me some generic smile like he's actually happy to touch me.

_Yeah let's not forget you tried to get me expelled at the beginning of the year._ I roll my eyes and walk to the podium where were supposed to stand after we get our diplomas.

If you haven't caught on yet I'm at my graduation today. Yes I'm leaving the easy always sunny world of teenager hood to the cold cruel world of reality. Shocking isn't it. We've been here since 11 plus it's a Saturday.

I look at my watch and almost yell at the top of my lungs. It's 2 o'clock. That's what, 3 hours. Yeah 3 too long. I've been here for 3 hours listening to our chorus try to make our a school anthem sound cool and hip.

3 hours of or valedictorian stumble over her speech. 3 hours of my principal act like he like's us.

Yeah I'm that depressed right now. Probably because I didn't get any sleep last night because Alice was packing for our little vacation back to Forks.

Alice was either yelling at me to bring this or that. She also forced me to wear some damn dress with heels.

I can promise you I'm grabbing my converse as soon as this thing is over.

I hear them call Dylan's name and she goes ballistic jumping up and down. Throwing the middle finger everywhere. Gotta love her though.

Seth is grinning his ass off. Dylan's coming to Forks with us too. Her parents are going on some world trip again. And Dylan refused to go so Seth suggested she go to his hometown. It took at least a month of persuading her dad but he finally obliged.

Were leaving tomorrow.

Finally the last couple names are called they take a picture of us and we sit down back at our chairs. Principal Kish announces our class and we do the bit were you throw your hat in the air. I don't want to be a buzz kill so I throw it too.

I go over to Jacob and he picks me up and spends me around.

"Is someone a happy high school graduate?" he asks with a cheeky grin.

"Someone's a very tired high school graduate." I say with a fake smile.

"Yeah Alice did have us packing into the wee hours of the night." Jacob says while holding my hand as we head over to my family.

I find Dylan and she is grinning her ass off.

"Hey dude what the hell was with the middle finger?" I say to her as we head outside.

"Oh well I considered it my big f off to this school if you know what I mean." she says while wiggling her eyebrows.

I shake my head and start laughing as we hit the parking lot. Dylan says she'll get her parents to drop her off at my house after some dinner they'll go to.

I walk over to the pack and my family.

"Uh oh look who thinks their all big and bad because they have a diploma!" Emmett booms. I roll my eyes and open up the car to my dad's Volvo looking for my sneakers. I put them on and get out of the car to properly receive my congratulations from my family.

But I'm forced to get back in the car my father says we'll do all of that when we get to the house. I nod my head and sit tight. As my dad speeds down the roads to our private little house in the back of the woods I think back to my school year and what has happened in the past couple of months.

My school life was pretty normal. I did graduate with high honors. But I don't plan on going to college this fall. I do plan on going in the spring. I'm going to the University of Washington. I wanted to be close to home and stuff.

I'm going to start looking for an apartment probably in the fall though. Jacob is starting school with me too. I believe Dylan is going to some design school in Washington too. Dylan's parents were uncomfortable with it at first but when they realized it had something to do with Seth so they let it go.

Seth is going back to La Push high school to finish school.

I told Dylan repeatedly it rains constantly and it's cold as a bitch constantly but she just shrugged it off. She said she would go to Siberia if it involved getting closer to Seth.

That was when I realized the full effect the imprint had on Dylan. She doesn't even care that were vampires and wolves. In fact she fits in perfectly with the pack. She knows how to talk smack and everything. When she met Sue she instantly had her vote since she could tell Dylan was a little hectic but overall was a good person.

Leah find's Dylan hilarious and all they do is joke around.

_So pretty much were one big family._

That reminds me of Spades a little bit. Certain things remind me of Spades my friend who died when I escaped from that fucked up castle in Germany. I flinch just thinking about that place.

We haven't had any vampire problems lately just the occasional nomad every once in awhile who would take the hint to get out of our territory.

We arrive at the house and it has a huge Congratulations sign on the front door. I groan quietly and my father laughs as I get out of the car. The house is all done up with candles and food junk.

Alice skips over to me with a huge smile covering her pixie like face.

"You like?" she asks while making a grand gesture around the house.

"I love it Alice." I say while shrugging off my graduation robe which was a tacky green.

"I'll be back I just have to put my robe away and get out of this dress." I mumble while avoiding my family.

I walk up to the attic and collapse on my bed and just sigh and take in everything that's happening. I get my lazy ass off the bed and shrug off this sun dress I had on. I grab some skinny jeans with paint splattered on them from when I painted my room. I get a simple white v-neck. I pass the slippers that I wear and I slip them on as I walk down the steps.

When I look down from the top of the steps I see everyone I love in the living room. The pack, my aunts and uncles, grandparents, mom, and dad. Everyone.

"Alright time to eat and then we give Jake and Nessie their graduation gifts." Alice chirps as we head to the dining room.

We have hot dogs burgers all that good stuff. I get a burger and some pasta salad with some fries. I sit next to Jacob who's already inhaling his food.

"What?" he asks as I stare at him as he downs two hot dogs at once.

"Oh nothing, I was just admiring how you eloquently you eat your food." I say with a sugary sweet smile. He pretends to laugh with his mouth full.

"Jacob what did I tell you about laughing with your mouth full. Especially in front of your girlfriend." Billy scolds from across the table. I laugh as Jacob mumbles how sorry he is to his father.

"You just got told off by yo daddy boy." I say with a grin.

He just continues to eat his food with a little tint of a blush on his face.

After we eat we head to the living room where it's time for graduation presents to be handed out.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Alice asks.

"You guys can give me my presents first. You know so I can get the embarrassment over more quickly." I say while leaning lazily back on a arm chair.

Alice rolls her eyes at my lack of enthusiasm for gift time.

"Just like Bella." she mumbles under her breath. I smile at her across the living room.

"I thought that was one of the finer qualities I got from my mother Ally." I say with fake hurt on my face. Everyone laughs at my sarcasm.

"Whatever here's your gift from me and Jazz." she says excitedly as she hands it to me. I open it up to see I got a gift card to Saks fifth avenue.

"Thanks a gift card for 200 bucks to Saks." I say with my eyebrows raised.

"I was just thinking you know that you might want to spoil yourself one day. Plus they sell lingerie." Alice says with a wink.

My face is a mask of mortification. I hear my father growl quietly while the pack and Emmett bust out laughing. I look at Jacob for help but he just shrugs and looks away.

"Yeah thanks Alice." I mumble while putting the gift card on the ground where I'll put my gifts at.

"Alright here's me and Emmett's gift." Rose says trying to get the crowd to stop laughing at Alice's lingerie thing.

I smile as Rose hands me a shoe box that says All star on it. _Oh converses. _I open the box up I look at the shoes and almost scream. The shoes are custom made. There all black with a mouth on the side with fangs coming out of the mouth with blood dripping down the side of the mouth.

"Oh shit these are badass Rose and Emmett. Thanks!" I yell as I look at them. I would be lying if I say I didn't think they were some form of gangsta.

Rose and Emmett laugh and say your welcome. Carlisle and Esme are next.

"This is just something we all pitched in with." Esme says while handing me a scrapbook. I look threw the first page to see pictures of me with every family member when I was a baby.

"Oh man thanks Esme and well everybody." I say while looking threw it.

"Your welcome sweetie." Carlisle says. My mom and dad look at each other for a second and then hand me my gift.

"Here you go." my mom says.

It's a little box with a ribbon tied in a bow on top of it. I smile at everyone as I unwrap it. I open up the box to see a small ring diamond ring with a silver band. It's so nice, I gasp. I look at the ring when I see words in the band.

I hold it up close to my eyes to see what it says. It says in nice cursive: My little nudger.

I feel a couple of tears prick at the edges of my eyes. My little nudger is what my mom used to call me when I was little. I look over at my parents to see them smiling at me. I walk over and hug them. I show each of them how much I love my gift and how much I love them.

"We love you too." my dad says.

I slide the ring on my middle finger. After that I get more awesome gifts from Charlie and Sue, Billy, and the pack.

Jacob got some gifts too.

After that Dylan came over with a smile on her face and her four duffle bags. Since she's moving to Washington. And she's spending the night since we all leave tomorrow.

"So how did your parents take you leaving?" I ask later that night after the pack and Charlie, Billy, and Sue went to the airport.

"Oh my parents were a little emotional. My mom told me I have to leave for every holiday to visit them. Even earth day." Dylan says with an eye roll as I brush my teeth.

"I love them to death but I need that space you know." she says while getting in my bed.

"Yeah at least you get distance from your family. I'm always near them 24/7 plus my dad reads minds." I say while getting in my bed with Dylan.

"It isn't that bad." Dylan says while yawning.

"Sure it isn't." I mumble as I drift off to sleep. I wake up the next morning to hair in my face. I know it's not my hair since mine is still cropped nice and short. I realize it's Dylan's curly locks.

She has her face smashed into the pillow snoring her ass off.

"Dylan wake up we got to hurry up if were going to catch our flight." I say while trying to push her awake. She doesn't budge so I show her a thought of a fat man in a hot pink bikini with my gift.

She shoots up with her eyes bulging out of her head.

"What the fuck did you show me Ness?" she asks groggily while stretching.

"A fat man in a bikini duh." I say while heading to the shower.

She scowls at me as she gets up to go downstairs to my old bathroom to get dressed. Esme organized all the junk from the attic and put it in touts in my old room. The touts are all stacked up against the wall in my room and in the closet.

Dylan heads down to get dressed.

I put on some gray sweat pants and a nice fitting t-shirt that has red and gray stripes on it. I grab my new converses that I got from Rose and Emmett and I get my duffle bag that has all my clothes for this summer.

I run a lazy hand threw my hair as I look at my room.

"Won't be here for awhile." I mumble to myself.

I go downstairs to see my family loading stuff into their cars. Alice and Jasper and my mom and dad are riding to the airport together.

Carlisle and Esme go with each other. While Dylan, Seth, and me and Jake go to the airport together.

Jake is looking threw the fridge for something to eat.

"Dude we can eat on the plane." I say with my eyebrows raised. I mean is he that damn hungry.

"Airplane food sucks." he grumbles. As he helps me put our stuff in my trunk.

"Hey how are we getting your car to Forks?" I ask as we get in the car. Dylan and Seth are the last to leave the house and to get their stuff in the trunk.

"Oh Edward is shipping our cars over there." he says nonchalantly. I nod my head in a understanding way.

We all put out of the driveway and head to the airport. Jacob is of course trying to beat my dad. So we are going at least 30 miles over the speed limit. I ignore is childish antics and look out the window as we drive past all the landmarks that will remind me of Wilson, New Hampshire.

In a way I will kind of miss this place but in a way I won't. I mean I'll miss the house. An yeah that's about it. I really won't miss this town. I guess I will always consider Forks my home.

_No wonder I didn't like this place._

We reach the airport and go threw security and all that good stuff. While we wait for our flight. I walk with Jacob to the McDonalds in the food court to get him some damn food.

He orders a Big Mac and I just get some fries since I plan on hunting when we get to Forks. The pack with Charlie and Billy and Sue all left yesterday a little bit after they left the house.

Everyone boards the plane and we head to first class.

"First class!" Dylan gasps as we walk to our seats.

"Dylan you know we get paid." Emmett booms trying to act like a gangster or something.

"True." she mumbles. As she sits next Seth. I sit behind them next to Jacob. I get comfortable as I lean my head on Jacob's shoulder. He opens up some magazine and starts reading it.

The flight attendant walks by and smiles an extra pretty smile at Jacob. I laugh a little at her over flirtation with Jake.

We soon get in the air and I drift off to sleep. But I'm shaken awake a couple of hours later by Jake. He smiles down at me.

"We're home."

I stretch glad to hear it. I am truly home.

A/N: What do you think of the first chapter? There will be tons of drama in this one like the other stories. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reviews.**

**Chapter 2: New wolves**

We arrived at the house and I ran up to my room and immediately unpacked. Dylan got my dad's old room since my mom and dad have the cottage. Esme said she can design it anyway she wants. So Dylan basically asked if she could take all my dad's stuff out of the room except for the stereo. She kept the bed which I made sure that might parents hadn't fucked on.

After that it was pretty much Dylanized after that.

I jumped out of my window and dashed into the forest. Feeling the wind on my face. I sniffed the air only Forks air could smell like trees musk and ocean.

Jacob moved back in with Billy who I'm sure is glad to have his son back. I sniffed the air to see if I could catch an animal scent. I noticed a I smelt a mountain lion. I smiled and ran in the direction of the lion. I was going pretty fast until I jumped on the lion's back and I rip it's head off.

Kind of gory I know but I'm thirsty as hell. I drank the blood until it was dry. I wiped my mouth off and I ran back to the house to finish unpacking.

The guys said we were having a bonfire later so Dylan could hear the legends plus there were some new kids who phased. So I guess I have to clean up for that later.

After I was done I went down the stairs and Esme was cooking for Jacob.

"Ugh you are such a fat ass. We have only been here for what two hours and you already got Esme cooking for you." I say with a head shake.

"Well hello to you too and Esme enjoys cooking for me. Don't you Esme?" Jacob asks while looking at Esme with a sweet smile.

"Of course I enjoy cooking for you Jacob." She replies with a grin.

I roll my eyes and sit at the breakfast bar next to him.

"So when is the bonfire?" I ask while grabbing some lunch meat that Esme is using for Jacob's sandwich.

"At like 7. I don't know about you going Ness there are some new wolves that are going to be there." he says with a shrug. I sigh dramatically.

"I'm a big girl Jake I can take care of myself. Plus I know nothing will happen." I say with a wave. I know they won't bother me. Plus I can put up a pretty good fight.

"Fine." he says still not completely okay with me going.

"How are old are the new wolves?" my mom asks while walking into the kitchen with my dad.

They just had a quickie at the cottage I can feel it. Just to confirm my thoughts my dad shoots daggers at me. I crack up laughing while Jacob, my mom and Esme look confused.

"The wolves are 17 and 15 I believe." Jake says now sipping some soda.

"I trust you Jacob to make sure nothing happens to my baby girl." my father says playing the dad role. I roll my eyes at the whole keep her safe thing.

"I will protect her with my life." Jake says while wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"You act like you don't protect me with your life everyday." I say with a head shake.

"True." Jake mumbles.

My mom starts laughing and I get up to go watch T.V. in my room. I take the steps two at a time and I shut my door. I turn on the T.V. I get into some movie and the time slips by pretty fast because it's already five and I should be getting dressed by now for the bonfire.

I get out of my bed and take a shower to wash the airplane smell off of myself. I comb my hair so it's not in knots. I put on some cut off shorts and a black camisole. I get a sweater since it might get a little chilly.

"Dylan are you ready!" I yell from downstairs waiting for Dylan by the door.

"Yeah hold on I don't really know what one wears to a bonfire!" she yells back.

"Oh my gosh." I grumble to myself.

"It's fucking jeans and t-shirt!" I yell at her.

"Oh!" is all I get back.

She finally comes down with her hair in a messy bun with skinny jeans and white t-shirt with a hot pink and green polka dotted cardigan on. With some lime green flip flops.

"It took you almost 20 minutes to put that together." I say angrily.

"Yeah so." she says as if it's not a problem.

"Alright Dylan." I say and walk out the house.

"So how we getting to La Push? You don't have your car." she asks nervously.

"Piggyback." I say simply.

"What?" she shrieks.

"I'm strong don't worry your not fat to me." I say while bending down so she can get on my back.

"Ness I don't know it doesn't seem safe." she says optimistically.

"Dude I can fucking punch threw metal I think I can carry a 115 pound girl." I say threw clinched teeth still bending down so she can hop on my back.

"Fine." she sighs and jumps on my back. I make she sure is locked on tight and I dash into the forest. At first she screams but then I tell her to shut up. Before I know it she's giggling her ass off.

We hit a break in the trees and I see the flames for where the fire is at the beach. I stop so we can walk the rest of the way.

"Wow that was a rush!" Dylan squeals.

"Yeah." I say while walking to the beach.

"No seriously does it feel like that when you run all the time?" she asks fascinated.

"Most of the time yeah. It's liberating isn't it?" I ask with a grin.

"Hell yeah!" she boom and all the guys turn around to look at us. Dylan blushes and I burst out laughing. We finally reach the fire and Jacob walks over and kisses me.

"Hello." I say with a grin.

Jacob laughs and pulls me to sit on a log next to him.

"So why were you an Dylan talking so loud?" Embry asks with a cup of some beverage in his hand.

"Oh I let Dylan get a piggyback ride from me so we could get here quicker and Dylan was just going on about how it was such a rush." I say with a hand wave.

"Wait Dylan was on your back? Like in a piggyback style?" Collin asks.

"Yeah." I nod.

"That's so hot." Brady finishes for him. They both high five each other while Jacob growls quietly. I look at him confused.

I really don't get how that was hot.

Jacob sensing my confusion explains threw clenched teeth.

"Dylan was on your back like how people have anal sex." he clarifies.

"Oh." I say.

"Oh! That's nasty you guys!" I yell after it sinks in.

Collin and Brady are laughing like hyenas with each other.

After that perverted moment the two new wolves arrive. At first I don't really pay attention to them but when I get up to get a drink I feel eyes on me. I look up to see a pretty handsome guy looking at me.

I smile politely but the boy looks away instantly. I shake my head and walk back over to Jake who wraps his arms around my waist and makes me sit on his lap.

I get a better look at the boys. Even though each of the boys look older than their actual age I can tell who's older and who's younger. I think they might actually be brothers.

The boy who was looking at me is the older one who is 17. He has short cropped hair and has light brown hair which is kind of shaggy though. He is built. Almost as buff as Jacob, almost. The younger one looks more skinny and has leaner muscles like Seth. His face still has a dash of childhood roundness to it. He has this lost puppy look to him.

While his older brother looks like he wants to punch a tree.

I think to Jacob "Their brothers aren't they" it's more of a statement than question.

Jake looks at them and nods.

After that Billy starts talking and begins the legends. I close my eyes instantly. It's not that the stories make me tired it's just that I get a better feel of the stories without distractions.

I listen to Old Quil explain the spirit warriors and Billy speak in his deep powerful and rich voice about imprinting and the legend of the cold ones.

After the legends are over with I open my eyes and I look at Jacob and smile. He kisses me on the nose, and I giggle a little bit.

Once we relax everything goes back to normal and were just a group of friends goofing off again. The elders call it a night and go back home while us young kids stay and bring out the liquor.

"Okay kids time to get the party started!" Embry hoots as he turns on the radio he bought. He turns it on and to some station and we start dancing.

Sam and Emily left with little baby Jason so now it's just the new wolves Paul, Jared, Seth, Jake, Quil, Embry, Dylan, Kim, Rachel, and me.

I walk over to grab myself some beer or something so I can mellow out a little bit. I don't really ever get drunk since my body temperature is so high. I mainly burn stuff off quickly.

As I try to find a Corona the boy who was looking at me earlier walks over to grab a drink too.

"Are there any beers left?" he ask quietly. His voice is a lot quieter than I would've expected.

"Dude I don't even know. Embry always brings the drinks." I say with a smirk. I decide to ask Embry myself, apparently some other people came over because there are way more girls and guys than there were before.

"Ay Yo Embry were the hell are the beers!" I yell across the beach where I see Embry getting down with some blonde bimbo.

"The ice cooler!" he yells back. I look in the ice cooler and I find some. I hand one to the boy and he laughs at me.

"What?" I ask while opening my beer.

"It was just funny how you called out Embry like that. I guess it's true I heard you were loud." he says still chuckling. I smile over at him. Everyone is always talking about me.

"Who was talking about me?" I ask while sipping on my beer.

He takes a swig and looks over the crowd. He points to Paul.

"Paul, was he talking smack because I beat him in poker when I was little?" I ask with a grin.

"Yeah he wants a rematch." he says while laughing.

"They all do. Hey I've been talking to you all this time and I don't even know your name." I say while glancing at him. He looks at me and smiles and pulls out his hand.

"I'm Gabe. That little dork over there trying to flirt with that girl is my little brother Alex." he says pointing to his brother across the beach who is getting rejected by some girl.

"Oh so you're the new wolves. How you like it?" I ask as I head over to a log. He follows me and sits next to me and shrugs his shoulders.

"It's alright. It's a little uncomfortable having to take orders from some guy you know," he asks glancing at me. I nod my head wondering if he knows the guy he has to take orders from is my boyfriend.

"But other than that it's pretty awesome." Gabe beams.

"That's what they all say." I say while laughing.

"Hey your Renesmee aren't you?" he asks as if my name just dawned on him.

"Yes I'm the infamous Renesmee. But just call me Nessie or Ness." I say casually.

"Your Jake's girl right?" he asks while pointing to Jacob who's talking to Leah and Nick.

"Yeah." I say with a nod. That fact seems to get him a little annoyed. I ignore it and bring up another subject since I don't want him to phase. I think of a subject that won't piss him off too much.

"So you a Senior or going to College?" I ask while looking at him with a smile. He seems to like that I'm smiling at him and he instantly let's that annoyance on his face slip off.

"Oh I'm going to community college up in Forks." he says with a wave.

"Cool I'm going to Washington University to be in the area." I say with shrug while sipping some beer. Suddenly Gabe get's up and stands in front of me.

"You want to dance I love this song?" he asks a little nervous. I look up at him and smile.

"Sure." I say and place my beer on the log. We head to the makeshift dance area and I start dancing with Gabe. He puts his hands on my waist as I turn around so my back is facing him. I'm not really dancing sleazy.

I start to swaying my hips and then I hear someone yell my name. I look up to see Jacob.

"Hey Jake's calling me so I'll be back." I say to Gabe as I head over to Jacob. Gabe get's that look on his face that I can only classify as annoyance.

"Yeah?" I ask Jacob as I stand in front of him. He looks over my shoulders with a frown on his face.

"You were dancing with Gabe." he says in a annoyed voice.

"And…" I trail off not getting his point.

"Ness he's a new wolf I just want you to be safe." he says while looking down at me with pleading eyes. I sigh and put my hand on my hip. Alright Ness there are two ways that this conversation can go.

You can get mad and go off at him. Or you can nod your head in a understanding way. I take the second choice and agree with him and say I'll be safe.

"But that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself." I say with a smile.

"Of course you can take care of yourself." he says grinning down at me. I lean up and kiss him lightly on the lips before running back over to Gabe who looks a little distraught.

"What he want?" he asks a little angrily. I see a shiver run threw his frame and I come up with a lie quickly to avoid him from phasing and probably hurting someone.

"Oh nothing just saying I should leave in like 20 minutes." I say with a wave like it's nothing.

"Okay you want another drink?" he asks while smiling down at me. I agree and head over to the bar again and I get some Vodka. He gets a shot of Tequila and I laugh as his face scrunches up as it burns his throat.

"That's why I stick to Vodka and beer." he frowns at me and I laugh harder.

Suddenly I hear giggling in my ear and I smell some alcohol.

"What the hell?" I turn around to see Dylan's hair all over her head and she has this smile plastered on her face. She also reeks of Whisky and vodka. Seth has his arms wrapped around her. I'm guessing he is what's keeping her from falling over.

"Ness I'm going to take Dylan home. She's clearly downed more than she can handle." with that Dylan struggles to get out of Seth's arms.

"Sethy baby I can walk!" she screeches as she falls over. Seth instantly helps her up and picks her up bridal style. I wave as Seth carries his very tipsy girlfriend home.

"I'm guessing that's your friend." Gabe says pointing to where Dylan and Seth were standing at.

"That drunk female was my best friend yes." I say with head shake.

Gabe just laughs but his face hardens when Jacob walks over to us by the bar.

"Hey you ready to go babe?" he asks snaking an arm around my waist.

"Yes I am I'm tired." I say. Just realizing how true that line is. I'm pretty tired right now.

"Alright." Jake starts pulling me towards the forest but I pull away to say bye to Gabe.

"Bye Gabe see you later?" I ask not sure if I'll see him around or not.

"Yes you will see me later." he says with a smile.

"Okay." I say while laughing. Jake seems annoyed with the fact that Gabe said he'll see me later. I ignore it and run into the forest Jacob catches up to me and we stop at my front porch steps.

"Jake I know where your mind is going. Gabe is not some kind of threat to our relationship. I am your girlfriend and his friend okay. So no need to be jealous." I say while looking at him.

He's stunned so I guess I took the words out of his mouth.

"Okay Ness just be careful. I trust you." with that he leans down and starts kissing my neck. I moan slightly and I feel him smile against my neck. He starts sucking on my neck and I moan out his name.

He pulls back and smiles at me and runs off into the forest.

I walk in the house and Rosalie glares at me for a second.

"What?" I ask.

"The mutt gave you a hickey." she says disgusted clearly. I run upstairs to the bathroom and sure enough Jacob did give me a hickey. It's pretty big right now and kind of swollen.

"That bastard was marking me as his." I growl to myself.

I roll my eyes and go to my room.

_Jacob is such and idiot._

**A/N: So what do you think about Gabe? Because it's about to get a little dramatic with him and Ness. Plus something else is lingering in the woods!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 3: I won't ever screw him over

After seeing that hickey Jacob gave me I went back to sleep. The next morning I woke up and went downstairs to see what was going on downstairs. Or if I was going to have to conjure up something to do on my own.

"Hey guys." I say through a yawn.

I get muffled hello's from all my family members as Esme and Rose cook. My father plays lightly to my mother some beautiful song on the piano. While Alice sits on the couch next to Jazz and Emmett playing some video game. Carlisle is upstairs in his office reading. 

I walk over to the living room and lounge lazily on an arm chair.

"Ness you look beat." Emmett comments without looking away from the T.V. screen.

"Yeah I got some awesome sleep last night." I grumble while watching Jasper beat Emmett.

"So you didn't hear Dylan throwing up everything she ate for the past two weeks last night?" Alice says while looking up from her Vogue magazine.

"Nah I was knocked out." I say confused.

"Well lucky you. All I heard was her throwing up and cussing in Spanish. She cursed everyone in the book last night. Carlisle gave her some Tylenol and a sleeping pill so she could shut up." I laugh because that's exactly what Dylan gets.

_She get's drunk way too easily. _

Right on cue I hear Dylan moaning and walking downstairs. Emmett being a total dick decides to make Dylan's situation even worse.

"Good morning Dylan!" he yells so loud I felt it in my bones. Dylan screams and starts crying. Everyone shoots daggers at Emmett and Esme rushes over to Dylan to help her over to sit down in the kitchen.

"What the hell was that Emmett." I hiss towards him. His big reaction is to just shrug. I sigh in disgust and throw a pillow at him which he dodges but when I walk past him to the kitchen I press a whole bunch of buttons on his game controller, which results in him losing the game.

"Ness!" he whines.

I ignore him and sit next to Dylan who is laying her head down on the counter top since were sitting down at the breakfast bar. She has her eyes squeezed shut. 

"Shitty headache?" I ask. She just whimpers in response.

"See now if you didn't drink that much last night then you wouldn't have such a crappy hangover." I whisper in her ear. She looks at me with dead eyes saying _"shut the fuck up". _I chuckle quietly to myself and Rose brings over our food.

Dylan tries as hard as she can to eat but I tell her to stop and just drink some water. After that I tell her to go upstairs and lay down. I go to my room when I'm done with my food. I turn on the T.V. to see CNN talking about some murder in Chicago.

I turn up the volume a little bit. After listening to what there talking about I come to a conclusion that it's just political talk. I turn to cartoons and just mellow out. After about an hour of watching some old episode of _Spongebob Squarepants_ I go to take a shower.

I get out and comb my hair while brushing my teeth. I smell someone else in my room.

I spit out the toothpaste and walk over to my closet with my towel still wrapped around my wet body.

"Jacob get out." I say bored.

He opens the closet door and comes out slowly with a grin on his face.

"That was by far the dumbest thing you could ever do." I say with a head shake.

"Someone's grumpy this morning." Jake says with chuckle.

"No I just don't know what to do today." I say while sitting on my bed still in my towel.

"How about cliff divining that's what some of the pack is doing today." Jacob suggests while sitting next to me.

"Alright I'll get my bathing suit now shoo." I say while waving him out of my room.

"Ness babe I've seen you naked a thousand times. You don't think I can watch you get dressed?" he says while still sitting on my bed.

"No I don't think you can watch me get dressed now leave before I say I won't have sex with you for a month." I say while pushing him up from my bed. In the process of trying to get him out of my room my towel slips off.

"See you ending up getting naked for me anyway." he says with a laugh. I shove him roughly out of my room slam my door. I can still hear him laughing downstairs.

"Asshole." I grumble to myself while looking for a bathing suit.

I find an all black bikini and put on some shorts and I grab a sweatshirt I can easily take off. I grab my flip flops and run downstairs to see Jacob and Emmett laughing at my nakedness earlier.

I give both of them the middle finger and start walking outside. Jacob catches up to me and we get in his car. 

"Hey is Dylan coming because Seth is over at the cliffs." Jake says before turning on the car.

"Dylan has a killer hangover. I don't think jumping off of a cliff would do much for her headache." I say with a laugh.

"I noticed she was really drunk after I saw her trying to get Seth to take off all his clothes on the dance floor." I start laughing at what Jacob said.

"I told you she gets drunk easily." I say with a snicker.

After we get too the beach we park and I run up the to top of the cliff where I see the rest of the pack hanging out at. When I finally get up everyone gets real hype.

"Okay everyone's here time to start jumping." Lean announces with Nick next to her. 

"Leah isn't your wedding in a couple of weeks shouldn't you be planning it?" I ask as she lines up to go first.

"Oh I pushed it back to August." she says with a wave.

"You are so lazy." I chuckle. She turns around and gives me a huge grin before diving over the edge with a wild scream. After her Nick goes with a huge yell.

When I'm done getting undressed and out of my shorts and sweater I realize Gabe and his little brother Alex are here. I walk over to talk to them when Gabe notices me he gets a huge smile.

"Hey Ness." he says as I reach them.

"I didn't know you cliff dived." he says with a playful shove on my shoulder.

"What please man I've been cliff divining since I was 5." its true my first time cliff diving was when I looked 5 but I was really like 2. Jake of course held my hand the whole time.

My dad still doesn't know and he never will.

"Oh really?" he says with a surprised smirk.

"Yeah I'm the Original Gangster of cliff diving if you will." I say with a fake serious look on my face.

He starts laughing and I burst out laughing too.

"Alright Jake's up next!" I hear Paul yell. I look over and before I know it Jacob has flung himself off of the cliff. I run to the edge to see if he landed okay. Even though I know he did I can't help but get little antsy when he does it.

I see him get out of the water and I sigh in relief. 

"Who's next?" Paul asks looking around.

"I'll go." I say with a wave.

"Our next contender is Renesmee Cullen. Coming from the Olympic coven." Embry says in a fake announcer voice. I turn around and give him the middle finger.

"Oh feisty isn't she." Quil says getting in on the announcer bit.

I get a head start and then I fling off the cliff yelling "Fuck you!" to Quil and Embry. I feel the wind rip threw me as I rush threw the air. Then I hit the water. For a second I'm disoriented but I recovered quickly and I swam to the shore.

I see Jake grinning at me as I get out of the water. I run over to him and jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. 

"That was so awesome." I say with grin from ear to ear.

"Yeah I heard your little message to the guys." he says with a chuckle.

"They were urking my nerves." I mumble.

He just laughs and sets me down and I sit on his lap.

"It also doesn't help that your soaking wet and looking hot as hell." he whispers in my ear. I smile and lean into start kissing him. His tongue trails over my bottom lip I let him in and we start battling over dominance but before it can get real pornographic I hear someone clear their throat. I look up at who it was to see Gabe looking at us.

"Oh hey Gabe." I say with a smile. You can tell he's pissed but I try to let it go.

"Oh the guys were just heading over to Sam and Emily's." he says to us and with that he just storms off. I look at Jake to see if he noticed what just happened. Of course he did because now he's shaking a little bit.

"Calm down." I whisper to him. He sighs and gets up, I get up with him and he smiles at me a little bit.

"Hey I have to go back up to the cliff to get my clothes." I say while heading back up to the cliff.

"You want me to go?" Jacob asks.

"No I'm cool. Go over to the house I'll see you there. Go." I say. He turns around reluctantly still visibly annoyed with the whole Gabe thing. 

_He better not start something at that house._

I put all my speed into getting up that cliff as fast as I can. I get up there only to see Gabe sitting up there.

"Gabe?" I say while sitting next to him. He looks at me still fuming. I don't scoot over. If he thinks a little shaking is going to scare me he's wrong. Trust me it takes a lot more to scare this girl than a little pissed off wolf.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask quietly.

"Nothing." he says so low I almost didn't hear him.

"What do you mean nothing. Your clearly pissed off about something. The sooner you tell me the sooner you won't be mad anymore and you'll calm down quicker." I say trying to sooth him. I start to rub his shoulders which seems to relax him quickly.

He takes a deep breath and exhales and I continue to rub his shoulders to get him to relax. I chant the word relax over and over quietly so he won't get tense again.

"Nothing Ness I just started thinking about something that got me angry." he says with shrug. I still rub his shoulders but stop.

"What were you thinking about?" I ask while gathering my clothes.

"Um my ex girlfriend. She dumped me." he says with a head shake.

"Oh well she was dumbass to break up with you." I say as I slip into my shorts. He watches me with some look on his face that makes me a little uncomfortable.

It's like he doesn't want me to put on the clothes on. I ignore it and start to walk away waving for him to follow me. He catches up real quick and we head over to Sam's and Emily's.

"Why is she a dumb ass to break up with me?" he asks confused as I try to walk around the rocks of First beach.

"Oh well because your goofball. Girls love someone who can make them laugh. Also your cute," I say with a wink. He blushes a little bit and gets a huge grin on his face like I just told him Jesus wanted to personally talk to him.

"Really?" he asks still grinning.

"Yeah anyway, your smart I mean since your going to college an all. Plus you're a wolf which kind of makes you an awesome protector." I say with a wave.

"Girls like being protected?" he asks with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, girls love that shit. We love the fact that our man can be willing to take a bullet for us." I say with a laugh. 

"So if I did this," Gabe says while grabbing me around the waist and pulling me behind him like he's ready to fight for my honor.

I start laughing and he turns around to smile at me.

"Yes I'm sure if you did that the ladies would fall at your feet." I say while snickering still. 

"Good. So do you like being protected?" he asks as we get at least two minutes away from Sam's house.

"I guess so, I mean sometimes it's annoying when Jake always wants me to be careful. But I know he means well so I don't get angry anymore. Plus it makes me feel cared about. An every girl wants to be cared about. Remember that." I say while pointing to him.

"I remember everything you say." he whispers. I glance at him and he's looking at me real intensely. He looks at me like that as we walk into the house.

"There you guys are!" Quil booms.

"Yeah Jake over here was about to send a search party out for you Ness." Jared says with a snort. I look over at Jacob who's staring at Gabe hard. Gabe is looking sheepishly at the ground. I walk away from both of them and head over to Emily.

Emily and Leah are laughing as Emily feeds Jason some baby formula.

"Hey guys." I say as I grab the ingredients to make a sandwich.

"Hey girl little Jason here has been waiting for you to arrive." Emily says while handing Jason over to me. I rest the little baby on my hip and smile down at him.

"You were waiting for me." I coo at him. He starts smiling and I grin at him.

"Em this baby is too cute." I say as I start playing with him at the table while I eat my sandwich. 

"Yeah I know." she says in a fake bragging kind of way. I stick my tongue out at her. Jason starts giggling so hard that he spits up on himself. I wipe the spit off of his mouth and throw the napkin away.

Sam walks in with a smile at his child that can only come from a father. I think I've seen my father give me that smile plenty of times. I grin up at the proud daddy as he starts to coo to his little boy.

"So what was the deal with Gabe and you?" Leah asks a little later when it's the two of us in the house while the guys rough around and stuff.

"It was nothing." I say while drinking my beer.

"Bullshit." she hisses at me. I look at her trying to decide if she would leave me alone if I punch her. I decide to tell her to save me and her the stitches.

"He just is a little too friendly you know." I say with a shrug.

"That boy likes you Ness trust me. The way he looks at you gives it away. Don't tell anyone this but last night I phased and he was phased too. I don't think he noticed that I was in wolf form but anyway, he was thinking about you in a real intimate way. He was thinking about how wonderful your smile was and shit." Leah leans back in her seat with a face saying _'what you got for that'._

"Shit." I groan. If Jake hears this than it's going to be all out war between them. 

"If Jacob hears about that Leah he will tear him to shreds. Don't say anything please." I beg.

"Yeah chill I understand completely. But you need to set Gabe straight because next time it won't be me who hears his thoughts. And we all know how jealous Jacob can get." she says with an eye roll.

"I know." I say while downing my beer in a second flat. I get up to grab another one when I feel warm hands on my arms. I look to see it's Jacob, I sigh and continue to get my beer.

"Can we talk real quick?" he asks quietly. I just nod afraid to speak.

We walk to the front of the house and I stand there just waiting for Jacob to say something.

"Ness why did you guys walk into the house looking all flustered in stuff?" he asks not looking me in the eye.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You know why did you and Gabe come in the house looking all hot and bothered?" I think I'm going to slap the shit out of him. He _can't_ be suggesting that maybe me and Gabe had a quick make out session.

"Jacob I did not have sex and or kiss Gabe at all." I say dangerously quiet.

"Okay." is all he says. With that I start to walk home. 

"Where are you going." Jacob asks as I walk away. 

"Home." I say stiffly.

"Why?" he asks walking next to me.

"I need to be alone Jake so just go back to the house and leave me alone. Cause if you don't this will turn into a shouting match." I say firmly. I don't want to fight Jacob but we will get into an argument if he further asks questions.

"Ness…" he trails off. I just walk away without looking back. 

I'm not mad I'm just frustrated. There's always something. I mean seriously with the whole me and Gabe thing. How could Jacob even think that way. I would _never _betray him like that. Yeah I notice when other guys are cute, but I don't fucking go over and try to dry hump them. I love Jacob with all my heart, soul, mind, body, whatever. I love him.

I just can't get over the first guy who I talk to Jacob think's we have some secretive relationship. I don't know if that's from being hurt by my mom or something like that but he needs to chill.

I'm not going to screw him over. _Ever._

A/N: I left off on a sour note didn't I. Well Gabe has caused a little tension with the couple. If you review you will know more about it later. Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for reviews! Plus I wanted to mix it up a little bit so I'm switching point of views.

Chapter 4: Interesting day

Jacob's P.O.V.

Damn, I screwed up. I screwed up so bad. Renesmee hates me right now all because I asked a simple question about if she and Gabe have something going on.

"Fuck." I groan as I head back into Sam's house.

I walk inside to go hang out with the pack when I run into Leah.

"Where's Ness?" Leah asks as she walks over to me.

"She left Leah." I say tiredly.

"Wait, What you do?" she asks now getting annoyed.

"Nothing I- …." Leah cuts me off.

"No you did something tell me. Because she wouldn't have just left like that." Leah says through clenched teeth.

"Fine I asked Ness if her and Gabe were having relations you know." I say while using my hands to put emphasis on the word relations. Leah looks like she wants to bite my head off.

"What the fuck! Why would you do that. Oh my gosh, you actually asked her if she was fucking Gabe. Damn your dumb." she keeps on mumbling mean things about me under her breath.

"I don't understand what I did wrong?" I sigh as I sit down on one of the recliners in the living room. Leah sits on the coffee table across from me.

"Okay I tell what the hell did you did wrong since your so oblivious. Renesmee thinks that you don't trust, and in a way asking that question it showed you have no trust in her." I groan once again realizing Leah is right.

Asking those stupid ass questions I probably screwed up our relationship. I do trust her it's just.

"It's just what Jake?" Leah asks.

"Was I talking out loud?" Leah nods.

"Shit I should tell all of this to Ness." I get up and rush out the house only to see the wolf form of Gabe. I growl in my throat but I continue to head in the direction I saw Ness walking.

I start running but it's starts pouring down really hard. The wind is ripping across my face.

_I hope she's not walking in this._ I think to myself hoping Renesmee found shelter.

I'm probably a mile away from the parking lot where my car is when I see a red head. I pick up my pace and run to Renesmee.

"Why are you still out here it's pouring?" I ask Ness. She looks up with anger all over her pretty features.

"Why the hell did you follow me? Huh, did you delude yourself again to think I went to some dude's house to have a quickie!" she yells in my face angrily.

"Ness…" I trail off.

"No! I told you to leave me alone and you can't even do that." she grumbles to herself while crossing her arms.

"Listen Renesmee I'm so sorry for asking you those questions. I didn't realize at the time that I was basically implying how I have zero trust in you. I don't know Ness I was just so caught up in the moment that I was just thinking…" I trail off.

I don't want to admit what I'm about to admit.

"You were thinking what? I'm not a damn mind reader. You got the wrong Cullen." she grumbles to herself while looking out at the ocean instead of at me.

"You know about the whole love triangle I was in with your mom and dad. When I saw you and Gabe together I got so scared that the girl I would do anything in the world for was going to leave me for some other guy in my pack." I say while looking down.

"I was scared that you might you know just dump me and realize that you can find someone better than me. You'll finally notice you can do better than some mangy wolf who lives on a Native American who has no job and is doing little with his life." I chuckle at the awkwardness.

_I did just bare my soul._

I look at Renesmee's face, her face is blank. I know that face. That face says I want to cry or express some heavy emotion but I don't. That's Ness keeping her feelings in check.

She finally sighs and I see her wipe a few tears away from her face. She sits down on the ground and crosses her legs Indian style. I sit next to her. Not touching her. I've learned in the past that if I do I'll just make her go ballistic.

"I would never leave you." she whispers so quietly that I don't even know that she actually says it.

"I know it was jus-" I get cut off.

"No you have every right to be a little on the scared side with love in all. I mean my mother did stomp on your heart with steel toed boots repeatedly. In a way we both have trust issues. Like I kind of don't trust you with girls." Renesmee looks over at me with a smirk saying "lame I know".

"Yep I have a little issue with you and some of the whores on the rez. Because I think you'll have sex again with some girl and tell me you don't love me like I love you. Shit I'm crying." she mumbles to herself. I wipe a tear away from her eyes and she tries to smile but ends up grimacing at me.

"Also I think in some sick and twisted part of my brain I think you have a crush on my mom still. Gosh I'm so fucked in the head." she whispers like she really thinks she's crazy.

"Listen all of the stuff you said was false. Alright I don't love your mother like that I promise you. I have zero attraction to Bella. The thought of thinking about her like that disgusts me actually. And you can count on me not ever having sex with one of those La Push girls. I love you way and I mean way too much to ever risk our relationship on that bullshit." I say while grabbing her hand.

She looks up at me looking so damn helpless that I feel like I'm the only one who could actually put her back together.

I pull her into my chest and she wraps her arms around me. I hear her sniffling and I sniff her hair taking in her scent. She smells like pinecone and ocean. It's probably the best scent in the whole damn world.

"Jake I love you so much. And I would never ever betray your trust babe I love you so much. So much." she whispers in my chest. I pull her face up to look at mine.

"I know you love me. I know that you know that I love the hell out of you. Hell, love isn't even the best word sometimes to describe how I much you mean to me." She smiles beams at me.

"We are some strange ass people."

"But you're my strange person." I whisper to her. She giggles at me and I swear it sounds like an angel sighing.

She leans into kiss me and I meet her halfway. She starts kissing my neck and but stops to look at me.

"Why'd you stop?" I ask confused.

"I'm sleepy. Arguing takes a lot out a girl." I laugh at her. As we get up she stretches and her shirt rises up so I can see her stomach. She catches me staring and rolls her eyes at me.

"Why are you such a horndog?" she says with snort. I grab her around the waist and pull her towards my chest.

"Are you calling me a dog?" I growl at her.

"Ruff ruff." she whispers at me. I smile down at her and I carry her to my car that's up in the parking lot. The whole time were making out. She's nibbling on my earlobe and I groan.

"Could you at least wait till I'm sitting down?" I say with my voice a little hoarse.

"I like it when your frustrated." she whispers seductively in my ear.

We don't even make it in the car. I pull her on the roof of my car. When I take off her shirt and bathing suit top. She runs her hands over my chest after I take my shirt off.

"Are you going to have sex with me on your car?" she says in a taunting way. I push down on the car and growl.

"Hell yes." she smiles at me and I attack her lips. I start biting down on them.

I take off her pants and she takes off mine. I get on top of her and I thrust into her hard. Making her scream my name. I take it slow for a minute but then I start to pick it up.

Her moans get louder and louder until I feel her walls clamp down around me and right after I reach my peak too. I get up immediately and put my clothes so were more likely not to get caught.

"That was nice." Renesmee sighs later when I'm driving her home since Edward called my cell phone a couple of minutes later to say she needs to be home now.

"Yeah it was." I say. She laughs at me and we soon arrive at the Cullen mansion. Edward walks out looking very mad or extremely determined. I think it depends on your perspective.

"Renesmee come in now." he commands her.

"What's going on?" she asks a little pissed off.

"The Volturi are here and they have a few questions they need you to answer." Edward looks at me saying I need to leave. Renesmee looks at me desperately.

"Listen Edward can go I with her?" I ask.

"No they want to speak to her alone." he says agitated.

I groan and walk over to Renesmee who I can tell is silently having a panic attack.

"Listen I will be in the forest. Close enough to hear if someone sigh's in the wrong way okay." I say to her she just nods and Edward walks her in the house.

_I just let my girlfriend walk into the house with the vampire mafia basically._

**Ness's P.O.V**

Shit, Shit the Volturi are here to ask me about the Jaeger hunters which is not what I need right now or ever.

I don't look up from the ground. But then something scares me. I get so scared that I almost break down right there.

"Where's Dylan?" I ask mentally to my father. He looks down at me and real quick he mumbles "At Charlie's." it was so fast I almost didn't catch it. I just give him a curt nod and continue to walk upstairs since apparently their in Carlisle's office.

I enter looking very frightened I'm sure.

Aro, Cauis, and Marcus are there. Along with Jane and Alec. Felix and Demetri are both standing up looking like there ready to attack if anyone blinks the wrong way.

I sit down across from Aro since he's sitting at Carlisle's desk. Marcus and Cauis got some chairs to sit next to him while Jane and Alec are standing next to Felix and Demetri.

"The beautiful Renesmee has finally graced us with her presence." Aro rasps. I try to put on my best smile but I'm sure it's one of those scared looking smiles.

He chuckles which sends chills threw my bones. My whole family looks like they don't agree with the Volturi being here.

"Aro I don't want to be rude but could you just get to what you wanted to talk to my granddaughter about." Carlisle says grimly.

"Of course my good friend we won't waste any more minutes of your time." Aro says with a smile that looks like it might break his face.

"As a matter of fact we want to talk to Renesmee alone." Aro says. I hear a low hiss come from my mother but she cuts it short immediately. I don't look up to see my families faces.

"Is that necessary?" Carlisle asks.

"What does this young one have something to hide?" Cauis snipes at Carlisle.

"No it was just I don't see the point of us leaving the room." Carlisle replies as if he was shocked for Cauis to just go off at him.

"It's just procedure gives us a sense of privacy. Carlisle, I'm not asking you to leave the town just the room." Aro says with a smile as if this amuses him in some way.

"Fine we'll be downstairs." Carlisle says more to me than anyone else. I see my family slowly walk out of the room all looking very grim or pissed. I almost am tempted to leave with them but Aro's raspy voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"So Renesmee I'm sure you are wondering why we want to talk to you." Aro says with a chuckle. I just nod with a smile glued on my face.

"We would like to know what exactly these Jaeger hunters did to you in the castle. The location of the castle, and just about anything you can give us." Aro says, I look at him for a heartbeat but I jump into my story.

I tell them anything I can think of. I even give them the smallest details.

After our talk I have told the Volturi the architecture of the castle the elders name. The main scientist who "tested" me. The powers of most of the vampires. The Jaeger hunters history. I tell them it all.

I guess in a way you can say I sang like a canary.

Aro looks at me with wide eyes as if he wishes what I told him was false but he knows it's not. For a second I could've sworn I saw Marcus's face harden at the mention of some of the cruel experiments they put me threw.

"Well thank you very much Renesmee. The information you gave us was very helpful to our situation." Aro says with a grin.

"What exactly is your situation?" I ask confused.

"We have a right to believe that those Jaeger hunters have tried to do more experimenting with vampire genes and human genes. There has also been suspicion that they have been lazy in making sure the humans don't find out about our kind." Cauis hisses.

I just nod my head.

"So are you planning on you know killing them off for once and all?" I ask confused. I hear Jane laugh a little bit with Alec.

"Oh Renesmee that's not really in your best interest to know. Not unless you made friends with them. Which I'm sure you didn't since they did those horrific things to you." Aro says with a smile on his face now.

"Actually I was friends with one of them. He was very nice but um he was killed when I escaped." I say while looking down.

Aro acts as if I didn't say anything and just gets up to leave. Cauis and Marcus follow his lead. Just like that those infamous black cloaks float away out of my vision as if they weren't even there.

I sigh and lean back in the chair. I hear Aro say goodbye to my family and then I hear the door open and their gone.

I stay in the office not really in the mood to get up after what just happened.

I hear light footsteps and I look over the head of the chair to see it's my mom.

"Oh hey mom." I whisper while looking back down at the nice beige carpet floor.

"Renesmee honey is everything okay?" my mother asks while pulling up a chair to sit next to me.

"Yeah they just wanted to know about my time in the castle." I say with a smile. She looks worried but doesn't touch on it.

"If you need anything I'm here baby." with that she gets up and heads out.

"I know mom, I know." I say to myself.

I get up and walk to my room. I lay on the bed only to here Jacob jump threw the window. I don't get up or anything I just lay down and sigh.

"What happened?" Jacob asks pulling me to his lap.

I sigh and lean into him. "They just wanted to know about what happened to me in the castle with the Jaeger hunters. I think their going to kill them Jake."

"Oh." is all he says.

"Yep my day has been pretty interesting." I say with a chuckle. I feel him chuckle to.

Definitely an interesting day.

A/N: So how was it? Tell me your favorite part, the part that threw you off whatever. Just review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for reviews!**

**Chapter 5: Bridesmaids with nice asses**

After that day Dylan came home looking shell shocked she asked us why the hell Alice ran her to Charlie's house and we told her the Volturi came.

And if they knew she knew about us being vampires well then she would be done.

"Well that's a good reason I guess to just run me over to your grandfathers house." she said later that night when we were eating.

The next day I woke up to Alice telling me to get up she said we had shopping to do with Leah which threw me off of course.

"Alice why the hell are we shopping with Leah?" I ask groggy before I went to take a shower.

"For bridesmaids dresses duh. Emily, Dylan, and you need dresses." Alice says while closing my door. I all but have to pull myself out of the bed. I'm grumbling to myself how much of this is some bullshit as I wash my body and my hair in the shower.

"Bullshit just bullshit. I mean who the hell goes bridesmaids shopping at 7 a.m. on a Tuesday." I huff as I pull on some black leggings I get a off the shoulder white t-shirt that has some random sentence on it in black.

"Where are my black flip flops!" I yell throughout the house.

"Downstairs you evil troll!" my father yells back. I laugh at that and grab my shoes from his hands.

"Now why are you so grumpy this morning? Well more grumpy than usual." he says as an afterthought.

Everybody knows I'm not the one to mess with in the morning.

"Alice is making us go shopping." I grumble sadly into his chest as he hugs me.

"Oh poor baby." he says with a chuckle.

"Father I don't think you understand the severity of this situation." I say while looking at him.

"Stop being such a drama queen Renesmee. Dylan are you ready!" Alice nearly shrieks at Dylan who's still getting dressed as usual.

"Yeah in a second I just got to put my eyeshadow on!" she yells back.

Dylan finally comes downstairs with a jean mini skirt on a long sleeve white shirt with a picture of a Smirf on it. She has her hair wrapped up in a bun as usual. And has on bright blue flats.

"Now I'm ready." she says with a sigh as she looks through her purse.

"Oh Dylan." I sigh as Alice drags us to the car. We pile into her new car which is a Mercedes SUV it's white too.

I get in the front seat while Dylan get's in the back. I've road in the car with Alice before it's not as terrifying as riding in the car with my father because she can predict if were going to die or not.

But she still drives at least 50 miles over the limit.

"Are we picking Leah and Emily up?" I ask she drives into La push.

"Yeah Emily is at Leah's house." Alice says while keeping her eyes on the road. As if she's trying to avoid hitting any animal.

_Probably eat it for dinner anyway._

_We finally make it to Leah's house. Alice tells me to ring the doorbell._

"Alice I'm sure they heard us." I complain. I really don't want to get out of the car right now.

"Stop being lazy and ring the doorbell besides Leah is sitting next to me." Alice commands. I sigh while I walk to ring the damn doorbell.

I wait for a minute hearing a whole bunch of grumbling on the other side of the door. Probably someone who likes sleep but realizes there missing it like me.

The person opens the door and I see Jacob. He's surprised to see me and has on nothing but his boxers.

"Hey babe why are here so damn early. Don't you usually wake up at like noon?" he asks as I walk in before I can step foot in the house Alice honks the horn and rolls down the window and yells:

"If you go in you'll start making out with him which means we won't ever leave! Just get Emily and Leah so we can go!"

"Fine Alice!" I snarl at her.

I stand outside waiting while Jacob goes and gets Leah and Emily.

When he comes back Leah and Emily are looking just as tired.

"Why are you at their house?" I ask before I get in the car.

"Oh my dad was here last night and Sue made dinner." he says still tired.

"Okay go back to sleep." I say as I kiss him on the cheek and walk to the car while Alice is yelling at me to walk up.

I finally get in the car but not before I slam the door.

"Alright ladies I got you up this early so we could go bridesmaids dress shopping. We are going to a shop in Seattle and it's closed off just for us. Trust me I had to pull a lot of strings. Leah the date is set for July or August?" Alice asks all business now.

"I want it to be July 17th." Leah says.

"What happened to August?" I ask confused.

"Oh I decided I want to get married to Nick as soon as possible." Leah says while looking at me with a huge grin.

"Great well today is June 2nd so I think I can do it. I've worked with worse trust me." Alice says.

"Okay then well I think while were at the store Leah you should at least glance at few wedding dresses." Alice says while looking at Leah as she speeds down the highway.

"That's fine."

The rest of the ride is fueled by wedding talk. Emily, Dylan, and me are all knocked out the whole ride basically. I know Emily must need the sleep since Jason is a baby and all. Probably takes a lot of energy out of a person.

We finally arrive at this damn dress shop at 8 o'clock in the morning.

The shop looks how you would think it would look. It's white and pink on the outside and inside. When we enter some woman with bone straight brown hair that goes to her waist comes over to greet us.

"Well hello Alice I'm so glad you finally arrived." the woman has a very smooth voice.

"I'm glad we finally arrived too Linda. This is the bride and these three lovely ladies right here are the bridesmaids." Alice says pointing to us three. We probably look like idiots.

Dylan's eyes are barely open. Emily has dried up drool on the side of her mouth from sleeping in the car. And I must look like the damn grumpy dwarf from Snow White.

"Oh okay." Linda says optimistically.

"We just woke up." I say trying to explain why we look like we just got ran over.

Linda just smiles at me as if saying 'Whatever you still look like shit'.

I roll my eyes and walk over to sit on a couch. Which I already consider a bad idea since now I don't want to get up. The couch is too damn soft.

"Crap." I whisper to myself as I lean my head on the arm rest. As my eyes slip shut Alice calls me over to try out a dress.

"Fuck." I grumble.

I walk over to the rack to look at the dress. Apparently the wedding colors are peach and ivory. Leah is going to be a nice bride and not make us match so we don't look like clones.

Alice and Leah gave us each three dresses in the different shades of peach to pick out. We pick the dress we like and try it on. All the dresses are still in the same style though.

I pick a nice light peach. The dress is a very simple sundress style dress that stops right above the knee that has a nice amount of cleavage to show. I walk out to show Leah, Alice, and Linda since Dylan and Emily are still trying on dresses.

"Oh you have tattoos." Linda say as if it's a problem. I immediately get defensive.

"So?" I ask a little bit too quickly.

"It was just I thought it might throw the dress off a little bit." Dylan comes out in a mid way dark looking peach while Emily has a dark peach dress.

"Dylan has tattoo's too. Is that a problem?" I ask with my hand on my hips.

"No not at all." Linda says quickly as if I scare her.

Which I probably do. Alice chooses to ignore my little tiff with Linda and we buy are dresses. You would think with that we would be able to leave but no. Leah decided to look at wedding dresses today.

She had to have tried on at least 30 damn dresses and they all looked the same. I vowed to myself after the 23rd dress she tried on that I will not look at 30 damn wedding dresses when I get married.

Leah finally found a dress (Thank god). And we left. The wedding dress is a nice ivory with thin straps and nice beaded top then below the waist it' all puffy and flowy. It's really beautiful.

We drive to Leah's house and drop off Emily who actually runs out the car mumbling something about needing sleep. Leah gets out with our dresses in her hand saying she'll put them in her mothers closet.

We arrive at the house and I do what Emily did I run out the car and dash into my room the moment my head hit's the pillows I'm out. I wake up about 3 hours later still in my clothes from earlier and I walk downstairs.

"Hello sleepy head again." my father says.

"Hello dad." I say looking for something to eat. I find some leftover chicken and rice and I put it in the microwave.

"How was the shopping?" my mom asks as I eat.

"I probably could've handled it better if I wasn't so tired." I say while sipping some water. My mom laughs with my father and they walk into the piano room.

I finish my food wash my dishes and hit the T.V., I take advantage of Emmett or Jasper not being down here and watch what I want to. I turn to a movie and instantly relax. When my movies over the door opens and Dylan and Seth come stumbling and laughing.

"Hey guys." I say while looking for something else to watch on T.V.

"Hey Ness you finally woke up." Dylan says while grabbing a water bottle.

"Yes I did." I say frankly.

"Man Seth took me cliff diving it was so scary yet so fun." she says with a head shake. I look at her and realize her curly hair is matted down and all she has on is a neon green bathing suit.

"So I take you enjoyed it?" I ask.

"Hell yeah. I want to do it again but Sethy here thinks 11 times is enough for one day." she giggles while kissing Seth on the cheek.

I laugh as he carries her up to her room. Probably to have sex of course.

I'm still the only one downstairs other than my parents who are in the piano room when I hear a motorcycle engine. I ignore it and continue to stuff my face with popcorn and Snickers bars that I found about an hour ago before the movie I'm watching now started.

Jacob walks in a jumps on the couch next to me. Yes he literally jumped over the back side of my couch and hopped on a seat next to me. He's that damn dumb.

"What's up." I say as I turn down the volume on the movie.

"Nothing much I just finished fixing the engine on the motorcycle." he says while chewing on one of Snickers bars.

"Ah." is all I say with my mouth full of sweets.

"Is this all you've been doing the whole day? Eating candy and watching movies on HBO." Jacob says with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes that is all she's been doing Jacob!" my mother yells over the sound of the piano playing.

Jacob just laughs as I grumble for my mother to shut up.

"I'm just relaxing so shut up all of you." I yell real loud.

"Go put some shoes on I'll take you on a ride on the motorcycle." Jacob says while slapping my butt as I get to refill my bucket of popcorn. I whine.

"Aww I don't want to leave the house. I'm going to lose my spot to like Emmett or Jasper." I complain while looking down at Jacob. He grabs my waist and makes me sit on his lap.

"Ness you can kick Jasper and Emmett's ass if they take your seat when we get back. Now go put on some shoes." he commands me like he's my father or something. Just to boost his ego I say:

"Okay daddy." he winks at me as I get my tennis shoes on.

After that I hop on the back of the bike and wrap my arms tightly around Jacob's waist. I tell him the same thing I say every time before we drive off on his bike.

"If we die I will kick your ass in the after life." he laughs at me and we pull off.

We drive all over Forks and La push until we stop at the beach. Well more of a private beach. Jacob found it one time and took me to it when I was little to just jump around in the water and do stuff that amuses little kids.

We sit down on the sand and I lean my head on Jake's shoulder.

"That was a nice ride." I say with a peaceful smile on my face.

"I had to do something to get your fat ass off the couch." I slap the back of Jacob's head.

"What was that for?" he asks while laughing.

"You never call your girlfriend fat and or lazy." I say to him like he should already know.

"Oh I must've skipped over that chapter in the good boyfriend guide. Besides your not fat you are very curvy plus I love your ass. It's so round and firm." he whispers in my ear.

"I like your ass too." I say with a smirk.

"Whatever babe." he says while kissing the top of my head.

A/N: This was a filler chapter so I guess I will update real quick to get back to the drama! Sorry if I had grammar errors but I'm kind of tired and not in the mood to really go over all that shit but have no fear i will update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for reviews!**

Chapter 6: We can get married next century for all I care

After Jake and I left the beach we went to La Push to go over to Billy's house. But when I entered I knew there was instantly going to be trouble.

_Gabe is here. I repeat Gabe is here this is not a drill!_

I wasn't sure if I wanted to just tell Jake to drop me off at home or if I should endure it and stay here. So me being the nice the person I am decided to endure it. Know why? Because I'm hungry that's why.

"So we got pizza, sandwich's, Mac and cheese, and many more foods that can clog your arteries." Jacob says while looking threw the cabinets. I say I want some Mac and Cheese and go upstairs.

As I walk upstairs Gabe blocks my way. _This is so not happening._

"Gabe could you please move." I say as politely as I can possibly muster.

"Renesmee can I please talk to you somewhere alone?" he nearly begs.

I look away for a minute not meeting his eyes. I weigh the pros and cons. If I go Jacob will kill him but if I don't he will get more creative in his journey to talk to me and possibly show up at my house. Now if he did that I think all hell would literally break loose.

"Fine." I say eventually. We walk outside and Jacob looks extremely tempted to pull me away from him. But he covers it up by just nodding his head understandingly.

Gabe makes us walk pretty far out well far enough out of hearing distance.

"Alright Gabe Jacob can't hear us we can stop." I say annoyed and tired of walking.

"Renesmee I know I've only known you for at least 3 days but well I feel like I've known you forever. You are so amazing. Everything about you is just perfect, I love the way you roll your eyes when you get mad. I'm hypnotized whenever you smile. If you laugh I feel like I've accomplished something special. But I could ramble on forever about all your great qualities but I want to tell you this. I might be falling in love with you. I know you are Jacob's imprint but you don't have to be with him -" I can't hear this anymore.

I start pacing the beach.

Just fuck this is not what I wanted to hear. He can not be in love with me.

"Gabe your not in love with me." I say with a smile on my face.

"What do you mean I'm not in love with you?" he asks with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I mean that it's a crush. Just a little crush. You just think I'm attractive that's it. Now I'm not sure if I sent you the wrong message by being overly friendly but I do not have any feelings for you other than well a buddy buddy kind of thing." I say with a wave between me and him.

"You don't love Jacob. You even said it yourself he's a control freak!" Gabe yells.

"Gabe your going to have to calm down. And yes I did say Jacob can sometimes be a little overbearing but didn't I continue to say that he did it because he cared about me so much. Jake isn't some egotistical ass. He actually does it because he loves me." I say in calm voice so I don't get him angry.

Gabe just stares at me as if he can't believe he's hearing what is coming out of my mouth.

"Renesmee…" he trails off.

Oh man he looks so damn helpless. The girl inside of me is saying why don't you just go and comfort him. But the bitchy part is saying don't send him the wrong message.

I go with the bitchy part and just stand there. Gabe suddenly is in my face in a flash before I can back up and tell him about my personal space rule his lips are on mine.

_Great._

His lips are hot and feverish and very eager to get a response out of me. I just sit there and let it happen knowing if I make a wrong move he might phase. His lips on mine feel so wrong it's like ridiculous I really am not in the mood for this. Finally the eager beaver releases me and looks at me in a way saying "Well how was it?".

"What the fuck!" I yell in his face. The anger is finally boiling over.

"That was out of line Gabe don't you ever kiss me again. And I mean ever! I will chop your balls off and wear them around my neck. I don't give a shit if you were trying to persuade me. That is not how you do it, you don't just kiss a girl that's sexual harassment." I'm fuming.

Gabe just stands there a little bit scared I can tell he doesn't want to be here now.

"I'm sorry. It was a way better plan in my mind trust me. Ness I'll never touch you again." With that he runs off into the forest and I hear a gush of wind signaling he just phased.

"Shit!" I yell. I sit down on the sand and put my face in my hands.

I blew up at him. I scared him, I just wanted to be a nice person and let him down easily but I ended up cussing him out and threatening to castrate him. I sit there and try to calm down a little bit.

I get up and head over to the house. Jacob is sitting on the porch steps with a bowl of Mac and Cheese in his hands.

_He's too damn cute._

"Hey," he says a little weakly.

"Hello." I say with a sigh.

"What happened between you and Gabe?" I don't really want to answer that but I feel like he deserves the truth.

"Well he confessed his love for me and then he kissed me after that I cussed him out and he ran away in the forest." I say with my head in my hands once again. I don't even want to know what Jake is doing right now.

"Oh." is all he says.

"Renesmee did you at least you know let him down easily?" Jacob asks while looking off in the distance.

"I tried Jake I really did but after he kissed me I kind of went ape shit. I scared him off and he ran away." I say frustrated.

Stupid I shouldn't have reacted like that.

"Ness I'll be right back. Here's your food." he says while handing me my food and standing up.

"Where are you going?" I ask very confused.

"I need to talk to Gabe." is all he says.

I run to catch up to him I stop him and he turns around to look at me.

"Do not kill him please." Jacob just nods his head and runs off to the forest.

_Awesome._

**Jacob's P.O.V**

After I heard what Gabe did to Renesmee I was of course pissed off but then I suddenly understood why he did it.

Gabe was trying to use his very last trick to get Renesmee to choose him. Gabe was persuading Renesmee to choose him. He was saying this is what I have to offer and if you chose me there would be more where that came from.

I know why he did it because I did it only a decade ago. When I kissed Bella and she punched me and then when I kissed her on the mountain before the newborn battle. I was showing her how much better I was for her than Edward.

Gabe was doing that very thing. He was showing Ness how much better I am for you than him.

Do I wish he wouldn't have done it? Yeah. Do I understand why he did it? Yeah.

I phase once I hit the cover of the woods and I instantly have a huge crushing wave of guilt consume me. I know Gabe and me are the only ones phased.

Gabe notices I'm phased too and is a mixture of scared and angry.

_Gabe I'm not angry. _I think to him trying to show him how I really just want to talk.

_Sure your not angry. _he thinks back sarcastically.

_I'm serious I don't think you should've kissed my girl but I understand your reasoning behind it._

_Really wait how do you understand why I kissed your imprint. Most guys would be ready to kill me. Not trying to talk it out._ he thinks completely unsure of me.

_I'm not going to kill you because I'm too pretty to go to jail second if I killed you Renesmee would probably never talk to me again. And yes she would ignore the pull of the imprint she's that damn stubborn._ Gabe laughs at that.

_But I know why you did it because I did it when I was your age. I was in the exact position you are in a couple of years ago. I thought I was in die hard love with a girl and I kissed her just to show her how I was the better candidate._ I think to Gabe. He soaks in what I just said.

It's obvious he doesn't believe me but I show him every single hurtle I went threw for Bella. How I bared my soul to her and it still wasn't enough. I showed him how frustrated I would get. How depressed I was.

_Whoa. I thought I had it bad you got your heart broken pretty bad. _Gabe says with a mental head shake.

I scoff but it comes off in my wolf form as cough.

_So I guess you got your happy ending huh? _Gabe asks.

_Yeah I guess I did. I definitely got my happy ending. I'm sure you will just not with my girl. _Gabe laughs and I instantly know he'll survive.

I phase back and I Gabe does too. He walks next to me and I make sure he's cool.

"You 'aight?" I ask as my house comes into view.

"Yeah I think Ness was right it was just a crush. I think I'll slowly heal." he says with a snort.

"I'm sure you will." I see Renesmee sitting on the porch with cheese all over her mouth. And her eyes are a little wild looking. Knowing her she is probably debating to go hunt us down.

"Hey babe." I say and sit next to her.

"Jake shit don't run off like that again. I thought you were going to slowly kill Gabe. Oh and Gabe I'm so sorry for overreacting." she says while looking between us.

"Gabe is standing next to you with a smile on his face so you like each other now I'm guessing?" she says a little confused.

"Yep I saw the light. You were right Ness I think it was more of a crush and I interpreted it as love. Also you shouldn't apologize for flipping out after I kissed you. I deserved it, I will never do that ever again." Gabe says honestly.

"Apology totally accepted." Ness says with a one of her perfect smiles.

"Aw this a girls dream you know. Being in between two outrageously handsome men without their shirts on." she sighs and leans her head on my shoulder.

"Your such a girl prick" I say with a smile. She just laughs and I kiss the top of her head. After that Gabe says he has to head home. Ness get's on the back of my bike doing her little ritual of saying if we die she'll beat me up in the after life.

After that I feel her arms wrap around my waist and she leans her head against my back. Probably the best feeling a guy can have in the world. Having your girl hold onto as if you're her life line.

"Hold on." I say before we speed off.

We reach the Cullen's house and Renesmee hops off while running a hand threw her hair.

"Stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat." she orders with fake annoyance in her voice.

"Fine I'll just stare at your ass as you walk away." she frowns at me but when she turns around she puts an extra sway in her hips. I run up behind her and throw her over my shoulders with an even better view of that sweet ass of hers.

"Put me down Jake." she says while laughing.

"Yeah cause you sounded so convincing." I say as I continue to walk into the house.

"Oh my gosh Jacob." she whines.

"I love it when you say my name." I finally drop her on the couch where Emmett is playing yet another video game against Jasper.

"I was going to go off about you guys taking the T.V. away from me but I can tell a very important event is happening right now." Ness says sarcastically.

I follow her upstairs and she closes her door. I jump on the bed.

"Damn I forgot how comfortable this bed was." I say while my eyes drift close.

"Now who's the fat ass on the couch." Renesmee says while taking off her clothes.

"Babe as impossible as this sounds I'm too tired to have sex." I say.

"Oh you ass I'm just changing my clothes." she says with a laugh.

"Well my self esteem is very low because of you now." I say with a pout.

"Boo hoo my baby." she says with nothing on but a bra with lollipops all over it.

_Shit I'd lick her up._

Renesmee being oblivious to how mind blowing she looks in the bra and underwear set puts on a t-shirt and some sweat pants. She climbs on the bed and sits across from me.

"Now what?" she asks as if I'm the man with the plan.

"We could make out." I suggest she just snorts and leans back on the bed.

"You are so horny." I climb on top of her and start to kiss her plump lips. She instantly responds and moves her hands to my hair. I part her lips so I can move my tongue in. When I do she moans out loud.

"Hey guys!" Shit.

"Yes," I say annoyed. It would be Seth to interrupt us.

"I was just telling you Esme finished cooking dinner." Seth says as if he's hurt that I got so annoyed with him.

"Okay." I say still pretty peeved.

"I'll leave now." Seth says and closes the door. Renesmee instantly bursts out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask while getting off of her.

"Because you just got so mad at Seth is all."

"So now I'm a comedian." I say while walking downstairs.

"Oh but you're my comedian you know with your big muscles and your chiseled good looks." Renesmee replies.

"Hell yeah I'm good looking."

"Wouldn't have you any other way." she says with a laugh.

While everyone is eating Alice comes in a little bit flustered.

"What's wrong with you pixie?" I ask Alice just frowns at me.

"Leah and Nick are serious about getting their wedding done." Alice says while sitting next to Renesmee.

"Or maybe it's payback for making us get up at 4 a.m. to go dress shopping." Ness replies quickly with a smile on her face. Alice just rolls her eyes.

"Young one you won't be saying that when you marry the wolf." with that she gets up and goes upstairs to do whatever vampires do to calm down.

"Speaking of weddings are you two going to tie the knot soon?" Dylan asks Renesmee.

"Are you going to get married anytime soon?" Ness spits back quickly.

"Um no I was just asking a question." Dylan says confused as to why Ness is acting so rude.

"Well then leave us alone." on that bitchy note she gets up and leaves.

I follow her out as she walks outside to the back porch.

"Okay what was that about? Dylan asked a simple question why did you get so angry?" I walk over standing in front of her so she has to look at me.

"I'm just not ready to get married anytime soon and I just got annoyed that she asked us that. Everyone is always wondering 'oh when is Ness and Jake going to make the big step' I mean I'm yours and your mine. That's clear right? Well then why the hell do we have to get married?" she says this all threw clenched teeth.

"People get married to take the huge step. Which means that you are forever that person's. It's just an official way of saying I love you." I say with a shrug I mean I've never pressured Renesmee into marrying me.

Mainly because if I did I know she would say no freak out and runaway.

"Do you think this mean we have to get married now. Because you know we don't. We can get married tomorrow or hell in the next century I don't care as long as I'm still your boyfriend." I say while wrapping my arms around her waist.

She automatically places her hands around my neck.

"I wouldn't say we should wait a century but I don't want to rush it." Renesme says while kissing me on the lips lightly.

"Your call. your call." she giggles and at that moment I don't really care if we don't ever get married as long as I'm with her.

**A/N: How bout it? Favorite part least favorite part. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews for last chapter!

Chapter 7: Fast maybe even as fast as the speed of sound

After I admitted to Jacob my little issue with getting married I went into the kitchen to apologize for acting like an ass. After dinner we hung out more but then Jacob went home and I went to sleep.

Which was very needed since all that shit happened yesterday with Gabe.

I woke up and went downstairs to see my mom saying that she was going over to Charlie's to hang out. I went with her and we talked and chilled. When we got home I said I felt like hunting so I did.

I was running in the forest when I saw it. It was like a quick flash of I don't know white. I almost tripped with how fast they ran next to me. I tried to chase but the person sped up.

I still ran though of course.

_I'm going to catch you._

But then I stopped dead in my tracks after realizing what usually happens to me when I chase stuff.

_You usually almost die Ness._

So I stopped and headed back to the house. I ran home as fast I can and when I got in the house you can best believe I yelled for everyone in the house to come downstairs.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Yeah what's got you so anxious?" Jasper asked probably detecting my anxiety about this situation.

"Guys I was hunting and this flash of white ran past me. I tried to catch up with it but I stopped since I didn't want to you know get killed. I know it was a vampire though because that bitch was going fast." I say with a head shake still surprised at how fast the vampire was going.

I've seen vampires go fast but not so fast that all I see is color.

"Well I guess you should warn Jacob and we will keep a look out for this white figure." Carlisle's says.

I mean what can we really do.

"How fast was it going Ness?" Jacob asks when I'm at his house sitting in the kitchen watching him make worlds biggest burger.

"It was like lightening speed. You know how my father is like the fastest vampire you know. I'm positive this vampire was faster. All I got was color and it was white. I was running and I felt the wind rip past. I almost fell over." I say still surprised at the incident myself.

"Alright well don't go hunting alone. And don't go in the forest period by yourself." he says now sitting across from me chomping on the burger like it's the last meal he'll ever have.

"I got to warn the pack about this. You wanna come?" he asks after finishing his little meal.

"Sure." I say and get up to head outside.

He phases and I stand next to him when were in the forest.

"Ready set go." I yell and speed off into the forest. I'm going fast I can tell because when I go really fast I don't even see color anymore I just see a black wall and my focus point on where I want to be.

I see Sam's house in the distance and Jacob's howl signifying the pack needs to meet there.

I run all the way up to porch since that's our finish line.

Jacob phases and comes out of the woods with nothing on but a pair of shorts.

"I beat you doggy!" I yell while jumping up and down.

"Yeah, yeah. You beat me." Jacob says with a head shake.

"Oh don't be all bitter with me." I say as he past me into the house.

He just shakes his head and laughs. Emily is in the living room in a rocking chair reading to baby Jason. If this isn't a Kodak moment I don't know what is.

Jason has a huge toothy little grin on his face as his mother reads a nursery rhyme to him. You kind of want to leave because you feel like your interrupting a intimate moment.

"Hey Emily and Jas." Jacob booms. He would ruin the peaceful moment. You can tell Emily is agitated for like a minute but then she lets it go and smiles.

_Emily is too patient if it was me I would've punched Jake._

"Hey Jake come here to say hello to little Jasy?" Emily says while making Jason wave his hands.

He starts to giggle and I smile. I'm sorry but he has the cutest little laugh.

"No actually were here to talk about leeches but seeing this little guy is a plus." I smile at his attempt to be all cute with the baby. But when you say leech the point of being cute is ruined.

"Hey Jake and Ness what's up." Sam says while coming out the back.

"We called a pack meeting." right after that the pack barges into the front door. I move out the way to keep from getting stampeded.

Emily barely dodges them.

I sit on a chair in the kitchen next to Emily and the baby so I can play with Jason and here what's going on. I sit Jason on my lap and I catch Jacob with a small smile on his while looking at me play with the baby.

I smile at him while he explains the issue with this vampire.

"Ness said she saw a vampire in the forest. Well actually all she saw was color. And the color was white. Apparently this vampire is fast and I mean fast. So I think we should have our guards up more when it comes to patrolling. We have to keep our senses open." everyone nods there heads.

"I'll go patrol." Jared says along with Embry and Seth head out with him.

Some of the pack stays and some leave but I'm to into this baby to go anywhere.

When Emily goes to talk to Sam for a minute Jacob comes over.

"I wouldn't take you for being the paternal type." he says while pulling up a chair next to me.

"There are many levels to me that you don't know." I say with a grin while Jason plays with the ring on my finger that my parents got me for graduation. I play close attention to make sure he doesn't yank it off and choke on it.

"So now your complex?" Jacob asks.

"Nope. This fascination with babies is new to me. I usually hate kids. Like I really hate kids. With there snot and crying and shit. Opps that was a bad word. Can't use bad words around the baby." I say with a snort.

"I never paid attention to kids either." Sam says while walking into the kitchen with his arms wrapped around Emily's waist.

"But I'm sure when Jason was born you instantly fell in love with him." I say while Jason starts playing with one of my many earrings in my ear hole.

"Of course but giving birth to an actual human being is probably the most fulfilling thing I've ever done." Emily says with a peaceful smile on her face.

"You want kids?" Sam asks. I look at Jacob with wide eyes. He has an amused look on his face.

"Wow we've got the are you getting married question but never the kids thing. Um well I wouldn't mind." Jacob says with a shrug.

"Yeah I never put to much thought into it. Plus I don't think I'd be the greatest mom. I would be the only mom to feed their baby a Snickers bar because I didn't feel like cooking dinner." I say with a snort.

"I didn't think I would be a good mom either." Emily says.

"But you ended up being a pretty good mother to me." Sam says. I smile at their intimate moment which I feel I shouldn't be looking at. So I blush and continue to play with Jason.

Later when me and Jacob are walking back to his house. I think about the baby thing. I don't think I would be a good mom. Some people just are suited for it but I'm not.

Like Rose and Esme. They would be killer mother's if they actually got the chance to have kids. Esme had a child but he died but even then I'm sure she was still a great mother.

"You would be a great mom Ness." Jake says as we continue to stroll the beach. For a second I'm going to ask him how he knew what was I thinking but I realize he's holding my hand.

Plus I was to in thought to block my thoughts.

"Really because I think I would suck ass." I say with a frown.

"Look Bella never even thought about having a kid. And when she figured out she was pregnant with you she fought tooth an claw for you when everyone else wanted you dead. And look where that got us." he says with a wave gesturing between me and him.

My mom did tell me how she never ever thought about kids since she was with my dad. But when she got pregnant with me she said she instantly felt a bond with me.

"But still -."

"No buts Ness you would be an awesome crazy mother. That would sneak our kids out to ice cream or something even though I said their grounded." I laugh because I would do that.

"And you would be the dad who would try to teach our kid baseball and end up getting hit in the head with the ball." Jacob mock glares at me which only makes me laugh harder.

"Nice babe." he says with a smirk.

"Aw you know I love you to bits." I say while nuzzling my nose in his neck.

We walk to the house and we see Billy and Charlie in the living room watching a baseball game.

"Hey guys." Charlie says.

We say our hellos and I go upstairs and sit on Jacob's bed. I'm kind of glad he built an upstairs to this house. Gives it a sense of privacy. Jacob plugs in the x-box.

"Boys in there damn video games." I grumble to myself.

"Hey you're playing against me." Jake says while pointing at me. I can tell he's serious so I take the grin off my face.

I'm about an hour into getting my ass kicked by him in Halo when I hear a low howl. Jacob instantly shuts off the x-box and runs downstairs. He goes into the bushes and I know he phased.

I run downstairs too and Billy and Charlie are looking at each other confused. Well Charlie's more confused than anyone.

"Um duty calls." I say with a light smile. Billy just chuckles at me and turns back to the TV. Charlie looks at me for a minute and I mouth 'need to know' to him.

He turns back to the game grumbling something like "Need to know my ass". I laugh and walk outside to porch. So I can have a panic attack outside instead of in the house with Charlie and Billy.

I sit on that porch for at least an hour and then I decide to head over to Emily's. But I stop since it's probably not too safe to be walking around all alone.

_Still I can cover for myself. _My ego snipes back. I tell my ego to shut the hell up before it gets us killed. An hour turns into two and then I decide to go to home. But that requires walking threw the forest.

_Shit!_

No, you know what I can run as fast as I please.

With that thought I tell Billy and Charlie I'm going home and I run as fast as sound into the forest. Hoping nothing happens. I get home with no trouble but I instantly know something's up because no one is in the house.

"Hello!" I shout through out the house.

"I'm here!" Dylan yells from her room. I run up the steps.

"Dylan where's my family?" I ask while standing in the doorway. I'm going to hyperventilate in a minute I can feel it.

Of course Dylan is cool as a damn cucumber.

"They all went hunting saying they were all thirsty and will be back in about a half an hour." she says with a wave.

Fuck they lied to her.

"Dylan what color were their eyes?" I ask quietly.

"Gold." she says weakly while looking up from her magazine.

"And when did they leave?" I ask calmly again.

"An hour ago." she replies looking me dead in the eye.

"Shit!" she yells suddenly realizing how dangerous this situation could be.

"Yeah and Jacob went with the pack at least two hours ago." I say while sitting on the edge of the bed. I lean my elbows on my knees and run my hands threw my hair.

"Okay well what do we do?" Dylan asks nervously.

"Nothing if we just stay here and stay away from the problem we will be a great help. Dylan we would be a huge ass distraction if we ran into a fight. It would only make the situation way worst." I say with a shrug.

I almost forgot this worry thing has never happened to Dylan. She doesn't know how to react right now. So I guess I have to be calm for the both of us. Even though it's kind of hard since I'm freaking out myself.

But I chill out because I always think something is up but everything ends up okay.

"Ness you alright you look like your trying to solve a math problem." Dylan says with a snort trying to make light of the situation.

I try to smile but I have this strong feeling of believing something bad just happened my thoughts are corrected when I feel a spasm in the middle of my chest.

"Fuck something happened to Jacob." I groan out as I hold my chest.

"What okay tell me what's wrong Ness." Dylan says urgently while getting in my face.

"My chest only hurts like this when something happens to Jacob." I groan out. It feels like a horrible case of heart burn to be honest.

"Alright what do you want Tylenol?" Dylan asks confused.

"Just water Dylan. It will go away when I see Jake. It's just the imprint." I say with a wave trying to make it seem like my chest being on fire isn't a big deal. Dylan see's the pain on my face and instantly knows it's not all I'm making it out to be.

She runs out and gets me the water. I just sit there trying to take deep breaths. This only happens every once in awhile when Jake gets hurt. And only if he's beat up pretty bad.

I try to do my deep breathes thing but it's not working the pain is actually getting worse.

"Here you go Ness. Are you sure I can't get you anything else." Dylan says while handing me some water. I take a swig of water but end up downing the whole cup.

I take a deep breath but I hear a crash. My head shoots up instantly.

"Dylan go in the closet and lock the door." I think to her urgently. She nods her head and runs into the closet. I make sure she locks it and I walk downstairs to see one of the windows broken.

I walk around quietly my heart racing.

"You know they said to just get the half human. But I didn't expect there to be a full human here. I guess that's just a plus for me though." I turn around to see the person who that voice belonged to.

It's a man. Well more of a boy. He looks at least ten and had a sugary sweet smile on his face. He makes Jane and Alec look like woman and men. He has white hair and had little features. And is at least 4'8.

"Come here." he hisses as if that's going to make me come to him.

"No." I say hoarsely. My chest is still killing me so my breathing is a little wild.

"I guess I'm going to have to take you forcefully." in a flash he's behind me and has a steel grip on me. Jasper's words ring in my ears "Don't ever let them get their hands around you."

I hiss and try to get loose but it's not working for this little boy. I step on his foot with all my might and he lets up his grip a little bit. I turn around and start swiping. He dodges my attacks at his face.

And tries to get my hands but I jump back.

In another speedy move he's behind me but I throw him off of me.

"Bitch." he snarls at me as he get's up in another fast motion.

That gets me mad and I start going wild. I grab his arm and yank him out the window he broke. He falls into the backyard and I land on his chest. I lean down and start punching. He grabs my hand and throws me off of him. I land in the forest with a loud crack.

I shake it off now that I'm running on pure adrenaline so that means my little copy cat gift is about to get in affect.

The boy tries to grab me but my reflexes are as fast as his now so I immediately catch his wrist and throw him up in the air. He goes in the air and I grab his leg before he hit's the ground and I throw him into a tree which gets knocked over.

I'm at him in another fast move and I rip his head off. I take his arm and rip that off too.

After that I rip him apart. I run into the house and I get a lighter. I set the limbs on fire and a purplish smoke comes up and the smell of in scents attack my nose.

I walk into the house to see me and the boy broke the couch in half and put a couple of dents in the wall.

_Esme won't be too happy bout that._

I go upstairs and knock on the door.

"Dylan it's me." I say after I hear Dylan scream.

She unlocks the door and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh Ness." she sighs with relief and launches herself at me.

"It's alright I handled it." I say while she sobs into my chest.

"Wait you handled it? You killed that vampire?" she asks with her eyes red rimmed.

"Uh yeah I had to. He was going to kill us." I say with a head shake.

"He? It was a man." she asks I guess that gets her even more scared.

"Chill it was a boy. He was at least ten but was actually probably like 110 years old." I say with a shrug. I can't have any damn emotions anymore when I kill these vampires or I might go crazy.

"You killed a ten year old." she says stunned now. I lay down on her bed as she shakes her head in shock.

"Dylan he wasn't a newborn he was at least a century old by his fighting skills. Plus he was fast." I say the last part quietly.

If I just killed the fast vampire that I saw earlier then that means my family and pack should be okay. Not unless there's more vampires than we thought.

"Ugh." I moan. This is too much.

"What?" Dylan asks.

"We have a problem Dylan." I say.

A/N: How bout it? Huh, review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for reviews!

Chapter 8: You need to trust me even though I'm tired

"We have a problem? We have a bigger problem than the one at hand!" Dylan screeches now pacing the room.

This isn't good for my condition. I did just beat up a little ten year old vampire and on top of that my chest is still sore from the imprint. If Jake doesn't get better soon I think I might go crazy.

"Listen Dylan the problem is bigger than I thought it was." I say with labored breaths.

"Explain." is all she says. I sigh at her insensitivity. _Shit I'm in pain! _But I guess this isn't the right moment to be selfish.

"I thought you know that it was just that one vampire who was the problem. But if he was the problem then everyone would be back here by now. As you can see no one is here!" I say stating the obvious.

"So what your saying is we have no clue what's going on." Dylan says with her arms crossed looking out the window staring at the forest.

"Basically." I wheeze.

"Ness you need a Tylenol." Dylan goes downstairs to get me the pill.

She comes back up with another glass of water and the pill. I take the pill with the water. When I'm done Dylan looks at me with her eyebrows raised. Her heated stare is freaking me out.

"Dylan we are not going to look for them. I'm telling you we will only make it worst." I yell at her. She doesn't flinch she just continues to look at me.

"Not safe." is all I say and I close my eyes.

The moment my eyes shut I hear feet running. I sigh with my eyes still closed. I get up and walk downstairs. Dylan is at least is in the forest a little bit by now. I pick up my pace and I grab her arm.

"Ness get off of me." I open my eyes and they have a blank facial expression on them.

Seriously though I'm half _vampire_. Does she really think can out run me! That's quite comical actually. 

The whole time I contemplate these thoughts Dylan is still trying to peel off my steel grip on her.

"Let me go!" she yells frustrated that I'm not letting go.

"How come you never seemed strong before I knew you were a half vampire?" she asks annoyed.

"It's easy pretending to be weak." I say with a snort. I must've pissed her off with that because she starts jumping up and down screaming like a asylum patient. She has a mixture of a scary movie scream and a horse.

"Dylan shut the fuck up someone might here us." I say through clenched teeth.

_She needs to grow the hell up._

"No I want them to find us so you can just fight them and solve the problem that quickly. I mean you are so damn strong." she says with a huff.

"Dylan you don't get it. I'm half as strong as a vampire. If I wasn't trained and taught all the stuff I can do well then lets just say that be like you fighting a tiger. I would die!" I yell frustrated that she thinks I'm so fucking strong.

"Damn I can die too Dylan! So if you act like a little baby and scream your head off, someone will find us and we will get hurt. I can't protect you and myself. A vampire can get easily distracted by your blood and be on you like white on rice. So just chill and watch some TV." with that I send her upstairs. 

I stay downstairs and sit on my porch.

The nerve of some people. I can't get over how Dylan actually thought she could out run me. Then with screaming and making me sound like I'm God. I just sigh and let it go. I'll give her another cuss out later because right now my main priority is trying to figure out what happened to my family.

I run over stuff that's seemed suspicious in the last couple of weeks. I honestly can't think of anything other than that death of some people in Chicago but they already caught the killer evidence and all.

"Shit." I whisper to myself while running my fingers through my hair.

I guess while I'm waiting I could at least savage the living room a bit. Seeing as half this mess is mine.

I start to get the broom and sweep when I hear footsteps. My head shoots to the stairs to make sure Dylan isn't trying another prison break. But she is still upstairs watching TV. I look outside and grip the broom.

I walk slowly to the door to wait for my attacker with the broom in my hand. I know it won't help much but it's a distraction plus I need all the help I can get. I'm not saying I couldn't kill a vampire the couple of vampires on my kill list can prove that. But I'm just saying that's all purely luck if you ask me.

I continue to wait for my attacker when I see my father slowly walk out of the lining of the forest. I almost pass out from the shock. My father looks very warn out. Tired even.

"Dad." I say lightly.

He looks up at me his eyes showing how much distress they just went through.

"Dad." I say again this time scared.

"What happened?" I ask while rushing over to him.

"Go inside." is all he commands.

I just nod my head but I stop when I look at the couch. There's no where at the moment to really get comfortable so I just stand around.

"What happened in here Ness?" my dad asks in shock but then it turns to knowing when he reads my thoughts.

"Sounds right." he says with a sigh.

"What sounds right? Where the hell is Jacob? On that note where is everyone? What's going on." my voice gets louder and more hysteric with each question.

"They told me to leave. I put up a good fight but they threatened to kill everyone on the field without a second thought. I read all of there minds they weren't bluffing." What is going on?

"Who told you to leave?" I ask.

Before he can answer my mom and the rest of the family stumble through the house. Well everyone except Carlisle. Esme looks so distraught and scared.

_Something's up._

My mom rushes over to my father and they just embrace each other. The distance probably was to much for the both of them. I just sit on the floor while everyone slowly asses the damage I did in the house.

"What you do Ness get in a fight with a bear. Please tell me you one." Emmett says with a light smile. I smirk up at him with pained eyes.

"I got in a fight with some boy vampire. He was younger than even Jane and Alec. I think he was the vampire I saw earlier in the forest. But I got him, of course not without a good fight." I say while bumping fist with Emmett a proud uncle I'm guessing.

"So now it's your turn to speak." I say serious again.

"Where's Carlisle and the pack. What's going on?" I say annoyed that these questions I've been asking for the past fifteen minutes have yet to be answered.

"Calm down Ness we don't even know what happened really." Rosalie says with a shrug.

"Tell me what you know then." I say angrily.

"Fine we were all sitting downstairs when I got a vision. I saw us in the field where the volturi came. We were fighting this coven. Nothing special about them other than there ages. But we were getting beat bad. The pack came in and we still were getting beaten." Alice sighs.

"This all happened in the vision or in real life?" I ask confused.

"The vision and real life. Carlisle stopped the fight by telling the leader to stop." Alice shakes her head. My father snorts a little bit and everyone snaps their heads in his direction.

"Alice was just thinking of how Carlisle's kindness never ceases to amaze her." I smile a little bit. Carlisle is probably the most compassionate man I will ever know.

"We all stopped and all made a line circling around the other coven. But suddenly one of the boys was gone. I didn't know where we he went. Looking at this mess I guess he came here. Anyway it was at least nine of them now eight. But the leader said he wanted to talk to us apparently he thought this territory was free. When he saw us they overreacted and attacked. I knew something was wrong when the leader asked for Edward to leave. He didn't want him to read his mind. I have no clue why he still wants to talk to Carlisle." Alice says with her little body stiff with frustration.

We might've left Carlisle to die. 

"Are there any odds Carlisle will be okay?" I ask a little bit nervous.

"He'll be fine that I'm sure of. I don't see any harm coming to him." Alice says looking extremely positive.

"How bout the wolves?" still a little bit scared on that one.

"Um well…" my mom trails off.

"Just tell me." I command.

"One of the girls in the coven got their arms around Jacob. His ribs are cracked again. When I was leaving I saw them carrying Jacob to La push." I sigh.

"This is just too much."

"You got that right." my mother says with a sigh too.

When Carlisle gets back I'll go to La push since he might probably end the meeting with the coven and then head to La push to get Jake all set. As we wait Esme begins to sweep up the mess. I told her repeatedly that I will clean it up but after my 40th time telling her to stop. I let it go.

She needed something to distract herself.

"So what happened?" Dylan asks once I get back in her room. I touch her shoulder and tell her. She nods her head and looks very uncomfortable.

"We have a new coven issue now." she says.

"Yep," is all I say while laying down again on her bed. I sit there for a minute when Dylan sighs and I turn my head to look at her.

"What's wrong? Everyone's okay except Jake and Sam. All Seth got was a broken arm probably." I say with a shrug.

"I know but I just wanted to say sorry for not trusting you. I thought you were lying to me just to keep me away from the fight. I should've trusted you. I mean you do have more experience in this category than I do. Besides it is your life." Dylan snorts at that little comment.

"Listen dude I would never lie. Alright well I would. Would I do it if it meant keep you safe? Yes. But Dylan you need to trust me on this stuff. Not all vampires are nice and well trained like me and my family. Some vampires well most actually are crazy and evil." Dylan just nods.

"That being said don't act a fool when I say not to do something. Besides if you got hurt that would crush Seth." Dylan panics at the mention of Seth. I smile evilly knowing I hit a nerve.

_Aw, I'm such a bitch. But hey whatever I can to keep this chick safe._

"Is he in La push?" she asks now in my face probably going ape shit.

"We can go to La push when Carlisle gets back. So relax take a chill pill." I lazily lean back on the bed.

"Your care free feeling about all of this is very annoying Renesmee." Dylan says sternly.

"You go through a million and one of these things you tend to be easy breezy about them." I say with a yawn.

"Your crazy." she whispers. I soon doze off but I'm awoken with a start about two hours later.

"What's happening?" It comes out more slurred since I'm asleep.

"Everyone wants to see. Not unless you don't want to know who that coven is." Dylan says with her eyebrows raised.

"Crap." I grumble to myself as I get up.

I go downstairs with Dylan and my family are sitting in a circle. For a second I'm stunned. The living room is perfectly fine now. Everything was swept up the window was replaced. It's all good.

"Renesmee Dylan glad you two could finally come down." Carlisle says with a light smile. I smile back tiredly.

"Yeah so what's up." Dylan says seriously.

I feel like I'm slacking. I'm supposed to be the one asking all the questions and being quick. To hell with it I'm too damn tired, fighting vampire takes a lot out of you.

"The coven is from Russia and they are new to the whole vegetarian lifestyle. They want to start a new life. The leader Roman is a very smart man. He got nervous when he figured out that we were already holding the territory. But all of that will be talked about when they come over tomorrow though." that's it.

They spent a whole day fighting and that's it!

I shake my head and grab Dylan. I nod my head to my dad thinking "Off to La push." he just nods his head and I put Dylan on my back.

"Close your eyes I'm going to go very fast." I say slowly. I feel her nod and I take off. Dylan groans into my back since I'm going so fast but whatever it gets us to our destination quicker.

In a minute give or take a few seconds we arrive at Billy's house. Dylan jumps off my back and runs over to Seth when she sees him sitting on the porch looking very tired.

I walk pass the couple and go upstairs to Jacobs room. Billy was just cooking something to eat.

I open the door a crack and look in the room. Jake looks tired as hell for a sec I decide to head back home but I hear Jake call my name.

"Ness come in." he says with a smile.

I walk in and sit next him on his bed. He wraps his arm me and I lay on his chest.

"You alright?" he ask quietly.

"Tired." is all I say. Jacob starts chuckling.

"We all are." 

A/N: That was a shitty ending I'm not gonna lie but anyway. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you for reviews. Quick Question, has anyone had a problem with my story or reading or reviewing? I've had a problem reading the reviews so I was wondering if it's just my computer._

_Chapter 9: Vampire watch while baby sitting_

_I fell asleep next to Jacob and his beaten and bruised body. The next day I woke up and let him continue sleeping. I thought he deserved the rest. I looked around for Dylan for a minute but I realized it might be best if she stayed at La push._

_We are going to have a house full of vampire who are new to the whole vegetarian lifestyle in the house later. I don't think a sweet juicy human would help the situation._

_I made a dash into the woods and started to run at my own pace. When I entered the house everyone was dressed formally._

"_I have to wear a dress don't I?" I ask Alice. Alice beams and I take it as a yes._

"_Your dress is on the bed in your room." I just go with it and walk upstairs. I take a shower so the vampire's don't smell Jacob on me. I scrub as hard as I can. I dry off and head over to the bed with my underwear on. _

"_Alice." I groan. She knows how I feel about bright colors and what does she do. She gets me a damn a orange dress. I put on the curve hugging one strap dress. Alice laid out a pair of black Mary Jane's._

_When I get downstairs Alice grumbles a little bit._

"_Nessie honey you have to comb your hair out. It's all wild." she whispers to me as she pats it down. I look in the mirror when she's done now it looks glued to my head._

_How'd she do that?_

Before I can ask her that my father tenses up and says there on the way. I sit down next to Emmett who doesn't seem to pleased to be waiting for the arrival of coven that nearly killed his family yesterday either.

In fact no one looks too jazzed about the situation. Trust me I want to kick some major ass but I'm a good girl so I'll play fair. Maybe.

I hear their car drive down the freeway and onto our private road into our driveway. Then I proceed to hear seven footsteps. I can barely hear the footsteps as a matter of fact.

Seven figures appear at the front door and everyone instantly plasters fake ass smiles on their face. My family is full of such wonderful actors that for a second I thought someone told a funny joke.

"Roman nice to see you again." Carlisle says to a big guy with jet black hair. For a minute I'm actually scared for my life. This dude is very intimidating. I look at Emmett to make sure I'm not the only one who thinks he looks like the Hulk's little brother.

There are seven figures behind who all seem to well straggle behind them.

"Nice to see you too Carlisle." Frankly I don't think either of them like each other too much. I'm glad that the feeling is mutual.

"Come inside so I can formally introduce you to my family." Carlisle is really good at being nice but I think only our family can see the disgust in his eyes.

Roman and his army walk in the house. All my family gather around the one couch while Roman forms around the other one across from ours.

_It's a sick twisted version of Family Feud._

"This is Alice her mate Jasper. Emmett and his mate Rosalie. Edward and his mate Bella this is their daughter Renesmee. And my mate Esme." Carlisle says gesturing to each of us. Everyone kindly waves at Roman and is coven.

I hear mumbled hellos. They all have thick accents.

"This hear is my mate Eleanor." Roman says gesturing to his mate which is a very petite woman with long black hair. Her eyes are a strange gold to. Actually all of their eyes look goldish red.

"Jordan and Cher." Roman waving to a 30 year old looking couple. The man Jordan is average height my fathers build with red hair. The woman is tall blonde and I guess bossy looking.

"Esther and Nathan." A short couple who look 15 smile lightly at us. They seem to be the only nice couple so far. The woman Esther is kind of a nerdy library looking kind of girl with frizzy brown hair. While Nathan is mousy looking too.

"Megan and Shawn." Megan and Shawn look like the golden couple of a high school. She looks like an amazing cheerleader and Shawn looks like he could be a quarterback.

"So nice to meet your family. But where is the other girl?" Carlisle asks a little bit confused.

"Sharon ran away because the young one over there killed her mate." Megan says with a sneer.

_She asks like a bitchy cheerleader too._

I don't show any remorse at all. I mean am I supposed to? He did try to kill me.

I just look at my hand and the ring on my finger that my parents gave me.

Carlisle smiles lightly trying to break the obvious tension in the room.

"So lets get started on talking about our territory issue." I just sigh and lean back against the couch since it's going to be a long morning. I wonder distantly what Jacob is doing right now. Knowing him he's still knocked out on his bed.

"We believe that all should stick to the Port Angeles area." Carlisle says with a confident smile even though I can see in his eyes he still has a hate for this family but is trying his hardest to let it go.

"I agree we should stick to Port Angeles since Forks is occupied by your clan and La push is the reservation where the wolves live am I correct?" Roman asks looking at Carlisle.

"Yes La push is off limits." we absolutely don't want to lead the coven to La push because treaty or not it would still mean war.

That's a situation I just don't want to be in. _Ever._

"Okay then it's settled my family will stick to the Port Angeles area." Roman gets up and leaves with his army without a handshake a wave or a nod in our direction he just leaves like that.

"Bitch." I hiss lowly under my breath. I catch Megan shoot daggers at me. I'm tempted to buck at her. Since I don't want to make a mess in the house I just smirk at her. Megan shoots daggers at me until her mate Shawn pushes her out of the doorway.

When they're out of hearing range everyone breaks out in groans of annoyance.

"I do not like those guys." my mom says with a head shake.

"No one does Bella." Emmett says.

"Especially Nessie. Did you guys see what she did with that Megan chick." Emmett says with a pat on my back. I just nod my head.

"Yeah Ness don't do that again. Megan was seriously thinking about attacking you. And none of them are to happy about you killing the boy from yesterday." my father says in a disapproving tone.

"Sure dad. I'll make sure of it." I say as I get up.

"Wait is this the last we will ever see of these people?" I ask Alice.

"Sadly no. We will see them more than we won't to in fact." _Great_.

"Alright." I go upstairs and peel off the dress that I'm wearing and throw on some booty shorts and I a form fitting t-shirt. I put on my converse and head out of the house. Alice yells for me.

"Yeah?" I ask as she follows me out.

"I was just wondering if you wanted a ride. I have to go to La push to get Leah we have wedding stuff to do. I'm not making you come Ness." she adds as if reading my mind.

I really don't want to walk anyway. I agree and we get in her car. The drive over is very quiet and relax. Alice is probably at ease a little bit sense she's about to do one of her favorite activities. Planning parties.

I smile to myself glad that Alice is happy.

She drops me off at Jacob's house. I hop out and walk in the house. Jake has his shirt off with a bandage on the side of his stomach with nothing on but sweat pants. He looks up at me with a lazy grin on his face.

"You left me." is all he says with a fake pout.

"I know, I had to go get ready for the meeting with the other coven." I say as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"How was it?" he asks as he cooks something on the stove.

"It was okay. You could tell none of us like each other period. Especially they hate me because I killed one of their own yesterday. I'll just show you." I say the last.

Jacob just nods his head and I touch his back and let all the events of yesterday flow out and into him.

"I'm glad you smirked to that girl Megan. She's seems like a worst version of Blondie if that's even possible." Jake gets a horrified look on his face. I slap him on the back.

"That's wrong." I say with a chuckle.

He just kisses me on the lips as he walks over to the living room to eat his fried sandwich or whatever he cooked. I sit next to him as he turns on the TV.

"So where's Billy?" I ask while Jacob tries to eat and look for a movie at the same time.

"Fishing with Charlie." he says with his mouth full of food.

I just nod and the door opens and we see Seth and Dylan walk through.

"Hey guys." Seth says as he looks for food in the fridge.

"Listen Seth what did I tell the pack last time about barging in my house and eating up all my shit." Jacob says while looking over the back of the couch menacingly at Seth.

"Not to do it." is all Seth says bashfully.

"Okay then." is all Jacob says and turns to look at me with a smile.

"You did not just cuss out Seth and try to start up a jolly conversation with me." I say with a chuckle.

"Well what do you want me to do? Apologize to Seth?" he asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes." is all I say. Jacob sighs dramatically and turns back around and says "Sorry Seth you can take as much as you want.".

"Thank you Jake and Ness." Seth lights up like a Christmas trees and dives into the fridge. Dylan just looks at him with a smile only a girlfriend could have for her true love.

_Fools in love._

"See now he's trashing my fridge. What I do for you." Jacob says with a smirk.

"You do it because you love me duh." I say with a giggle.

"Damn right." he says against my lips. We start kissing and just when I try to straddle his lap. Someone clears their throat.

"What." Jacob growls.

"Sorry dude but Sam caught a scent and he called a pack meeting." Embry says before he runs out the house. I move out the way as Jacob slowly gets up.

"Hey can you phase?" I ask as he heads towards the door.

"I'll just walk over." he says.

"You coming?" I nod and head out.

We walk to the Emily's house and I sit down next to Jake right when we get comfortable Sam explains what happened.

"About a mile away from my house I smelt a leech scent. It was fresh too, I caught the scent about at 4 in the morning when I was running patrols. Jared got a scent up in the cliffs area yesterday." wow lots and lots of vampire scents.

"Whoever this leech or leeches are their not afraid to come on our territory. So we need to be on the extra look out." Jacob says in alpha mode.

"Alright. Jake can't run patrol right now. Leah is still out with Alice, so Embry, Paul, Gabe, and Alex go and patrol." I look up at the mention of Gabe. He waves at me and I smile back.

Before we head out Sam stops me.

"Ness I know you wouldn't mind but me and Emily want to have a night out tonight. Like go up to Seattle and have dinner. So I was wondering-" I cut Sam off.

"Yes I will baby-sit Jason. Just give me a time when you want me to come over." I say very sternly.

"Great how about 7." Sam says making sure it's okay.

"That's fine. I'll be over." with that I meet Jake out on the porch and he looks at me with a smirk.

"Were baby sitting?" he asks while wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I don't know about you but I am." I say with a head shake.

"Yeah but you know were like a joint package. You take one you take both." I laugh at his analogy. Even though it's true.

"True babe." the rest of day we just hang at Jacob's house and watch TV. At 6: 50 I get up and head over to Emily's house. Jacob throws on a shirt and comes with me.

I walk in the house to see Sam dressed in nice suit pants and a button up white shirt. Emily has on a black cocktail dress. With her long black hair in a long ponytail. She's putting on some nice diamond studs.

"Okay Jason. Make sure these two kids don't mess up the house." Sam says to Jason.

"Kids I am very mature for my age." I say with a huff.

"We know." everyone says in unison.

I roll my eyes and Sam hands me baby Jason and I go to sit on the couch.

"So you guys we should be back by at least eleven and Jason hasn't been fed yet but I have his bottle ready in the microwave. Um he usually falls asleep on his own so relax on that. He'll be out at like 8. But feed him soon." I nod my head as Emily drills me on Jason 101.

"Got it feed him. He'll fall asleep on his own. I think I can handle this." I say with a nod.

Emily smiles at me as if she's telling me to calm down.

Sam and Emily head out to the city right after I get the directions.

"Okay so it's seven- thirty I guess I'll get his food ready." Jacob says while walking into the kitchen.

"That's fine." I say while cooing Jason. He smiles up at me. I lay him down on a blanket on the floor and give him a rattle to play with. He gets distracted easily and I start shaking it in his face.

"So the food will take like ten minutes." Jacob says.

"Cool." I continue to shake the rattle in Jason's face.

"Let me see the toy." I hand Jake the rattle and he starts cooing to the baby.

The microwave beeps. I saw on a movie that you should test it. I put some on my hand to make sure it won't burn the roof of his mouth off.

"It's good." I say to myself.

I pick up Jason and start to feed him. He grabs the bottle on his own and I guess there's no need for me to really hold it for him.

"He's so cute." I say more to myself that Jake.

"Told you, you would be a great mom." Jacob says as he gets on the couch next to me.

"Whatever." Jason finishes his bottle. I hold him up and start patting his back to get him to burp. He finally does after the fifth burp. It's around eight and I can tell he's getting a little bit sleepy. I take him to his room and lay him down in his crib.

"Well mission accomplished." Jacob says after I come out of the room.

"Yes, I feel like super woman now." I say sarcastically.

"You know your proud." Jake mocks. I sit on the couch next to him and watch TV with him. About an hour into some random movie I dose off but I hear some weird screech. It's like not even a screech really more of tap.

"You hear that?" I ask disoriented.

"Yeah it sounded like a tap." Jacob says while getting up. I sniffs the air and gets rigid.

I sniff the air too. I smell a vampire.

"I'll go check on Jason." I say as I Jacob peeks out the window.

I walk in the room and Jason looks very peaceful in his baby sleep.

"Jake is anything wrong?" I ask again.

"No it's gone." he says perplexed.

"Alright. How about you call someone and tell them to patrol around the house. I don't want you phasing and screwing up the healing process of your ribs." I say quietly.

Jake looks pained for a minute but then agrees and pulls out his cell phone. He calls Quil and asks if he check around the house. I guess he agrees because Jacob hangs up.

"Good?" I ask.

"Good."

_Now we play the waiting game._

A/N: What's been lurking around? Kind of remind me of Corrupted Innocence but that's just me. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for reviews!

Chapter 10: It's like a bad horror movie

Quil finally made it over and followed some trail. We waited well Jacob waited in the living room I hung out in the baby room making sure nothing happened to Jason.

Jacob turned on a small lamp light in the room and talked to me about what Quil got.

"He followed a trail but then it ended like five miles out." he says while running his fingers through his hair. I just nod not really sure how to react.

My little baby sitting night has taken a turn for the worst. I feel like I'm in a damn horror movie. Hell my life is a fucking horror movie. With all the suspense and wild twist and turns a horror movie takes.

I shudder at the thought of what monster is around the next corner in my life.

"What time is it?" I ask quietly.

"10:45 Sam and Emily will be back in a few minutes." Jake says while sitting on the floor from under me since I'm sitting in a rocking chair next to the crib.

"Is it me or does my life have a horror movie feel to it?" I ask suddenly. Jacob just snorts and starts to rub my leg. I lean my head back against the chair.

The only sound is Jacob's strong heartbeat along with Jason's peaceful breathing and small little heartbeat. I sigh this is just well I don't even know how to describe how frustrated and mad I am.

It's hard to do regular shit like baby sit a friends kid when you have vampires constantly bothering you. Constantly, I wish I was human this is just so got damn frustrating.

I get up and head to the bathroom. Jake is shocked for a minute but I think he can tell I want to be alone. I sit down on the toilet and try to relax but it's kind of hard right now since I want to so desperately to punch something.

"Fuck!" I yell. I sit on the toilet for a couple more seconds and then Jacob walks in and looks at me pained.

"Ness…" he sighs.

"No Jacob I can't do anything without fucking vampires creeping around. I want so bad to just be a damn human. I don't want this anymore. I don't think I want kids you know why because I refuse to put them in this danger that were Jason in right now. I hate it." Jake just stares at me wide eyed.

"W-what Ness?" Jacob stutters out in shock. He knows how I hate being a half vampire sometimes but I don't think I've ever let him know to that extent.

"Just forget it." I say while getting up I hear Sam's truck pull in the driveway.

"Hey guys how was it." Emily asks. I smile for her even though on the inside I'm aching to kill something.

"It was fine Emily. Jason's a great baby." I say with a huge grin. Jacob comes out of the bathroom looking very distraught.

He pulls Sam aside and tells him of the little issue we had earlier. I see fear cross Sam's face. Probably fearing for his son and wife's safety. I walk out the front door and head home. Not in the mood to wait for Jake. I kind of hope I run into someone who wants me dead.

"Renesmee wait up!" Jacob says while trying to catch up to me.

I continue walking even though I know Jacob can catch up.

"Could you explain your little issue one more time." he says while we walk to my house. I'm not in the mood to be in La push anymore.

"Don't make me repeat it Jacob. You know exactly why I don't want kids or anything anymore." I say annoyed.

"Renesmee you and I both know that your going to get vampires in your life even if you weren't a half vampire. You would have to deal with them because I would still be a wolf I'm guessing in the scenario. Renesmee you got to learn to accept that this is your life-." I cut Jacob real quick.

"Whoa you don't think I accepted my life! I've been accepted my life. I understand completely that I am surrounded by mythical creatures it's just that it doesn't hurt to rant sometimes about how it has it's low points!" I say angrily.

Now he's making me sound like a child.

"I accept my responsibilities Jake so don't go around saying I need to accept shit. I accepted being like this when I was fucking two." I growl. I speed off like a two year old and head for the forest.

I punch the fuck out of a tree that it makes a real loud crack and falls on the ground. Jacob follows me of course and continues to talk to me.

"Okay stop being so damn stubborn and listen to me. I understand now that you accepted your life and I get that you want to rant about it can be a shitty life sometimes. But I don't think that's a good reason not to want to have well a life a family." he says while I walk through the forest. I can hear him grumbling as he steps on sticks and twigs.

"That is a great reason not to have kids you know why because I would be bringing them into a dangerous world. My mother got pregnant with me and look how well the vampire world reacted to that! So if we had kids I'm sure it would suck ass big time man." I continue to storm through the woods.

"Renesmee you got to stop putting yourself down like that. Screw everyone who has an issue with you. You did a lot more good than bad if you ask me." Jacob counters back.

"Like what!" I say angrily now he's just talking out of his ass.

"You mended the tension between the pack and the covens. You made your family happy with your birth. Charlie still can't get over how awesome you are. You made me the happiest guy on earth. If hadn't seen you that day I probably would've killed myself from the anguish and hurt of Bella being gone. You made me happy genuinely happy." he says the last part lowly.

"If it wasn't for the imprint you would hate me." I grumble to myself.

Jacob grabs me and crushes my lips on his. For a minute I try to push him off of me. I let it go and begin to kiss him back. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls my legs around his waist.

We pull back to catch our breath. I lean my forehead against his and he sighs. I smile as I feel his warm breath hit my face.

"Listen to me very carefully. I love you don't ever doubt that. Even when I am yelling at you I still love you. Everyone still loves you. No one hates you and if they do frankly there not important." Jacob says seriously.

I smile at him and he carries me home the rest of the way. He healed my thoughts for at least a good month. But next month I'll rant again and need to be told off. But that just goes with the territory.

"Hey guys. How was baby sitting?" my mom asks.

"How did you know?" Jacob asks.

"I told her earlier on the phone when I was at your house." I say with an eye roll. Jacob just nods in understanding.

"The baby sitting was fine. The vampire who was stalking us not so much." I say as Jacob puts me down.

"What a vampire was on La push land?" my mom asks confused.

"Yeah Sam has caught a few scents all over the place. We were watching and waiting for a vampire to actually appear in front of our eyes though." Jake says annoyed.

I would be annoyed too if a vampire I was looking for wouldn't hurry up and just show there face.

"So this happened after we made the deal with the coven right? How old was the scent?" my mom asks urgently now.

"Sam said the scent was at least a couple of minutes old. But the one from tonight was fresh but it died out like a few miles away from the house." Jacob says.

My mom's eyebrow is scrunched up in frustration.

"I need to tell Edward this maybe he'll know what's going on." right after that my mom calls my dad's name. He's down here in a flash of course.

"Yes?" he asks. But then he reads all of our minds and takes in what we are thinking about.

"You think it's that new coven who's been snooping around?" I ask.

"They can't we made a deal. But Roman was still very optimistic. Also I think they know Nessie has a connection with La push." I shake my head.

"Why would they worry about Renesmee?" Jacob asks confused.

"Everyone hates me because I killed one of their coven members yesterday." I say with a wave. It's whatever to me now.

"His mate wasn't at our little meeting either so she might have something against Ness." my mom says.

"Please tell me this isn't like that thing with the red headed leech." Jacob says while running his hands through his hair.

"I hate to say it might be." my father says optimistically.

"You know what I bet Roman wouldn't even stop her if she did something like that. I got this feeling that they really didn't like that the fact that we made a peace offering with the wolves. Plus I their mad that we already occupy this land." my mom says being the man with all the moves suddenly.

"Go mom coming up with all the theories in stuff." I say with a smile. My mom gives me a bland smile and I laugh.

"I'm just saying stuff that comes off the top of my head." she says with a laugh.

"That doesn't mean your thoughts aren't right love." my dad says with a smile.

"Well thank you honey." my parents lean in and start to make out.

"Ugh." I groan out. Emmett walks downstairs and shivers like we all are doing right now.

"If you have a little problem with us kissing go somewhere else." my dad says reading all of our thoughts.

"Dad this is a living room I'm living in it. It's public domain." I say in a serious voice.

"You're such a smart alec." he says but still gets up with my mother.

"Thank you." I say with a pleasant smile.

Jacob turns on the TV and starts to watch highlights for a baseball game on ESPN. Emmett's guy radar must've went off because he sits right in between me and Jake and they get into man talk. I roll my eyes and walk upstairs.

I lay down on my bed and try to think of who else has some beef with me and my family. But that kind of narrowed it down to at least half the vampires in the vampire world.

I just let the thought drift away and decide to think about something else more peaceful. Like sleep.

_Aww sleep so amazing._

I think about it harder and I eventually drift off.

I wake the next morning to hear my dad knocking on my door.

"Renesmee?" I hear my father ask.

"Umm… dad…leave now." I whisper as I roll over in the covers.

"Sweetie were doing something and Jacob's here." I shoot up at the mention of Jacob.

I knew that would get you up." my father chuckles and starts to close my door. On the way out I hear him say wear something comfortable.

I get in the shower and scrub my body and let the warm water just flow over me. I get out and put on some sweat pant Capri's and a t-shirt that was gray.

I go downstairs to see all my family in there sports gear wearing the color gray. Glad that I picked this specific color. Jacob is wearing a black t-shirt along with everyone from the pack.

"Baseball?" I ask Rosalie.

"Yeah we needed to do something to let off some steam so werewolf vs. vampire baseball was a perfect way to do so. Plus it's going to be a big thunderstorm today." Rose says with a wink.

I laugh and Jacob comes and wraps his arms around my waist. He starts to kiss my neck. I moan a little bit then he whispers in my ear: "You ready to get beaten?" he asks seductively.

"Oh so this you trying to get me to lose. Trying seduce me." I say with a smile.

"Is it working?" he asks while biting my ear. I moan a little and he chuckles quietly. I feel the vibrations run through out my whole body. He continues to rub my waist and I feel his warm hands go under my shirt. I can feel his hands on my skin.

Jacob sighs in my ear and I lean my to the opposite side to give him more access to my neck. Just as his tongue is about to run over my neck some more someone clears their throat. Jake growls and looks up and I open my eyes.

"Were leaving you horn dogs." Gabe says with an eye roll.

"Great!" I say cheerfully while rushing out the house like me and Jacob didn't almost have sex in front everybody. I turn around to see Jacob with a pout on his face.

"Bye Jake!" I say with a smile as I head over to catch up with my family as we head over to the field.

We reach the field and we split up into our teams. It's Esme as emperor my mom as catcher. While dad, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and me. Bat first. Alice is the pitcher. Jake is on first base. Sam on second, Embry on third, and Quil, Jared are on the in field. While Paul, Seth, and Gabe are on the outfield.

Leah, Collin, Brady and Dylan and the rest of the impritees are sitting on the side line watching the game. Gabe's little brother Alex is also on the in field.

I put on my baseball hat with a C on it. Alice's eyes are glazed over and she comes out of her fog suddenly and gets a evil grin on her face. My dad bats first and Alice does her dance and throws the ball. My dad swings and with a loud crack he hit's the ball off into the woods. The guys dash off into the forest.

My dad takes a run around the bases and then Paul throws the ball with all his might. My dad makes it back of course before the ball does.

Everyone goes up to bat of course for a minute everyone thought Emmett was going to break the bat. When I got up everyone got all happy.

"Come on Ness hit it out of the park!" Emmett yells.

"Oh baby it's okay if you don't make it!" Jake says with a wicked smile. I give him a sarcastic smile.

"Don't worry I got it." I say with a wink.

I get in my batting position and Alice does her little dance and pitches the ball.

I zone in on the ball and hit it. Just as I do it lightening comes down on the north side of the field and makes a crackling sound as I hit the ball. For a minute I watch as it literally flies across the field. Everyone is shocked for a minute but then recovers and goes to catch the ball. I fly through the bases.

But as we wait for the boys to come back with the ball everyone gets a little bit eerie.

"Where are the guys?" Dylan yells. We all shrug and just stand there.

Soon enough we here a howl an everyone instantly runs into the forest.

We all go to continue to run when we are met by a group of vampires.

"Where's Renesmee?" some girl asks.

A/N: Baseball gone wrong much? Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for reviews!

Chapter 11: No boundaries

Oh shit!

Have you ever been in a tiny clearing with your vampire family of 8 and your boyfriends pack of wolves who are all visibly angry with an enemy clan full of at least 12 vampires?

Of course you haven't because that freaky shit could only happen to me but I digress.

"Where is Renesmee?" the female asks once again.

I back up slightly which is a big mistake on my part because the girls head flashes in my direction immediately. My family hiss and growl and snarl all the while forming a big wall in front of me.

"Give her to me." the girl commands.

"I don't think so." my mother snarls out.

"Sweetie if you don't give me the girl it's going to get very dangerous." the girl threatens.

Frankly I don't want to be here period so I try my best to back away very slowly but Jacob looks at me signaling me to not move. I stop and lean up against a tree.

"Bella back up." my father says quietly. My mom looks at him anxiously but none the less backs up from the 12 year old looking girl. She must be the mate of boy I killed.

It's silent for a quiet heartbeat when a vampire in the back behind the girl roars in frustration.

"Just grab the girl and kill these dicks!" the girl turns her head to look at him as if he just lost his mind.

"That would be a mistake." is all she says. A wicked smile comes across the girls face and someone acting on an unnoticeable signal in a flash grabs my arm and slings me over their shoulder and I'm being thrown full force back into the baseball field.

I hit the ground not without making a loud ass crash noise. I think the ground shook a little bit. I get up trying to collect myself and I cough up a little bit of dirt.

"That was a good throw. I'm not gonna lie." I say with a snort.

"Good throw, good throw." I stand up while cracking my back. The boy who threw me runs back to his little group with the girl. My family is running over to me but they stop suddenly.

"Renesmee!" my mother yells.

"Over here!" I yell back. _Why are they stopping? _My mom is just standing there with my family. It's like their forbidden to cross some line. I try to figure out what could possibly be keeping them from coming over.

"Guys why are you stopping?" I ask as I try to walk over but it's like my body won't let me continue to move.

"What is going on?" I ask to myself.

The girl who is the leader of this so called army I guess walks over to me and narrows her eyes.

"The guy over there who threw you," she says pointing to the man who threw me like a fucking baseball across the field. I nod my head so she can continue.

"Yeah he's a physical shield. He created this little ball just for you. Only a certain people can go in when he opens up his mind to let people in. His shield is so strong you can't even leave." the girl gets this sick smile on her face.

"I'm going to kill you in this ball and make your family watch." she says and throws me across the field I could've gone further but I hit a wall and basically fell to the ground.

When I was thrown into the wall the guy who's making the shield flinched.

_Is this going to cause him pain?_

The girl grabs me again and starts choking me. Really choking me my vision starts to get a little blurry. I can hear my family yelling for me to pull her off. But this little thing is as strong as they come.

With a little twist of her wrist I hear a small crack not a big crack but a crack loud enough to make me wake up and break her grip off. I try to yank on something but my breath is coming out in wheezes.

"Let go." I whisper. She just sneers at me. _Okay that didn't work_. I start kicking and thrashing acting crazy with my legs maybe if I freak her out and act like I'm being possessed she'll let me go.

"Stop!" she shouts as I start moving around and just plain old acting like a spas.

I feel my leg hit her leg once and I do it again this time with ten times more force. She drops me and I fall to the ground trying to catch my breath as quick as possible. I let it go and run over to her and kick her hard in the stomach she is kicked across the little bubble were in and crashes into the wall.

That guy flinches really hard this time. I run over before she can get up and get herself together. I grab her neck and hold on hard just when I'm about to pull off her head she bites me.

"Fuck!" I scream and I fall on the ground.

The girl looks at me devilishly as my breath comes in spurts.

"You had me for a minute. But now I'm going to kill you." it burns so fucking bad. But before she does anything my dad grabs her in a headlock and rips her head off. He pulls off her limbs and in a flash her in flames.

"Dad." I say quietly as continue to try to breath but the pain is so fucking crazy I'm surprised I can speak.

"Carlisle!" Edward yells. Carlisle rushes over to me and he picks me up. I black out after that but I tend to come in out of consciousness. I see us running in the forest.

I see a blurry vision of me being rushed through house.

I see Carlisle trying to open up my clothes. For a second I panic but I guess whatever the doctor does goes. Then I see him bend down and feel his teeth puncture the skin on my neck after that I really pass out.

"She's dead isn't she?" someone asks real quick.

"Um no babe she's just passed out." a deep voice says.

"What are you talking about look at her. She's pale as hell and she just looks well lifeless." the woman replies back.

"Trust me she's alive-"

"No she isn't Seth!"

"Alright guys just go. Your pointless arguing is annoying as shit." a husky voice yells. He sounds very mad.

"Oh god." I whisper to myself. I have a killer headache and my whole body fills incredibly heavy. I sit up not without great effort of course.

"Renesmee," I open my eyes to see Jacob looking at me with nothing but worry in his eyes.

"Oh gosh Carlisle!" Jacob yells in a flurry. Carlisle rushes in and he looks at me a little bit shell shocked.

"Nessie how do you feel. Are you okay?" he asks all these questions at me and I have to hold on because I frankly am a little bit disoriented. I try to catch my breath but it's still coming out in fast spurts. I finally close my eyes and just relax and my heart calms down.

"I'm fine." Is all I say. Carlisle just nods his head and I get off this makeshift operating table. I wrap some blanket around myself and I walk slowly to my bedroom.

When I get in I close my door and head to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and understand why Jacob was shocked to see how I looked. I feel different and look different.

My hair is long which is odd. My hair is a bright shiny red and my curls fall to my waist and my boobs look less like C's and more like D's. My tattoo disappeared. My tattoo is _gone. _

I drop the blanket further down my body an asses how I look. My stomach is flat as hell. I used to have a little curve to it but that's gone now. My legs are not as wide as they used to be. My skin doesn't look milky white anymore it's more of a pale like marble white.

"Holy shit." I whisper to myself.

Then I drag my eyes to look at my face. My eyes are more hazel than chocolate brown. _Holy shit!_

_Shit, Fuck, Damn!_

I run out my room and run downstairs.

"Renesmee!" Rosalie yells like I've gone crazy. Everyone's eyes are the size of saucers.

"Look at me! I look like a fucking model!" I yell at everyone.

"Renesmee sweetie calm down." my mother says trying to plead with me.

"No I look like a fucking Barbie doll! I don't feel like me anymore now. My hair is long again, my tattoo fucking disappeared. Shit my tits grew a cup for gods sake!" I say with panic.

Everyone glances at my breast but look away very quickly. I blush a little bit when I realize that I ran downstairs butt ass naked ranting about my big boobs. I immediately run back to my room in embarrassment and put on night gown that Alice is always saying I should wear.

I throw it on and crawl into a small corner in my room.

I am having a major identity crisis now. I don't look like bad ass Ness I look like angel top model Renesmee. I start rocking back and forth in the fetal position and I let a couple of tears slide down my face but I wipe them away instantly.

_This can't be happening! _I knew my life was a cheesy ass horror movie. I think the director is some retarded perverted 13 year old who got tired of me looking like a regular human being and made me look like a robot.

"Renesmee honey open the door please." I hear my mom asks.

"Um can you just go away please I need to regroup." I say quietly knowing she'll hear me.

"Honey just let me in. I can explain to you what happened to your body." my mother shoots back probably knowing that will make me let her in. I sigh and open the door making sure no one else comes in. I slam the door shut and she sits down on the floor next to me.

I fidget as I look at her golden eyes.

"Sweetie the girl who you were fighting bite you. So the venom spread through your system pretty far. Carlisle got most of it out so you wouldn't become a full vampire. Since you have venom mixed in with your blood it really wouldn't take a lot of venom to turn you into a vampire. He got out as much as he could but most of it had spread." _shit so what I'm not human now?_

"You were out for the rest of the day. Slowly your body was changing. Your hair grew really fast and you lost weight from your body just consuming your own blood. Carlisle checked your eyes several times and said that your eyes would be closer to a light brown. Naturally the venom makes you ten times more beautiful so that explain the physical issues really. Renesmee your more vampire than human now. So if you get bite again you'll be a full vampire sweetie." I let out a shaky breath and my mom looks a little bit unsteady.

So I'm not really a half vampire anymore. I'm more like a quarter of a vampire. Oh man. I guess I rely on blood more than food too. This is just what I need.

I feel tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

"Oh baby." my mom says and pulls me into her chest. I start bawling and she rocks me back and forth trying to calm me down. The door opens and threw blurry vision I see my dad walk in. He holds me and my mom and I cry in his chest too.

"I'm a fucking freak well more than usual." I say as after thought. I feel so icky.

"It's going to be okay I promise you it will get better. We'll do test just like when you were little and see what you can and can't do. Honey it's going to be fine." my dad continues to coo me.

I try to find the bright side in this but I can't. Jacob probably considers me a leech now. Everyone thinks I'm a crazy person since I ran downstairs naked. I am officially crazy. Like mental asylum crazy.

My parents carry me to my bed and lay me down in my bed. I shut my eyes and I try to go to sleep. I hear the door slam shut and I shoot up. I can't sleep my mind is just to fucking wired. I get up and start pacing the room.

I take off my night gown thingy and put on some skinny jeans and a v-neck. I put on some sneakers and jump out my window. I start running as fast as I can in the forest. I don't know where I'm running to but I need to get away.

I head toward the highway and run along the border so I can stay in the confines of the forest but still run along the highway. I pick up my pace until I do something that was too dangerous for me to do but I do it anyway.

I jump onto the highway and take off on the other side. I don't know where I'm going still I just run. I run and run until I think I need to stop and catch my breath but I don't I continue to push myself. I'm testing myself to see where my boundaries are.

As I continue to run I realize I have no boundaries. I start to cry a little bit but I don't feel them as I push myself harder I soon hit Canada and the only light I know is the light from the moon.

"Come on Ness." I growl to myself.

I slow down very suddenly until I skid to a stop and I just fall down and sit on a rock. I just sit and think about what I'm going to do with myself. I'm not human anymore. The last fragments of my humanity are very small like little scraps.

I probably don't eat anymore I'm surprised I can fucking cry. I bet you I don't even get my periods anymore which means the thought of kids is toast. I'm nothing now except well a pretty face.

"A pretty face." I say bitterly to myself.

I'm more thirsty than anything right now all I want is blood. That just shows I'm not the same anymore. I'm horrible. I look around the forest trying to see if I should go back home or try to hunt.

I decide to just hunt and I snack on a small deer. I head back home but I don't have the same enthusiasm as I did to leave. I get home at dawn and jump back in my window and sit on my bed.

Drained of all my frustration and anger and full of well nothing.

I lay down on my bed and just stare at the ceiling.

One good thing that came out of this I guess is that I have no boundaries.

"No boundaries."

A/N: Renesmee is about to go a little crazy real quick so be prepared! Review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you for reviews.

Chapter 12: Finding the light in a bucket full of shit

The first day of my identity crisis I just sat in my room and stared at the ceiling. I literally did nothing. I just thought about how I'm going to cope with turning into a totally new person. How do you cope with turning into a higher species anyway?

_High school didn't prepare me for this. _

But not today I'm going to can it with the depression thing and I'm going to be more well I don't know happy. As happy as the new Nessie can be. I'm going to try and do the one thing I'm never supposed to do.

Pretend like I'm okay.

I know I shouldn't do that but I'm not in the mood to let anything out. I'm just frustrated. Constantly frustrated, I have this anger in me that won't evaporate and I don't know where to put it. So I put it deep down inside of me.

I have to find something that fits my new body. I can't go around wearing black anymore. I don't know why I came to that conclusion but I did. I'm going to be more perfect than I usually am. I will try to be less rock n' roll and more clean cut.

Why I need to do that? I have no clue. I think my brain is fried. Probably traumatized but I won't admit that to anyone. No one, let alone myself. I find a disgusting powder pink pencil skirt. I look around and see a white button down shirt. I put that on and tuck it into my skirt.

I put my hair in a very sleek bun. I put on nice diamond studs with a matching diamond tennis bracelet. To top off my perfect look I have on open toed white high heels.

Far cry from the cut up jeans I wear with the concert t-shirts.

I open my bedroom door and enter the world. I walk downstairs to see all my family on the couch everyone looks at me in shock a little bit. You can tell everyone is trying to be respectful of my feelings but they all look confused.

My mom breaks the silence, "Hey baby how you feeling?"

"Fine." I say quietly.

"You sure?" my mother asks as if she doesn't believe me. _She shouldn't_.

"Fine mother." I growl out and walk out of the house.

I storm out of the house annoyed that she would ask me all those questions. My anger and frustration are boiling over and I have to let it go somehow. I charge through the forest I start punching trees and kicking broken branches across the forest.

I scream in frustration that I'm still mad. None of this is fair. Life isn't fucking fair. I need to be by myself. I start walking around searching for a place where I can just go and feel safe in my own little world. I can't find it and that's bothering me.

I stop and lean against a tree and let a few tears slide down my face. I just cry for a minute but I suck it up and continue to search for my happy place. I need to have one. I walk around until I find this little stream. I see a little deer drinking out of it.

I sigh and the deer snaps it's head in my direction. It instantly freaks out and runs off. I groan and continue to walk to the stream. I sit down next to it. Well I more of lay down on the grass. I close my eyes and try to relax but I can't.

"Shit." I whisper to myself as that pint up anger boils out. I start growling and my teeth start crushing together. I jump up and start to take of running again. This time I have to do something other than hit a tree. I start searching for a scent of an animal. I find a group of mountain lion and take down all three of them. Even the baby.

But when I'm done I don't have that satisfaction that I thought I would have.

I climb up a tree and squeeze my eyes shut as I lean against the tree.

There has to be something. This negative energy floating around in my body is annoying I'm fucking restless. I can't sit still for more than a few minutes. I start to fidget and my eyes start jumping all over the place. I probably look like a fucking crackhead.

"Damn." I whisper to myself as I jump out of the tree. I'm tired of running and I start to just walk at a leisurely pace. I just listen to nature. I still can't find the peace that I need in my mind.

People tend to find peace and their relaxing place in these type of places. You relax more when you listen to the birds chirp. You calm down when you sit by a stream.

I did all that and I was nothing but tense and angry.

I walk and walk until I'm not sure where the hell I am. But end up back on my trail where the house leads to. I get in the house only to see half of my family on the couch.

"Ness…" Rosalie says. I just look at her and put on a fake smile. She frowns when she realizes it's fake. I ignore it and walk upstairs to my room. I slam my door shut and sit on the edge of my bed. Staring at nothing seeing nothing.

A little distant voice in my head says to suck it up and accept it. The voice goes on to say what is the problem?

"Talking to myself. This is just rich." I chuckle to myself.

Someone knocks on my door and I look up to see Carlisle walk in. I take off that lost look that I tend to wear often now and put on my happy it's alright face.

"Renesmee Jacob wants to see you." he says quietly like if he talks loud I might go crazy. Sadly I think I might. I just nod my head like it's whatever. Even though on the inside I'm crying and screaming.

"Okay." is all I say. Carlisle looks at me with a frown and I try my hardest not to flinch. He walks out and I hear muffled voices and I let out a long agitated depressed sigh.

This is just what I need. I need to be by myself just to attempt to collect my frazzled thoughts. My brain is fried I'm sure I'm cracking under this madness. My mental well being isn't right anymore. That girl biting me and turning me into god knows what that was the last straw. I can't function anymore. I know I've said I'm going crazy but I think I need meds now.

Something in me just shut off.

"Hey Ness." Jacob says with a grin. I smiles back hopefully coming off as happy as I wish I could be.

"How you feel?" he ask as he sits next to me.

"Awesome." I say with a head shake.

His face instantly turns into a frown and I know he caught my lie. I look away out the window so when he cusses me out I won't have to see it happen. I guess I'm weak in that way. I sometimes can't accept my punishment.

"What's up tell me now Renesmee. Stop bullshitting everyone and yourself. I thought we told you repeatedly that you can't fucking keep shit bottled up. Tell me when you feel down! Tell me." he pleads.

"Fine, fine. Jacob I feel like shit. I have this anger pint up in me and I can't get it out. There's nothing I can do. I just turned into a fucking higher species or some shit like that. I look like a model. I'm just a pretty face now! Who knows if I can even give you children." I stop suddenly.

"Ness, you need to stop worrying about stuff like that. Stop trying to control everything. Just let stuff be. You don't need to worry about that kind of stuff. We'll handle it when we get there. Don't put yourself down like that." Jacob says while running his hands through his hair.

"I'm stressing you out." I say boldly.

He just shakes his head. I look down at my hands again. There's really nothing I can feel him saying that will make up be all find and dandy. I'm at a low point right now. There's nothing I think that can really bring me out of this random funk.

"I need to be alone." Jacob looks at me with a annoyed head shake and walks out of my room. I shake my head and lay down on the bed.

The next day I wake up and I'm still in my little funk. I try to find something to keep me distracted but I can't. I just lay down in my bed, my mom comes into my room looking annoyed.

"Get up." she commands.

"What?" I ask angrily. I don't want to have to hit my mother for waking me up from my sleep. But so help me god I will!

"Mom!" I whine out. She just shakes her head and strips off my sheets. What the hell is her problem.

"Nessie you have been this shell of a person before. You did it when we first moved to Wilson. You did it when Roland had his little spell over you. Frankly I did when I was your age too. Well not 9 but 18." she says with a head shake.

"What are you getting at?" I ask dryly.

"Get up! Stop living like this. I know it's only been two days but I hate when your like this. I hate it. Renesmee your so full of life all the time, now when you act like this depressed person it's scary. Everyone is angry that you had this vampire thing happen to you. I'm angry, hell I'm disgusted. But honey you have to find the good in it somehow." I look away from my mom's helpless face.

"You can't live for eternity and not be able to find the good in stuff. Now Renesmee I raised you to be happy and now how to enjoy life. Please just get up." my mother whispers quietly. Sounding more and more desperate with each word.

"I need to find the light in a bucket full of shit." I say with a smile.

My mother chuckles, "Not my exact wording but same idea."

I laugh with her and she sits on the bed next to me. I lean into her chest and she wraps her arms around me.

"So what do I do to help myself find the light in this bucket of shit?" I ask quietly. Bella snorts at my wording but pulls back to look at me. She looks deep in my eyes while brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"First we make you look more like the old you. I'm not going to lie this long hair thing isn't really you. That short hair that makes you look so butch and hardcore. That's you. Nessie honey you manage to make that rock in your own special wild way. This little innocent school girl thing ain't doin it hun." My mom's enthusiasm is just so awesome.

"Wow you make me feel so…cool." I say finally.

"You are pretty cool." she says with a light smile.

"Let's get off are butts and get that hair cut off." getting my hair cut has never sounded so wicked.

"Okay then." I get up and head to the bathroom where Alice and Rose have this glam kit set up.

"What have I gotten myself into." I mumble to myself. Alice just shakes her head.

"We are going to give you a new look. Don't worry it's not going to be any different from your old look were just going to modernize it. Make it less high school and more college ready." Alice says in her stylist voice. I nod my head in awe that I have such an amazing family.

"Cool," is all say as Rose directs me into the hair salon type spinney chair.

"You ready?" my mom asks from the bathroom doorway.

"Yep." with that Rose gets the snipping. All you hear is the sound of scissors cutting. Rose is like a hair ninja or something how intense her face looks and how stealth she is.

I sit in the chair for an hour of just snipping and evening out. Finally she's done. The chair spins around and my hair isn't as short as it was before it's more of a bob cut. My hair looks more red than light red.

Alice whisks me away to her room where Dylan has a huge grin on her face.

"Ness I'm 'bout to get it on and popping up in here." she says in her pimp impersonation.

"Lets do it then." I say in my pimp voice.

"Okay." she throws out clothes.

I try on everything you could think of. Dresses, tube tops, halters, sweaters, jeans, shorts, skirts. You name it that piece of clothing hit my body. Eventually Dylan and Alice the fashion crew, found me a perfect outfit.

"How you like it? Are Alice an myself perfect stylist?" Dylan asks with her notorious smirk. I turn around from the mirror with tears in my eyes. Dylan instantly frowns.

"Fuck, I can totally find you something else Ness. Is the outfit that bad?" Dylan asks with her eyes wide as she comes over to comfort me. Alice already has her tiny arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"No it's not that. The outfit is truly perfect. It's just that I don't deserve such a kick ass family like you guys. I'm such a fucking ass to you guys and what do you do? Give me an awesome makeover." I say with tears slipping down my cheek.

"Oh hush Renesmee your perfectly fine. You just had a tired moment. We all get them eventually. Ness chill and enjoy the power of fashion!" Alice says with a twirl around the room.

"What she said." Dylan says with a smirk.

"Aw you guys when did I become such a girl." I whisper.

"It's called having emotions." my mother says.

"True." Rose agrees. I laugh and we have another power hug.

"Thank you glam squad." I say as I walk downstairs.

The guys all give me a huge grins, "Is someone happy?" Emmett asks with a grin.

"I'm happy." I say quietly.

"Good because Jacob is in the forest and you guys have some making up to do." Jasper says with a grin.

I walk out of the house and head to the forest. I smell Jacob, I follow his scent up and down the forest until I finally see him in his wolf form. I walk hesitantly towards him. I expect him to dash off but I know he would never do that.

"Hey." I say quietly. He just nods his big head to show he knows I'm present. I just laugh a little bit not completely sure how I go about apologizing to him.

"Jacob sorry okay. Your right, in fact I'm beginning to think your right all the damn time," he snorts but it comes out more like a huff through is nose. I smile glad that he can laugh with me on this.

"I need to tell you when I'm fucked in the head. I'm still fucked in the head you know. I'm just more at peace with it. I really don't know how I feel about this whole quarter of a vampire thing. But something's telling me more good will come than bad. Like you said, I'll handle it all when I make it there. I have to find the light in bucket full of shit. And I did." he cocks his head to the side as if he wants to know what the light is.

"The light is well I'm not sure what the hell it is. But I think it has to do with you my family and friends. Cheesy right. Told you my life was a twisted and cruel horror movie." Jacob huffs again and his tongue rolls out of his mouth in one of those strange wolfy grin of his.

He runs off and for a minute I think he actually just left me hanging.

"Can't blame you. I'm full of loads of crap." I say as I turn around and start to walk to the house with my head hanging quite low. I feel warm hands wrap around my waist and my feet lift off the ground.

"Whoa." I say loudly in shock. Jacob is laughing his ass off like he gets off on my fear.

"Dude not cool." I say while slapping his chest. Jacob's grin just gets more huge and he leans down to kiss me. I'm shocked for a minute but then I respond by moving my lips his. I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands travel down to my thighs and he picks my legs up and wraps them around his waist.

"I didn't like the long hair on you." Jacob says against my lips.

"No one did."

A/N: How bout it? I didn't like it but I really wanted to give you something. It's about to get dangerous so you better review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for reviews.

Chapter 13: Oh this is war!

When Jacob and I got back from our little make up. Everyone in the house had a cross between smiles and frowns on their beautiful pale faces. Alice was the only one with a fully happy facial expression. Dylan was just confused.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I sit next to my mom.

"Alice saw a vision of the Volturi killing every single Jaeger hunter. No one was spared. Not even the ones with exceptional gifts." my mom shakes her head as if she can't believe it.

"Those bastards are dead? Good." Jacob says with a satisfied nod.

I have a small smile playing on my lips but I refuse to show it. So I just close my eyes in content. I hear a hiss so my eyes shoot open. Alice's eyes are glazed over and my father has a growl rumbling in his throat.

"We have a new problem." Alice states through a hiss.

"What now?" I ask annoyed.

"Roman and his coven have a new issue with us. They are angry that we killed Sharon. The vampire who bite you. So now there coming here to talk to us again. I think they want to strike up a new deal but after that I got nothing." Alice says with a sigh.

Roman needs to get off his fucking high horse and chill the hell out. What is with people and not understanding if you hit me first I will hit you back. No one thinks I will retaliate when attacked. It's quite insulting actually.

"When is he coming back?" I ask so I know to be prepared.

"He'll be here in a hour. They literally just decided to come over here." my father says reading Alice's mind.

"You have no clue if it's going to get ugly." Jacob says.

"No I can't see anything past their arrival." Alice says tiredly.

"I think it's time we wolves formally introduce ourselves." Jacob grins.

Dylan stands up suddenly, "I'm so confused what's going on!" Dylan yells hoarsely. Rosalie smiles at Dylan and I chuckle.

"Little one nothing that concerns you. Just be glad you're a human." is Rose's reply. Dylan's eyebrow furrows and finally sighs when she realizes no one is going to answer her question.

"Off to Charlie's." she grumbles to herself.

"Correct." I say Dylan gives me the middle finger which only makes me laugh harder. I love her so much. After our little meeting Jacob went back to La push to have a pack meeting while my mom dropped Dylan off at Charlie's. I wonder what Dylan does when she is forced to go over there.

It's not like I don't think Charlie likes her because in fact he thinks Dylan's great. But what could they possibly do. I shake my head and walk to my bedroom. Alice says I should change out of my good clothes and put on something comfortable. Just in case I have to pull out a can of whoop ass or something I guess.

I put on some skinny jeans with holes on the left knee. A red camisole to I show off more newly developed chest. The sneakers that Rose and Emmett got me. I try to look for the ring my parents got me but I can't find it and that's freaking me the hell out.

"Where is it!" I whine.

"Where's what?" my father asks while walking in my room.

"I can't find the ring you and mom got me." I complain. If I don't find this ring soon it's going to be a full fledged temper tantrum. You thought the ones I would throw when I was little were awful.

"Honey it's right here." my father hands me the ring. I slide it on my middle finger on my right hand. I look at it mystified, I don't remember putting it there. Weird.

"What do you mean you don't remember putting it there?" my dad asks confused reading my strange mind. I just look at him thinking " I just don't remember placing it there." He just nods to himself and I grab a black cardigan.

I follow my father downstairs still a little bit lost on the whole ring incident.

"Are we going to the clearing?" I ask as we start to go outside my mother is getting out of the car. Just getting back from dropping Dylan off at Charlie's.

"No were going to the baseball field." my father says with his brow furrowed still thinking about something. I just shake my head and skip up to run next to Alice and Jasper.

We arrive at the clearing and I see Jacob and the pack standing there in their wolf forms. I walk over to Jacob and he licks me from chin to my hair line. I slap him on his snout and he lets out one of those wolfy grins.

Some other wolf walks over to me. It's a nice charcoal gray with white spots on it's back. For a second I'm confused by who it is but then I realize it's Gabe.

"Gabe no way." I start petting him and his tongue rolls out of his mouth. His eyes close and I instantly know I must be rubbing his good spot. I've rubbed almost all the wolves good spots. Leah hates to admit that she has a good spot saying it makes her feel more like a dog.

My family follows in behind me and we stand in front of the wolves. Romans coven enters and I see Megan the girl who looks like Malibu Barbie has her teeth clenched. She's hissing so low it surprises me that I can hear her.

Roman has that ever present grim look on his face; like he's disgusted to be in our presence. Well ditto Roman, ditto. The other coven stops about 50 yards away from us.

It's almost hard to think about not only 4 days ago I was nearly beaten to death in the field and bitten too. Roman is a few steps ahead of his coven, showing who the leader is I guess. Carlisle isn't as arrogant as Roman and chooses to just stand in the middle of our line.

No one attempts to make the first move. Carlisle sighs so low it can only be heard on our side of the line. He walks forward a little bit and acknowledges Roman's covens presence.

"Roman." is all Carlisle says. Really though what else is there to say. We still don't understand the full purpose of this meeting ourselves.

"Carlisle my family is none to happy about the events that happened." Roman's deep voce betrays hatred and annoyance.

"My family had every right to attack Sharon. She was trying to kill my granddaughter. I'm not going to apologize for self defense and protection." Carlisle states simply. You can tell he's tired of this bickering between them.

"We have the right to think that this little problem between our covens starts with Renesmee." Roman says as if he can't believe the words Carlisle just spoken. I almost break out of my position in the line but my father sensing my annoyance grabs my wrist.

"How could this possibly be Renesmee's fault?" Carlisle questions with his voice raising to disbelief.

"She killed Sharon's mate!" Roman's deep voice booms.

"Only because he tried to kidnap me. He also threatened to harm my friend!" I yell back. He wants a shouting match a shouting match he will get. Roman's eyes zero in on me and his tall stiff body gets rigid with hate.

"I told him to get you only forcefully if need be." he whispers.

"Well I refused to go so I guess he had to get physical with me. An why the hell did you tell him to get me in the first place?" I ask stepping forward. Roman steps forward to and I instantly know it's about to get ugly.

"I wanted your family out of this territory! Truth is were not going to attempt that animal lifestyle thing. We were going to have our own little feast of humans! Never ending supply." Roman says as if the plan was pure genius.

"So were in this situation because you're lazy vampires who are tired of actually hunting. You moved here because you simply wanted humans to fall in your lap. That's so stupid I feel sorry for your coven. Their leader is a total lazy retard!" I yell.

"Take that back you disgusting bitch!" Megan snarls at me. Her mate Shawn this time isn't holding her back. In fact everyone is growling at me. I back slowly to the confines of my family and look at my mother.

She just shakes her head unsure of really what's about to happen herself. Roman calms his coven down and he regains composure. I grimace at his attitude. This guy is so damn dumb by far the dumbest vampire I've ever run across.

"Give us the land." he says quietly again.

"Why should we give up our land after you told us your true desires for this area?" Carlisle asks mystified. It's like he thinks no person could be this dumb to assume we would just up and give Roman the land. He did just tell us he was basically going to kill off everyone in Forks.

"Because if you don't it's going to get nasty. My coven may not have the powers that your family withhold but we do have the smarts to pull something off." Roman says.

_What smarts?_

"Roman whatever your thinking stop it. Because if it gets out of hand the Volturi will interfere and we don't want that." Carlisle says seriously. Roman just shakes his head like it's whatever.

"Carlisle since you have decided not to give us your land willingly we will take it from you." with that Roman turns around as well does his coven. I can't help but growl. All the wolves growl really loud.

"This is so dumb! Roman's an idiot!" I yell when their out of hearing range.

Carlisle has a shocked look on his face as well does everyone else. Jacob and the pack run into the forest I guess to phase. My thoughts are answered when Jacob shows up looking very angry.

"So those leeches just declared war on the territory basically?" Jacob asks.

"Yes, Roman wasn't bluffing. He's going to fight tooth and claw for Forks." my father says with his head in his hands.

"Do we wait or do we attack when they attack? What are their strategies?" Sam asked.

"They don't have a plan, but I can guarantee that they will come up with something soon." my father says with a scowl etched into his beautiful features. I sigh and start to walk around the field a little bit.

"This is just great, so we just agreed to a war on Forks." I say while walking around the field. I shake my head in confusion. What is so fucking awesome about Forks that they want it so bad that they're willing to start a territory war over it.

"Roman isn't telling us something." I say as I rush back over to the wolves and my family. Everyone is perplexed as to what I mean by Roman isn't telling us something. I look at everyone waiting to see if they get it.

"I give up Ness." Jacob finally says.

"Fine, what is so special about this land that Roman is willing to literally fight over it. I mean why not go to like Oregon or go upstate somewhere. I'm sure the human population is pretty healthy in Seattle if not more people. There's something about this land that's valuable to him. I don't know what the hell it is but there's something to it." I say eagerly.

Jacob nods to himself as if it kind of makes sense.

"Do I have a point?" I ask while making sure I wasn't just spewing garbage out my mouth.

"There's something legit about this. Whenever I've been around Roman parts of his mind seem locked up. He's guarding something from me, he knows something we don't." my dad says while walking around in our little circle.

"Well what is that something that he knows that we don't?" Emmett asks.

"If I knew we wouldn't be having this conversation Emmett." my father says with a irritated smile. Emmett just huffs at him and I interrupt before someone gets thrown into a tree.

"So what we need to do is make sure the wolves patrol all the time. Alice needs to be on Roman watch 24/7. Hunt in pairs, no one is safe. After all it is war." I say like a commander in chief.

The group looks at me with their eyebrows raised.

I sigh in frustration at their lack of enthusiasm, "Guys! Did you not hear me! I know it's not the most put together plan but its all I can think of right now. Besides I don't see you Einstein's coming up with anything." Everyone just nods their heads dumbly.

"Renesmee is right as fucking usual." I grumble under my breath as I back out of the center of our power circle. I stand in the background as everyone continues to discuss patrolling issues and what they might throw at us.

"Don't want to burst you guys bubble but uh who's going to figure out what's so wonderful about the town of Forks." I ask in a duh kind of way.

"Renesmee I don't think that's important right now. We need to worry about right now what's going to happen next and how to be ready for it." my father says while looking over at me. I just sigh in annoyance. Since I'm the only one who cares about this problem I mentally take it upon myself.

_That duty is mine._

I walk back into the forest heading for the house. As I walk into the forest I feel warm hands wrap around my waist. I turn around to see Jacob smiling at me. I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck. He just holds me, I take in his scent.

"War over Forks. That's heavy." Jacob says softly in my hair. I just hold on tighter to him at the mention of this war thing. Who knows what we all just got ourselves into. At this point we don't know what Roman is capable of.

"That was good what you did earlier." Jacob says with a snort.

"What was good?" I ask.

He pulls back and smiles at me, "How you told those leeches that their leader was a idiot. Which he is, plus you were the man with the plan today." I smile at him knowing I was the one coming up with the answers felt good. I was the partial super hero today.

"Why thank you for the compliment Mr. Black." I say in my southern accent.

"You've been hanging around Jasper to long. That accent was too good." I chuckle.

Jacob goes over in the direction of La push and I continue to go back home. I enter the house going upstairs to my room. I open my door and I place my cardigan on the floor. I take off my shoes and lay down on the floor trying to think of what is so great about Forks that Roman is willing to fight very skilled vampires for it.

"What is it?" I say to myself.

I hear the door open and I know everyone is back. I take in a breath and exhale slowly blowing my bangs out of my face a little bit. Carlisle enters me room and I shoot up.

"Hey Carlisle." I say nervously. I hope he isn't mad at me for calling Roman a retard (Even though we all know he is). Carlisle sits down next to me on the edge of my bed.

"Renesmee you were onto something back in the clearing about what was so special about Forks. Now I'm sure that you already took the task upon yourself but just to make sure; I need you to find whatever you can that seems suspicious about Forks." Carlisle says to me quietly. I nod my head in a understanding way.

"I also wanted to talk about the differences in your health since you were bitten." I was waiting for him to talk about that.

"Not much other than the physical issues. I've noticed I really don't need to eat anymore. I can eat but I just don't have the appetite, also I can still cry. I sleep. I need to breath still. What else, oh if this is any constellation I need to pee still. My time of the month is coming up soon so I'll see if I still get my period." Carlisle nods his head in only a way a doctor can.

"If you notice anything else Renesmee tell me. Other than that it seems like you took my job from me." I laugh and Carlisle leaves my room while closing the door quietly.

The door downstairs opens up and I hear a heartbeat. Dylan has arrived she walks up the steps and I can tell she's coming into my room. I open the door for her and she gives me a annoyed look.

"That heightened senses shit is not cool anymore." she says under her breath.

"I heard that." Dylan rolls her eyes and lays down on my bed.

"What's up?" I ask wondering what she is doing in my room.

"Nothing much I just wanted to make sure my best friend in the whole world is okay." I look at her like she's crazy. Dylan wouldn't just stumble into my room to see if I was okay. She would grab me by shoulders and force me to tell her.

"No seriously why are you here?" I ask again.

"Alright I want to know what this Roman's guy deal is. I wasn't to satisfied with the answer Rose gave me earlier." she says cranky now. I touch her arm and show her all the details of what happened in the field.

"Roman seems like a fucking joke." she says with a snort when I'm done.

"Thank you. Did you notice how he got all defensive when I called him a retard. I mean I know anyone would get defensive when someone calls them a retard but I don't know he's such a prick." I groan out. Dylan starts giggling and I can't help but laugh.

"That Megan girl is a bitch. I bet you she is like Olivia's long lost sister." I start laughing Dylan would find a way to make this situation sound so high school.

After our comments about the other coven our done we get quiet. I look down at Dylan who has this overly peaceful look on her face. She's scared, Dylan only makes that 'I'm calm' look when she is trying not to look scared.

"Dylan you want to go back to Wilson?" I whisper to her.

"What no Ness I can handle it. I know it's going to get dangerous but I need to be here with Seth. Plus I know you need me too. I can tell you need me here to make light of the situation every once in awhile." Dylan's eyes are wide. I can tell she's hoping and praying I don't tell my family to get her a ticket and send her straight to Wilson.

"Dylan I'm putting your life in danger by keeping you here." I say ashamed that I drug her into this. Dylan snorts and I look at her.

"Ness even if I was on the rez I would still be exposed to vampires. Chill it's okay, your not putting my life in danger. Yeah it gets annoying to be sent off to Charlie's whenever you guys have a meeting with a enemy clan but I suck it up. I love my mom and dad to death but I need space. You met my mom she's fucking crazy." I laugh but it dies down when that guilt comes over me.

"If this is about being independent than go do it in like California." I say.

"Why the fuck would I do that when I could just stay here with Seth. You may not know this Ness but these people have become my family too. It would suck ass to be away from these crazy mofo's for a day. Ness just let it go. I'm safe, I'm safe, I'm _safe_." Dylan says over and over trying to drill it into my head.

"Fine but you stay here with caution."

"Yeah, yeah." Dylan leans back on my bed with her arm over her eyes.

"What do you and Charlie do when you go over there?" I'm truly curious.

"I watch the game with him. He has very good ethics with that kind of stuff. I know a lot about sports and shit because of him. Plus he lets me have beer but only one. So I savor that beer. Plus I cook for him and we all know Charlie needs people to cook for him. I also hang out with Sue, she really likes me. Considers me another daughter." I smile glad that Sue likes her.

"You know she even said that Harry would've liked me." Dylan beams after she says that. I don't know a lot about Harry since he died before I was even thought of but I heard he was a cool guy. Jacob told me he was really caring.

"It's hard not to love you Dylan." I lean down and give her a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"Dude not cool! We both know that lesbian thing was for like a day." she yells while getting off my bed.

"I forgot!" I yell to her as she slams my door shut. I love Dylan.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen Dylan is looking for something in the pantry. I throw her a wink and she pretends to gag. I laugh and look for something to snack on in the fridge.

I know I don't need to eat anymore but I need something to do so I grab a carton of ice cream from the freezer and head to the living room. Emmett is watching some show about the economy on MSNBC.

"Eat much Ness." Emmett commenting on my carton of vanilla ice cream.

"No Emmett." I say obnoxiously while talking with my mouth full of ice cream. Emmett rolls his eyes and I smile. Glad that I could annoy someone today. Rose comes downstairs and cuddles up next to Emmett. I roll my eyes, time to leave.

_There about to shack up on the couch. _I shiver at the thought and go outside to sit on the front porch steps. I lean back against the step and lick my spoon. My mind wanders back to what could be so special about Forks and all I can think of is:

"Nothing."

This war thing is harder than I thought.

A/N: Oh snap it's war! Review and you'll see who comes out on top!

P.S.: You know how Ness didn't remember where the ring went, well that is going to be important in the future!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you for reviews!

Chapter 14: I just want something in my mouth

I sat on the porch for another hour or so but I couldn't possibly think of anything that could be note worthy of Forks. I decided to go to the library tomorrow and talk to Charlie, besides I hadn't seem him since I got here. I hopped off the porch and made my way inside.

I dumped the carton of ice cream that I demolished into the trash bin and washed my spoon off. I went upstairs to my room to turn on the computer when I felt something off about my room. I couldn't find my plug for my laptop.

"Where did I put it?" I ask myself as look around my desk where my plug usually is. I search but I just can't find it. Now I'm getting frustrated. I sigh and stand up from my bending down position that I was from near my desk.

I decide to go downstairs and ask if I can use my dads plug, "Dad can I use your plug?" I ask as I walk down the steps to the piano room. He looks up from his keys as well does my mother.

"Don't you have one?" he asks with an amused smile.

"Yeah but I can't find it." I run my hand through my copper hair.

My dad gets that look on his face that he had earlier when I couldn't find my ring. I just shrug and stand there waiting for my answer.

"Dad…" I trail off.

"Yeah sweetie go ahead." my mother says for my dad. He just looks very in thought. I shake my head and go to his room and get it. I walk back in my room to see what I can find on the internet about Forks. Anything that jumps out that seems odd.

I look through all the websites I can but I really don't find much.

I sigh and shut off my laptop.

"Well this was a waste of fucking time." I grumble to myself.

It's 9:00 at night so I jump in the shower and put on my pajamas. I get in the bed with my thoughts clouded with what does this war exactly entail. Sleep soon overcomes me of course but my mind is still full of images of vampires broken corpses all over a field.

_That image might become a reality in a minute._

The next morning I wake up and turn on the TV not quite ready to go find something to eat. I turn on cartoons and I'm barely paying attention. Half of my focus is on the show and half of it is on what I have to do today. That question still probes my mind: "What is so special about Forks?"

I know it can't be something as generic as oil or diamonds. Were not even on the right coast for that I think. It has to be something weird and plain out of the blue. Something that's hiding in plain sight. Could even be a person, if it's a person than I have a long way to go.

"Dude food!" Dylan yells from downstairs. I get out of bed and while scratching my hair. Jacob's downstairs with Seth and there all attacking the food. Since I really don't need food anymore my enthusiasm to eat isn't that high.

I just get two pancakes and a one strip of bacon. I go through the fridge and find a thermo filled with deer blood. I sit down next to Jacob who has his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"I don't get hungry anymore." I say simply. Jacob looks a little bit saddened but covers it up very quickly. I let it go and chew on my bacon, I sip my blood and wipe the blood off my teeth with my tongue. Not too hungry anymore I go get dressed.

"Where you going?" Jacob asks with food in his mouth.

"I got to get dressed, I have something to do today."

"I'll go with you." Jacob says while finishing his food. I just nod and go to get dressed. I put on some shorts and a black button up polo shirt. Get my converse and I go downstairs. Jacob is already in the car playing with the radio looking for a station.

"So where to first?" he ask as we pull out of the driveway. I think about what I want to do first weighing my options and I decide to go to Charlie's that way of we get something interesting I can look into it at the library.

"Charlie's." Jake nods his head and we make a our way to my grandfathers house.

"What are we exactly doing?"

"I'm figuring out what is so damn special about Forks that Roman is willing to fight over it. I need to find anything that seems odd or that catches my attention about this place." Jacob nods his head but turns his head towards me.

"What if you don't find anything? What if this theory of yours is wrong?" he asks with a smirk. I look away from him a little bit annoyed that he would question my theory like that. He's right I could be totally wrong about this. But no, it can't be that way.

"If I'm wrong than I wasted mine and yours time." is all I say while looking out the window. Jacob senses that he agitated me so he leaves me alone. We arrive at Charlie's house and I get out of the car and go to knock on the door with Jacob standing a few feet behind me.

"Oh what a surprise Rensemee." Sue says with a huge welcoming smile. I lean in and hug her and walk in the house as Sue chats up Jacob. Charlie is sitting in the kitchen with a newspaper and a beer in his hands.

"Hey Charles." I say while hugging him from behind. Charlie is surprised to see me for a minute but then he hugs me back.

"Oh you scared me Nessie." he says with a smile so big it reminds me of my mom.

"What you were going to pull a can of whoop ass out on me?" I ask as I sit down across from him.

"You don't know what moves I got up under my sleeve." Charlie says while sipping his beer. I just smile at him trying to ponder how I'm going to go about asking him to tell me about everything he could possibly know about Forks.

Jacob sits next to me while Sue starts making something to eat.

"So what do you want?" Charlie says finally.

"You caught me," I say with a snort. I glance at Jacob asking with my eyes for help so he jumps in for me.

"Charlie we need to know everything you know about Forks. From the dumb stuff to the crazy stuff. Everything." Jacob says seriously. I nod my head while looking at Charlie. His eyebrows are raised and he leans in across the table so me and Jake do the same thing.

"Is this need to know business?" he asks quietly.

"Need to know." I say with a wink.

Charlie chuckles and leans back Jacob and I do the same. He thinks for a minute and I know we got him.

"Everything. Wow that's a lot." Charlie says with his eyes closed.

I just smile hoping he can give us something useful if not them I might get a little stingy. Jacob is eating some snack that Sue made she sits down next to Charlie and looks at him hoping he has an answer too.

"Okay well I've lived here my whole life so this could take at least an hour or two plus I'm old." I just smile I know he can give me something.

"My father worked out in Seattle and was a construction worker…" With that Charlie begins to tell us his life story and all details. From when he was in elementary school to high school. When he met Renee and Billy. To Jacob's mothers death. The night Renee left with Bella. Bella leaving that first time with the James incident. Harry's death and when my mother left again to save my dad from the Volturi.

It was interesting to catch is point of view of everything. To feel his pain when Renee left and took my mom was probably the hardest. I never met Renee but from what I got from everyone else was that she was immature. I don't really like those kind of people who let their children raise them. It's not fair.

When we left Jacob looked a little shaky. Probably was a little bit tough for him to hear all those things especially his mom dying and my mother acting like a "zombie." I walk over to Jacob before he gets in the car and I hug him.

He leans down and kisses me forehead.

"You want to go the library?" I ask. I can always do this by myself later on.

"Nah I'm fine." he pulls away and smiles at me. I nod my head and I get in the car we drive off to the library. Jacob drives pretty slow for him and I take that time to think about what Charlie said and if any of it is valuable to my case.

_Look at me my case what is this a fucking episode of Law&Order. _I smile to myself.

_I'm such a goofball._

We arrive at the library, I get out of the car and head inside Jacob looks around the room like it's abnormal for him to even be here. I laugh at his wide eyed expression.

"What?" he ask as we look around.

"It's just you look so surprised as if you didn't even know Forks had a library." I say with a head shake.

"You know I'm not one to read." I just laugh harder at his excuse.

A small old lady walks up to us. She fit's the part to run a library.

"May I help you two?" she asks mousy. I smile and nod my head.

"Yes can you tell me where the section is on Forks history?" I ask politely. She seems surprised that I'm being so nice to her. Probably because I came in here goofing off with my boyfriend.

"Yes it's the last row in the back." I walk back there with Jacob not without a couple of girls eye fucking Jacob of course. I just shake my head and continue to stroll towards the back while Jacob wanders off to the car section of the library.

I hit the section and start to find a book that just talks about the towns opening. I get the book and sit on one of stools in the section. Jacob walks in with a book in his hands and looks around trying to sit down. I pause from my reading to see Jacob attempt to sit down in the tiny aisle.

"Dude your fucking 6 feet tall go get a chair." I hiss towards him. Jacob rolls his eyes but goes to get his chair.

"There was no need for that attitude." he whispers back to me when he gets the chair.

I roll my eyes and continue to read as much as I can on this town. I don't get much until I decide to find something that has to do with the land. I look around trying to see if I can find the blueprint for the town.

"Now were in business." I whisper to myself as I pull out the blueprint on the table. Jacob hovers behind me looking confused.

"Why do we need this?" he asks.

"Because if what Roman wants is something on the land then maybe this can help us." I say while pointing to the map. Jacob leans back in his chair that he brought back to the table and some brunette sits down at a table next to us.

"I swear girls follow you like a fucking magnet." I whisper to myself. Jacob just gives me a cocky grin.

"Asshole." I mumble.

"Jealous?" he asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Why should I? I'm the one gets to have sex with you." I say a little too loud. The brunette hears me and frowns. I wink at her and she slams her book shut and storms down towards the front door.

"Ouch." Jacob says with his face all scrunched up. I don't even care after experiencing high school with him and girls wanting nothing more than to have him for their own I don't even care anymore.

This blueprint is like first one for the town.

"Okay I think I want all the blueprints for the town." I say while wrapping this one up.

"I don't think you can do that Ness." Jacob says while getting up.

"I'll use my powers of persuasion on the old broad. If that doesn't work well then you flirt with her." Jacob looks at me wide eyed.

"What don't act like you didn't notice her eyeballing your ass." I say with a smirk. Jacob pretends to be offended for a minute but I start laughing. I find the librarian and she looks up at me. I'm quite tall standing next to her. She is like 4'7.

"Miss can I have all the towns blueprints? I can give them back tomorrow you have my word." I say sincerely. I really won't hurt these maps I just need to look at them by myself.

"Well…" she trails off. I turn to wink at Jacob and he shivers.

"Miss I promise you my girlfriend will return these blueprints tomorrow. In fact I'll do it myself." Jacob winks at her and I can hear the ladies heart beat pick up. I can't help but have a little smile playing on my lips. She is so helpless to my begging and his flirting.

"Okay but I need them all back tomorrow." the lady says with a nervous sigh.

"You have my word." I say while running back to the section. I find all of them. It's at least six, Jacob grabs three and I grab three. We walk out to the parking lot and place them in the backseat.

"I feel so violated." Jacob says disgusted.

"What I can't help it if your hot." I say with a snort.

"Ness I don't think you understand what it is like to be eye raped by a 80 year old woman. It's very degrading." he shivers again at the memory. I can't stop laughing.

"But it's perfectly fine when a teenage girl does it?" I ask in shock as we drive back to my house.

"Completely." I just laugh in shock that he is so stupid.

"Aw Ness you know you're the only one I want to sleep with at night." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah me and Megan Fox." I say.

"Well what dude doesn't want to fuck her."

"This conversation is over Jake." he looks confused and I look out the window. He's too crazy. We arrive at the house and carry the blueprints up to my room. I lay them down on my desk but decide that I'll do all of that tonight.

We walk downstairs to see Alice talking to Leah about wedding shit. I just avoid the area completely afraid that I'll end up being forced to talk about flower arrangements and if we should have chicken or steak.

_Does it matter?_

"So you want Steak?" Alice asks while scribbling stuff down in a notepad.

"Yes steak is perfect." Leah says persistently.

"Now does Nick know who is best man is?" Alice asks while glancing up from her notepad for a second.

"Yeah, his little brother Stan who's like Ness's age." Leah points at me.

"Nine or nineteen?" I ask since I have two ages.

"Nine." she says with a smirk.

"Oh good one Lee." I say sarcastically.

"I know I'm a genius." Alice ignores our banter and I look for something to put in my mouth. Wait that sounded nasty I need to find some more ice cream. I grab a popsicle and start sucking on it.

Jacob eyes me while licking his lips. I smile seductively at him and he groans a little bit. I roll my eyes and walk upstairs. I can hear Jacob following me like a lost puppy. I smile to myself as I continue to lick my popsicle.

Jacob slams the door. I turn around and put one hand on his chest.

"Wait before we do anything I want to finish my popsicle." Jacob whines for a minute but I ignore him and continue to lick my popsicle. I sit down on my bed and just stare at him. He looks like he's in pain but I let him squirm.

I slowly lick it and he grabs the popsicle and throws it in the trash. He attacks my lips and I smile against his lips. He leans over me and starts to kiss my neck and suck on it while his hands slide down to the hem of my shirt. He pulls it up and we pull apart so I can take it off.

When I'm done he leans back down and starts kissing me again on the lips. His tongue glides over the inside of my bottom lip and I moan a little bit. He pulls off my shorts and his fingers slide into my panties. My scream is covered up by his lips when his fingers enter me.

"Jake…" I trail off as his speed picks up. Soon enough I feel my orgasm wash over me.

Jacob slides his fingers out of me. He takes off his pants and his shirt.

"No underwear." I whisper while catching my breath. Jacob smirks at me as he rips off my panties and my bra. I gasp as he slides into me and his thrust start picking up. He groans with each thrust and I wrap my legs around his waist.

His thrust pick up even more and I can feel myself getting closer as he slams into my good spot over and over again. I arch my back as my orgasm comes again.

"Shit." I hiss out as I scratch my arms down his back. Jacob grunts out as his orgasm soon follows. I sigh and lean back, Jacob lays down next to me and pulls me into his chest as he catches his breath. Soon his breathing softens and he falls asleep. I smile at him and I soon fall asleep too.

I wake up two hours later to hearing moaning and groaning. Jacob gets up to and looks disoriented. I listen more closely and I almost throw up.

"Oh Seth!" no this is not what I want to wake to!

"That's nasty." I whisper and lay my head back down on Jacob's chest.

"Funny how we were doing that a couple of hours ago." I feel the vibrations rumble through my body from Jacob laughing. I'm just glad I didn't hear my mom and dad doing it. Now that traumatized me.

I get up from Jacob's hold and search for my bra while Jacob watches me.

"I ripped all your stuff." I glare at Jacob and look for something in my drawer. I find a red bra and boy shorts. Jacob wraps his arms around my waist.

He starts kissing my neck and I moan a little bit.

"No I have to look at those blueprints." I say while pulling back.

"That's not fair." he whines.

"You act like we didn't just have sex." I say as I pull on my shorts. Jacob puts on his jeans.

"Guys wake up horny." he states simply.

"You are officially a man hoe. All you think about is sex." I say with a snort.

"It's what I do I'm a dude!" he yells as I walk downstairs.

A/N: Not the hottest ending but I thought you guys needed something spicy! How did you like my bit with Jacob flirting with the old lady? Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for reviews!**

Chapter 15: Carrots and Broccoli

After I got my drink I went back upstairs to read the blueprints Jacob jumped out my window saying he had to go run patrols since god knows what Roman is planning. The wolves wanted to make sure the vampires didn't come on their land. I opened up the blueprints and looked at them.

When I say I looked at them I mean I analyzed I dissected I fucking lived and breathed those damn blueprints for the past two hours! Did I find anything no. I found out where the new McDonalds is going but no there was squat shit relevant to anything I was doing.

I put all the blueprints back in there touts and placed them back on my desk. Not only did I find nothing but I found nothing. It was quite depressing not to know what the hell Roman wants. In fact I bet you this war thing of his is just a bluff.

It would suck butt though if Roman was actually bluffing. Then I would be allowed to call him an asshole because that's exactly what a asshole would do. Pretend to have some war with someone.

Someone knocked on my door and I knew it was Dylan since she's the only one with a heartbeat in this house right now.

"What's up?" I ask as she sits on my bed.

"Nothing much I got bored in my room and wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie or something?" Dylan walks in my room with her curly hair all over her head and a tank top with some baggy basketball shorts.

"Sure pick something out and I'll get my pajamas." I leave her to it and I go to the bathroom and do what I got to do. When I come out in my pj's. Dylan has already put on the movie.

"What you pick?" I ask as I sit on the bed next to her.

"Prom Night something that we can make fun of since it's not scary at all." Dylan says with a yawn. I nod my head since that's all we ever do. When me and Dylan watch scary movies especially dumb scary movies all we do is talk smack.

"Okay why we would he do that?" Dylan asks a little later into the movie.

"I have no clue. If I was in a scary movie I would be like a ninja. Left and right killing bitches." I say with a little smile. Dylan glances over at as if I'm retarded. In fact she should think I'm retarded, I did just say I would be a ninja.

Later on that night we end up crashing on the floor. How we got on the floor is beyond me but I get woken up by yelling and full on confusion. I'm so startled by the noise that I'm afraid to go downstairs.

"What the hell?" Dylan says groggy.

I get up and start to go downstairs. When I get there I see Alice sitting on the couch seeing the future with Jasper squeezing her hand. My father pinching the bridge of his nose while my mother holds his arm. Emmett looks like he wants to break air, Rose is just looking out the window.

Esme and Carlisle just looked stressed.

"What's going on?" I ask wincing from the light in the living room. I just woke up light kind of blinds me you know. My mother just looks at me with her eyes saying it all 'something dangerous is going to happen' I get anxious and walk over to one of the couches.

Dylan sits next to me and leans her head on my shoulder. Probably mistaking it for a pillow. Soon enough her breathing becomes slow and I know she fell asleep again.

Alice comes out of her trance and my father still is pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well what is it?" Emmett asks eagerly.

"Roman is tricking me." Alice says stressfully.

"He is so undecided about everything that he wants to do that I'm not sure what's going to happen. When I first saw what he was doing I saw a lot of dead bodies in a office building in Seattle. But then that scene turned normal again. The next was of a shopping mall in terror. Everything I see is terror. Roman is threatening us I think with these visions." Roman is serious about this war thing.

"Tricking with visions? Elaborate please." my mother asks curiously.

"I think Roman is picking these image as if a threat. His way of saying if we don't give up Forks these horrible things will happen. It's a threat." Alice looks disgusted and tired.

My father sighs and says, "He's not bluffing. Don't take his pause in time for coming up with a plan as him not being serious. He's just trying to come up with the best plan and the best way to execute it."

"Well this is just bullshit." Emmett growls.

"True that. So what do we do? Do we hand him Forks or do we just you know wait?" I ask while trying not to move Dylan who is currently drooling on my shoulder.

"We wait. If I get anything more concrete I'll tell you." Alice says while Jasper continues to rub her back. I nod my head and decide to just carry Dylan.

I lay her down on her bed and she curls up in her pillow. I shake my head and walk sluggishly to my bedroom and collapse on my bed. I'm out before I know it. The next morning Alice knocks on my door and says I have a bridesmaids fitting. It's like 7 and I almost throw Alice out the window.

"Alice what did I tell you about the crack of dawn bridesmaids shit!" I growl really loud. Alice unfazed by my bitch out I just gave her closes the door with a eye roll. I sigh knowing I will get up either way.

"What I do for friends." I grumble to myself. As I put on some clothes after my shower I hear Dylan cussing Alice out very loudly but I realize she's talking to herself. I just chuckle.

Later on after we picked up Emily and Leah at the wedding shop I had a little run in with Linda again. You know Linda the bitch who had an issue with my tattoos.

Well this time she was mad because I complained about the dress being too tight around my breast area. She said I had gained weight maybe so I cussed her out. It was very clear that my tits just got bigger!

Alice told me to just wait in the car for the rest of the time. I did just that while blasting obnoxious rap music. That'll show Linda what I think of her wedding shop.

When Alice got in the car she yelled at me saying things like irresponsible and childish. The whole time I just sat there and took it because I won't lie I was acting childish but I'm just tired. People need to realize that they can't take me out of my sleep for some shopping trip.

_Just sayin._

"Okay we'll pick back up later on at like 5." Alice says before Emily and Leah get out.

"Five Alice where exactly are we going?" Emily asks.

"The mall." Leah and Emily just sigh and go to there homes.

I can feel the tears pricking at my eye lids and Alice just snarls at me. I can tell she isn't in the mood for my over dramatic antics. The only one who actually woke up and was okay with everything was Dylan. She has a content smile on her face.

"Drop me off at Jakes." I say as Alice pulls out.

"Fine but say your sorry first for acting like a brat." Alice commands turning into a aunt instead of a friend. Dylan snorts a little bit next to me in the back seat but I shoot her a death look and she shuts up real quick.

"Your right Alice that was inexcusable how bitchy I was acting at the dress shop sorry." I say lamely. Alice accepts it knowing that's the best I can give her. Dylan declines when I ask she wants to come too.

I get out and walk in the house to see Jacob coming downstairs with nothing on but boxers. He's shocked to see me but then shock turns into a smile and he kisses me on the head.

"Hey sexy, how are you?." he says while looking for something to eat.

"Tired I got into a fight with the wedding dress lady." I say with a wave.

"What happened?" Jacob asks while glancing at me from looking in the fridge.

"She said I was fat when I told her my dress was tight around the bust area." I say with a wave. Jacob's eyes get wide and he shakes his head while tsking.

"Your not fat trust me." he walks over and starts to kiss my neck and I can't help but giggle a little.

"Alice cussed me out saying it was uncalled for when I threatened to kill the woman." looking back on it that was probably a bit much. Jacob snorts while lightly kissing my neck.

"Yeah that was probably a bit much babe." I start smiling but Jacob pulls away and continues his hunt for food. I lean against the counter with my arms crossed while he looks for a snack.

"How about you just go to the grocery store I think Billy would like that." I say sarcastically. Jacob looks at me and nods his head. Apparently the animal approves of my suggestion.

"Your right. Let me go put some clothes on." I shake my head while the idiot of a boyfriend I have rushes upstairs. Billy rolls into the kitchen from his room downstairs.

"Hey Nessie." Billy says while grabbing a bowl of cerel.

"Hey Billy. Jacob and I are going to the grocery store." Billy sighs in relief.

"Thank god. If he didn't soon I think I might starve." I start to laugh and Jacob comes downstairs while looking suspiciously between me and Billy.

"I know when you guys talk to about me." is all he says. I walk behind Jacob but I wink at Billy on the way out who starts laughing again. Jacob gets in his car and we drive off to the grocery store.

"So lets get the basic first. Eggs, milk and bread. You know the stuff peasants used to eat in medieval times." I mutter the last part under my breath while Jacob rolls his eyes at me. I hop in the basket part of the cart like I usually do and he takes us to the milk aisle.

"Oh is this your little sister?" some woman asks clearly flirting with Jacob. He looks at her dumbly at her. I growl deep in my throat and the lady continues to smile at Jacob.

"No bitch I'm his girlfriend." I hiss. She gets scared and walks away.

"Do I have to tattoo my name across your forehead for people to get that you have a girlfriend." I grumble to myself while hopping out of the cart. Jacob just laughs while I walk next to him.

After we get the basic stuff Jacob starts to pig out by getting Cheeto's, Frito's, and any item that is unhealthy. I out weigh the unhealthy junk with healthy food like broccoli, spinach, all the good stuff.

When were waiting in line I glance at my watch and it's only three. I have enough time to hang out with Jacob until Alice hunts me down and forces me to go to the damn mall. I sigh as we wait in line. Some dude is taking forever to ring up this ladies stuff.

_Probably cause he can't stop staring at her boobs._

When he's done Jacob pulls out his wallet and the pimple faced boy starts eye fucking me. I look away feeling uncomfortable from his heavy stare. He has this perverted smile on his face.

When he's waiting for the receipt to print up he gets the courage to say something to me.

"That shirt hugs you in all the right places baby." I crack a smile which he takes as a good thing. Jacob hears what he says and gives him the evil eye times ten.

"That apron your wearing will be hugging your neck tightly if you don't back the fuck off my girl." Jacob growls at the boy. The boy looks like he wants to shit himself. I laugh and Jacob grabs my hand and pulls me out of the grocery store.

"That was too funny. Did you see the way that guy looked after you threatened to choke him. Priceless." Jacob just shrugs as he puts the groceries in the trunk.

"He needed to be put in his place." I laugh at him. He's so cute when he's all possessive.

When we get back to the house Jacob puts the food away and I watch TV with Paul and Billy. Rachel is coming to the mall with us I guess since she wants to come help pick shit out. Why she would come willingly is beyond me.

Rachel starts cooking and all the guys get a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" I ask Paul.

He leans in and whispers, "She's going to make some healthy shit." I start to laugh at that being the reason the guys are afraid to eat her food. I look over the couch and what do you know. Rachel is cutting up the broccoli and carrots.

Rachel comes out with a platters and the guys just stare at it.

"Are you going to eat it?" Rachel asks with her hands on her hips.

"I don't really eat anymore Rach." I say with a headshake. She nods her head understandingly. She turns to Billy, Paul, and Jacob. _I have to watch this._

"Well don't just look at it eat." Paul looks scared to move.

Jacob is the brave one in the group and says, "Not hungry." That sets off Rachel.

"What the hell do you mean your not hungry! Your always hungry! I don't get it. How can you eat a whole bag of Doritos's in less than a second but you can't eat a little platter of carrots." I try my hardest not to crack a smile.

Jacob just sits there confused, Paul looks like he wants to say something but understands he shouldn't speak. Billy acts like he's too into the TV. Rachel looks between Paul and Jacob.

"So now you can't speak?" Rachel asks.

"Rachel honestly what would I look like eating a carrot stick?" Jacob asks.

He doesn't know when to shut up does he. Paul shakes his head mumbling something like: "Rookie mistake." Rachel huffs and starts cussing him out. Before I know it it's a full blown sibling rivalry argument.

The carrots are forgotten and now it's nothing but your so ugly jokes. Billy finally decides to bud in and tells them to shut up. Paul and I just sat there watching the whole time trying our hardest not to laugh.

Rachel scoffs and walks into the bathroom where Paul follows. Jacob grabs my hand and pulls me outside. When we hit the beach I burst out laughing. Jacob looks at me with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm so sorry…that… was too funny!" I say between laughs.

"I didn't see what was so damn funny." he mumbles under his breath. That makes me laugh even harder but I stop when I see his face. I walk over to him and lightly kiss him on the lips.

"Nothing was funny about it. I was just being immature." Jacob doesn't buy it and I start laughing again.

I feel my cell phone buzz and I know that it's Alice.

"_I'll be at Jacob's house in 30 seconds so hurry back to the house."_ Alice chirps in the phone. I say okay and Jacob heard my conversation and starts walking back to the house.

"It was funny when she called you a bed wetter. That literally almost made my gut burst." Jacob just nods his head still un amused. Alice picks me and Rachel up. I start cracking up when I see Rachel's face she looks mad still but I can't help it.

After we get Emily and Leah we drive down the highway to the mall. Once we get inside Alice says that we need to go shoe shopping for the bridesmaids dresses.

"I like this shoe." Dylan says while pointing to some sparkly thing. I shake my head.

Alice suddenly pauses and I know she's seeing the future.

"What is it Alice?" I ask as I walk over to her. She comes out of her trance and looks very scared.

"Help Me!" some lady shrieks outside of the store.

**A/N: What's happening? Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thanks for reviews._

Chapter 16: The shriek of pain

The woman's shriek was heard through out the store so of course everyone's head snapped in her direction. A crowd of men surrounded her partially because she looked like a fucking super model. I walked over but stayed more to the back of the crowd.

"What happened Miss?" one of the employees from the store asked.

"I was with my little sister when this man popped out of nowhere he was tall beefy you know buff. And he had jet black hair. His eyes were black which I thought was odd. He started flirting with my sister and then told her to follow him. I told her to stay away since I didn't think he was any good. Of course she ignored me and he took her." the woman breaks into hysterics.

I shake my head and shift my weight from left to right. If she doesn't finish this damn story.

"I followed them and I saw her purse and shopping bags thrown all over a ally outside of the mall. I have no clue where they went." she sobbed out. I walk away from the crowd back to Alice. Alice shakes her head and we all decide to head to a more private area of the store.

"That description sounds an awful a lot like Roman." I growl out as we stand in some dressing room section. Dylan and Rachel sit down on some chairs. Leah and Alice are just shaking their heads.

"Why the fuck would he do that? In public daytime! Hello witnesses, is the word Volturi non existent in his vocabulary?" I ask angrily.

"Well it is possible that she's the only witness." Leah says.

"Still Lee it's a witness none the fucking less. I wouldn't be as pissed off if this happened at night where no one could've easily spotted this. But no, he did it in broad daylight at a shopping mall!" Roman has got to be the biggest dumb fuck.

"Do you know where they went Alice?" Dylan asks quietly. I'm still silently fuming from the fact that this even happened. Alice's eyes are still distant so I know she's looking for the future.

"He took her to their house in Port Angeles. He's running on foot." Alice says with a sigh.

"Do we track him or what?" I ask since that's the only thing I see plausible right now.

"I don't see us doing that right now. In fact I don't see him doing anything with her after he gets to the house. Everything is fuzzy like looking through static on a TV." I sigh.

"Romans playing with the holes in your vision." I state the obvious.

"We need to go back home. Leah can you like call a pack meeting and tell them to meet us at the house?" Alice asks now in her 'I'm planning something mode.' Leah nods her head and we walk out. Emily looks a little bit sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask as we head to the parking lot avoiding the flock of men who want to console the woman who lost her sister. I wonder why know one has called the damn cops.

"I really wanted those shoes." I scoff at Emily's reasoning and push her into the car while Emily starts laughing. The drive home Alice speeds down the highway having me fear for my life. Alice drops Rachel and Emily off in La push. Leah goes to phase to tell everyone to come to our house.

Dylan of course can't stop complaining about food.

"Shut up Dylan we'll be at the house in less than 10 seconds." I say as we hit the driveway at the house. Dylan just rolls her eyes and jumps out the truck and rushes into the kitchen.

Not even a minute into the house my dad knows everything about our shopping trip. He groans and starts to pinch the bridge of his nose. _It's going to be one of those days._

Alice explains what happened to everyone else and I'm not the only one who thought Roman was a retard for doing what he did in public. The pack arrives soon and phases before any of us can actually see them. I open the door for them and I greet each of them.

"Thanks Ness you would make an awesome maid." Gabe says. I narrow my eyes and he trips after I close the door. Everyone in the pack laughs and Gabe just plays it off like it's nothing.

"So that Roman leech got some girl in public. What do we do now? Are going to go get her? Do we attack?" Jacob asks while leaning his elbows on his knees.

"I still don't see us doing anything. I have no clue what Romans doing either. All I got is static." Alice grumbles. Jasper starts rubbing her back to calm her down but she's too pint up to relax.

"I think a few of us should go look at the house. Not go into the house just stay a far distance away so we can see where they live. Know what their doing that kind of stuff." Jasper suggests. I nod my head. Very reasonable thing to do.

"I don't think the wolves should come though. Your scent is way to distinct for them. They would definitely smell you guys." Jasper continues.

"How are we going to know what it looks like? The house I mean." Seth asks.

"I'll go and just show one of you guys and you'll see it in wolf form." I say with a shrug. Jacob looks at me a little nervous. My eyes go wide, I know he doesn't think I shouldn't go.

"I'm going." I say through clenched teeth. Everyone hears it but its more directed to Jacob. He just nods stiffly and looks back at my family.

"So when are you going to do this spy thing?" Sam asks ignoring my little comment.

"Tonight will be our best bet." Jasper says being the commander this time.

"Okay. We'll just patrol for the time being." Jacob says. I just nod my head in his acknowledgement and he grabs my arm and whispers in my ear: "Be safe." I nod again.

_I got this._

Later on that night we wait until ten to make the run for Port Angeles. Esme said she would stay so Dylan wouldn't be alone. Of course Dylan felt as if she was being babysat but understood we wanted her safe as can be.

The run to the house was a little slow since we weren't exactly sure where the hell we were going but my dad directed us to where we should go. Soon I started to get a little bit ahead of the group until I stopped in my tracks so abruptly that Emmett crashed into me. I got up of course not without getting into a little argument.

The house was big way bigger than ours. This house was more like a mini subdivision of houses. I was so in awe I almost forgot that we were hear to spy on them instead of check out their digs. My family was shocked but covered it quickly.

We stayed a far distance away from any windows. I walked around slowly until I hit the jackpot. The whole coven was in a living room a badass looking living room. My family noticed and followed behind me. We all hid behind a wall of bushes.

"Spying, haven't done this in a long time." Emmett mutters.

"You know what I don't even want to know." I sat shaking my head.

"Guys," my dad whispers.

We look into the house and for a minute I think this family normal. There a doing literally nothing. Everyone is sitting around the TV watching some lame sitcom. Everyone except Roman that's when I hear screaming. Loud painful screaming, shrieks of pain and terror.

The strange thing about it is that not one of the vampires downstairs flinches. _What the fuck? _The screams get louder and louder until that's all I hear. The younger ones who I think are like 15 look a little bit nervous. As if they don't enjoy and aren't fine with hearing people scream in pain.

Eventually the couple gets up and walks out.

"Shit." I whisper to myself. The female turns her head in my direction.

"What is it honey?" her mate asks.

"Um nothing." she mumbles and they continue into the forest.

I let out a mental sigh and lean back a little bit. The screaming is still going on but still no one has yet to react. It's like that one little couple has a soul left and these screams don't bother them. I slide over to my dad and touch his arm.

I know he can hear my thoughts but I want to make sure.

"Is that the girl from the mall?" I ask while still looking at the living room. My father just nods his head.

"Roman bite her." its more of a statement than a question. My father gives me a curt nod and I make another mental sigh and slide back over to where I was hiding. We do nothing but watch this "Family" act like there okay with these shrieks of pain. Everyone in my family looks on edge.

You can tell it's taking Carlisle a lot of strength for him to not run into that house and save that girl. But she's far from being saved now. She's gone. The screaming still happens until it's all I really notice. I get fed up seeing enough and slowly back out until I can run back to Forks.

I get home and I walk upstairs.

"Nessie is anyone else behind you?" Esme asks.

"No it got too much for me." Esme just nods and walks back downstairs and closes my door quietly. I strip out of my clothes and put on some sweat pants. I crawl into my bed under the covers.

That poor girls shrieks still ring in my ears. I don't think I can show Jacob that. He might go off and slaughter all of them. Which he should but still not the right time. And I'm beginning to think there truly isn't anything special about Forks that Roman is willing to fight over it.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath and I fall asleep. The next morning when I get up I hear Alice talking to Leah then the I hear them leave the house in her car. I shake my head assuming they did some shit with the wedding. I walk downstairs and my family looks traumatized.

"Good morning?" I make it a question not too sure about how anyone is feeling. My mom looks at me and gives me a sad smile. Even she can't pretend that what we heard last night was crazy.

I find some cereal and start to eat it. When I'm done I feel that I have to go report to Jacob. I take a shower put on some jeans and a t-shirt and sneakers. I start to run to La push and when I get there I knock on the door.

"Ness come in!" Jacob says. I walk in to see him on the couch watching TV with Billy. I smile and say hello and sit down next to Jacob. He looks at me and can tell I want to talk to him. He grabs my hand and we walk outside and sit on his porch.

"So you guys went to the Rome guys house last night?" Jacob asks while looking at the dead grass on the lawn. I just nod and he pulls my hand to his cheek and I let all that strange stuff I heard and just let it flow. He pulls back after I show him the girls screaming.

Jacob starts to shake for a minute but I start to rub his back and he instantly calms down.

"Pretty wild isn't it?" I ask while leaning my head in the crook of his neck.

Jacob just nods his head and lets out a groan. I rub his back some more to keep him calm. I don't want him phasing and destroying the front porch. He leans his head on top of mine.

"I think Roman might create an army. All for some fucking land." the thought of it makes me want to vomit just thinking about people losing their lives over some territorial bullshit.

"Or maybe he's trying to get his numbers back up. We did take two of his coven members." Jacob says. I nod my head in acknowledgment. He has a really good point. In fact I take his answer before mine.

"Probably right. So we have one more person to worry about losing their life for some dumb man who wants some land. Is it me or does this sound really prehistorically. Just so cavemanny to me." I say with a sigh.

Jacob just nods his head.

"I hope it gets better soon. I don't like the idea of war in Forks." I whisper.

All the people who could be put in danger. Charlie, Dylan, Emily, Sue, Rachel, Baby Jason, etc. It's all just so wrong. If any of those people got hurt I don't know what I would do. It would probably tear my heart up.

**A/N: This is more of a filler chapter so sorry if you guys thought it was shit. I have a shitty case of writers block for this story. So ideas are always welcome! Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for reviews!**

Chapter 17: Victoria Secret Hot

The next day after the big mall incident I stayed home all day. Alice and Leah did nothing but talk about the damn wedding. I of course tuned every little detail out. When I get married that is if I want to, I won't fucking put all this preparation into it. I'll fight Alice before she forces me to wear some fluffy white dress.

I did nothing but sit in the house but think about what Roman did to that poor girl. She's still writing in pain from the transformation. Confused as to what the hell Roman did to her. Wishing that she could find her sister and run away.

Well that's all down the drain. You are forever stuck at your age. You are forever doomed to roaming this earth with a douche bag like Roman. Poor girl. I personally would kill myself if I were her but that's just me. Maybe I wouldn't kill myself but I would be highly depressed.

I turned on the news to see them interviewing the girl who's sister disappeared.

"My little sister was so young and sweet. Please if you know where she is just find her and send her back to me. I'm all the family she has. Please," she broke off into sobs. The sob seemed half real and half generic. But I understood why she was crying. Her only sister was conned into hanging out with Roman.

"The girls name is Cindy James. She is 5'4 with pale skin dirty blonde hair. Dark green eyes and has an athletic build to her. The most distinct feature about her is she might have a hot pink cast on her left arm…."the reporter continued to describe the young girl.

I could do nothing but just stare at the TV. They should just file that under cold cases. Because they won't find her. _Ever. _

I sighed and turned off the TV and walked downstairs. My mom was reading a book. Probably Jane Austen for the 800 billionth time. I shake my head and lean into the fridge searching for something to snack on.

"How about you hunt Nessie. Your eyes are looking a little bit on the dark side." My mother says while closing her book. I nod my head and walk out of the house next to her.

"You watched the news?" my mother asks as we walk into the cover of the trees.

"Yeah, it's nothing but everyone talking about the girls disappearance. Her name is Cindy James if that's any conciliation. But I just feel sorry for her sister you know. She actually thinks she might get her sister back. Well she could but I think the odds are very slim." I say while looking down at the ground.

"Yeah Roman was out of line by bringing a poor innocent human into our fight. But what's done is done." she's right we could convert her into a vegetarian I guess.

My mother suddenly got quiet and I assumed she was sniffing out the area for a catch. I sniffed the area and I smelt a mountain lion. More west I smelt elk. I wasn't in the mood for a mountain lion so I drifted west while my mom went off for the mountain lion.

The closer I got I smelt something off like something rotting. When I arrived in the area the sight I saw was so horrific. It was a man well more of a teenager. He looked my age and he was bleeding, bad. I walked over to him to see what was his damage.

"Help." he rasped.

"I'm going to get you help don't worry. Sir just keep breathing please." I whisper while looking around for identification or something. It didn't help because he had nothing on but his boxers.

His heartbeat was slow but I can tell he's going to make it.

"Mom!" I yelled as I picked him up bridal style. I carried him over to my mom who was finishing her mountain lion. When she saw me her eyes went wide immediately. She didn't ask any questions just grabbed the man from me and started running. I was at least a step behind her the whole time I did nothing but focus on the man's faint heartbeat. I didn't hear at first from the distant because it was so low and quiet.

I couldn't help but fear for his life. The only thing I can see fixing this man is being turned into a vampire. I don't want that for him. Well frankly I don't want that faith for anyone. I don't know him but I know he doesn't need to live among the living dead.

We got in the house and my mother and I started screaming for help. Carlisle was home. When we would come to Forks Carlisle would volunteer at the hospital sometimes. But today he was here. Everyone looked up in shock and Carlisle immediately took the man from my mothers arms.

He went upstairs and I followed. Carlisle told me to leave but I was too scared but I knew I wasn't doing any good by standing in the way. My father pulled me back and closed the door. I just stared at the door afraid of what might be happening in that room.

When I stumbled downstairs my mother was trying to explain what happened.

"Ness knows more than I do." my mom says while pointing to me. Dylan looked at me as I sat down next to her and started to rub my back. I leaned into her hoping on my lucky stars that boy isn't turned into a vampire but what choice does he have.

It's kind of obvious now that were something more than human. I mean how do you explain a 110 pound woman like me and my mother carrying 130 pound boy through the forest with ease. But it's not like he was actually conscious through all of that.

"I went west to go find some elk. From a far distance I couldn't hear his heartbeat because it was so faint and quiet. But I did smell something it smelled like rotting something. I saw him in nothing but boxers blood all over him. All he said was help." I say while running my fingers through my hair.

Everyone's quiet but Dylan breaks the silence, "Speaking of blood Ness you got it all over you." I look down and my clothes are drenched in blood. I walk upstairs and peel of my clothes and get in the shower scrubbing off the leftover blood that got on my skin. While I'm in the shower I wash my short red hair.

When I get out I blow dry my hair making it pretty soft. I put on a black headband so my bangs are out of my face. Next I look for a pair of shorts but end up with a short black jean skirt. A black and white striped long sleeve t-shirt. Paired with black flats.

"Ness I'm going to La push you want to come? Seth's downstairs." Dylan asks. I shake my head and she just nods her head and walks downstairs, I hear her slam the front door shut and hop in the car with Seth.

When I step out of my room I past the office/ hospital room where Carlisle and my father are working on the man. His heart is still beating which makes me smile. I'm sure Carlisle didn't want to pull out the vampire thing until it was dearly needed.

Downstairs everyone keeps glancing at the steps waiting for someone to come downstairs and figure out what happened. We all hear and smell him. He smells like human still but something still isn't right. It's as if Carlisle and my father are debating to turn him into a vampire. Trying to decide if he can live on his own or not.

Finally the door opens and my father walks downstairs.

"Are you going to change him?" I blurt out.

"No, he's healthy enough. Carlisle wouldn't do it unless there was absolutely necessary which in this case is not. He lost a lot of blood but we gave him a transfusion. He'll live but were keeping him here for awhile to watch." _Thank you!_

He didn't need to be a vampire like that Cindy James girl.

"Did you catch his name?" I ask.

"No his thoughts were too clouded with pain. But I was getting glimpses of a woman. All I saw was a woman. Like I said his mind was too clouded. But I did hear him asking for you Renesmee. He wanted the "red head.", And I don't think he should have any visitors for a while too." I couldn't help but be happy that the guy was asking for me.

But I brushed it off and said I would visit him later that night. Right now he needed to rest. And rest was what he was going to get. The rest of the night was with Carlisle and my father checking in on the boy at random intervals. Jacob came over a little bit after the discussion with my father.

We were now trying to see if it was a vampire attack. But Carlisle said he didn't find any venom in his system. I also didn't smell a vampire anywhere on him but that scent could've drifted off. Who knows how long he was out there.

At about ten I went upstairs by myself to check on the boy. He looked less well battered than when I found him in the forest. He was still sickly looking. _Who wouldn't look sick after losing half the blood in their body._

I sat down in the chair next to him and continued to asses his features. He had blonde hair with a very handsome chiseled face. Probably a jock in high school. He has that look about him saying everyone loves me.

He looks like a loveable kind of dude. Plus he has the build of a quarterback. In high school standards he's sexy. I lean back against the chair and close my eyes for a second when I hear his breath pick up. My eyes snap open immediately.

The boys eyes are open and he's looking dead at me with nothing but shock and awe on his face. His eyes are a clear blue. Like ocean blue. _Pretty._

"Hey you okay?" I ask quietly while looking at the thing that shows his heart rate. His beat slowed down back to a normal pace so he's all good now.

"Um yeah I'm fine. You're the red head." he whispers. His voice his thick with shock and wonder. I can't help but smile a little. He won't stop looking at me like I'm a goddess.

"What's your name?" I ask quietly again not to disturb his little moment.

"Oh my bad Jamie. Shit that's a girl name." he continues to ramble but I stop him with a little chuckle.

"It's okay that your name is Jamie. I just want to know if you remember how you got you know beaten and bruised." I say with a smile. He just has that star struck look on his face again and I kind of get annoyed before I can say anything my father walks in and asks to see me.

"Yeah dad?" I ask with my arms crossed. Were downstairs now with the rest of my family. Alice came back at around nine from doing wedding shit with Leah and Nick.

"I think it would be better suited if I asked the questions." my father says lightly. I look at him confused.

"Huh?"

"He's distracted and your answers will never come out straight from him." my father says while looking at me hesitantly. Jacob instantly stiffens from where he is next to my mom. Emmett has a small smile on his face and I suddenly get it.

"Oh so I can't talk to him because he thinks I'm pretty. Is that why he's looking at me like I'm Megan Fox or something?" I ask with my arms crossed defensively.

"Yes that's why. He's too distracted by your beauty so you won't get straight answers honey." my father says a little uncomfortable himself with this conversation. I just shake my head and go over to sit next to Jacob who possessively wraps his arms around my body. I roll my eyes but lean into him.

My father goes upstairs and closes the door behind him that leads into Jamie's room. I can tell Jacob isn't too happy about Jamie finding me attractive.

"Jake no need to worry." I whisper while playing with his hair. Which is getting shaggy. I'll be giving him a haircut soon, Jacob leans down and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"I'm going to give you a haircut soon." I whisper. He looks at me lovingly.

"Don't cut off my ears." he says with a smirk.

"I'm not Rosalie."

Rose glares at us both and I start laughing a little bit. Rose can't resist it and joins us. I walk upstairs with Jacob and he follows me into my room. Not without me attempting to stick my ear close to the door to hear what Jamie and my father are talking about.

Jacob grabs me from behind and throws me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I screech out.

"Shhh." Jacob says seriously but I can hear the smile creeping in his voice. He throws me down on the bed. If I was still half vampire it would've hurt but now that I'm a quarter of a vampire I didn't even feel it. Jacob lays down next to me and I curl into his side.

"So did he actually tell you anything?" Jacob asks referring to Jamie.

"I got his name. It's Jamie." I say while running my hands down his bare chest.

Jacob snorts, "Isn't that a chick name." I slap him on the chest so hard he starts coughing a little bit.

"Sorry, and no it's a two way name. You can name a boy and a girl Jamie. Most people just choose to name girls it though." I say while running my hands over his well defined chest.

"Oh." is all Jacob says.

"He's probably like a quarterback at some high school. He has that build to him. Plus he was kind of cocky when he was talking to me." I say while looking Jacob in the eye now. His eyes get hard a little bit and he runs his fingers though my hair.

"Don't you mean flirting." he growls.

"Um no I mean talking. So what he thinks I'm cute, Jake tons of girls think your hot. Some of them are bold enough to flirt with you in front of me. Don't be a little ass and get mad when some guy tries to talk to me. I don't overreact when girls try to grope you." I say agitated with his attitude.

"Yeah your right, I should just chill I guess." he says while running his thumb over my cheek.

"Yes take a chill pill." I command.

"You're a geek for saying that." Jacob says while laughing at me.

I look at him in shock, "Really a geek. I don't take a offense when you try to call me boo. You know how tacky that is to me." I say while straddling his lap. He continues to smirk at me and leans up to kiss me.

For a minute I was going to fight him and continue to argue over the fact that he called me a geek. I give in though and continued kissing him when his tongue traces my bottom lip.

Jacob begins to rub circles in my back. I wrap my arms around his neck while his hands move to grab a hold of my hips. I can feel his hard on slowly forming.

"Renesmee," I look up to see my father seething a little bit.

"Yes?" I ask hoarsely. My lips feel swollen from when Jacob was sucking on my lips earlier.

"Jamie wants to speak to you." I nod my head and straighten myself out. Jacob is left with his mouth hanging open in shock but I tell him to calm down before he kills an already badly beaten up boy. Jacob gets up and follows me. My father still is a little angry that he caught Jacob and I in a very awkward situation.

"I don't think you should come in Jake." I whisper before I open the door to Jamie's room. Jacob rolls his eyes at me and stands firmly in front of me. I scoff but open the door.

Jamie sits up and smiles when he sees me but when Jacob soon follows behind me his smile drops into a frown. I sit down in the chair that I was in before, next to his bed while Jacob plays the menacing boyfriend role and leans against the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest, which extenuates his biceps.

"You wanted to talk to me." I say politely to Jamie. He tears his eyes from Jacob's hulking figure and looks at me with relief that I'm being nice to him. Which is such a huge difference from the glare that Jacob is burning into Jamie's skull.

"Yes I wanted to thank you for saving me. I guess I deserve to tell you how I ended up in the position you found me in." he says with a little bit of a blush. I smile at him, "Yeah its totally okay. No need to thank me." Jacob just scoffs and I give him the middle finger.

Jamie laughs a little bit at my little gesture toward Jacob. Jacob silences Jamie immediately with a growl.

"Jacob." I say angrily. _Why is he acting so damn childish?_

"Yes?" he asks like a bitch.

"You know what Jamie just tell me your story. Ignore my asshole of a boyfriend." when I say Jacob is my boyfriend Jamie gets a little bit disappointed but he lets it go.

"I was at a party in Forks, kind of a glad it's summer kind of party and I met this girl. She was so fucking hot. Like classy Victoria Secret hot. She was giving me the eye, you know the were having sex tonight eye but I'm going to make you work for it eye," Jacob gets a little twitch and I have to hold back my laughter.

"So about an hour later I'm pretty boozed up and so is she. Well that's what I thought. Were in the room going at it and when she takes off her shirt I knew I hit the jackpot. She was incredibly beautiful. Of course not as gorgeous as you," Jacob snarls and Jamie continues on with his story.

"But then this is when I know something's off. Her little drunken movements aren't so drunk anymore. She's more coordinated fast and quick. She grabs my collar and throws me over her shoulder. The whole time I'm yelling for help but everyone just assumes were going at it pretty roughly. So we start running but this girl is fast and strong as shit." Vampire is screaming at me.

Jacob knows it's a vampire to and starts shaking a little bit.

"We end up in the forest and she strips me naked. I try to run away but she growls at me actually growls at me and pushes me back down. Then she mumbles some freaky shit about some dude Roman. Saying something like I'm not too sure about this. She bites me and I feel my blood pour out. Her eyes turn a dark black and she looks well hungry. But she calms down and runs away leaving me there to just die I guess. I blacked out a little bit and the next thing I know I see your face."

_Roman! Roman, Roman._

"Thanks Jamie. When did this happen?" I ask trying to keep my voice as pleasant as possible.

"Um yesterday. Hey when do you think I can go home. I'm sure my parents are going ape shit with worry." Jamie says with a head shake.

"Probably tomorrow morning. I'll drop you off just rest. One more thing what did the girl look like?" I ask while Jacob walks out the room. Jamie visibly relaxes after Jacob leaves the room.

"She was average height. Blonde looked like she could be a cheerleader with that rockin body of hers. Her eyes were like reddish but I let it go assuming is was the beer keg that I did." I shake my head and try to look like none of this bothers me.

"I didn't get her name though." Jamie says while thinking real hard.

"That's perfectly fine Jamie. Get some rest just chill out. You need anything to drink?" I ask while heading towards the door.

"Water would be totally sweet." _yeah he's a jock._

"Okay." I go downstairs and get Jamie his water. I give it to him and he thanks me not without trying to hit on me again of course. I brush it off lightly, and just shake my head.

When I get downstairs I tell my family the story with everyone getting just as annoyed as me.

"Please tell me this asshole Roman wasn't trying to make the dude up there a vampire." Emmett growls while Rosalie tries to rub his back getting him to calm down.

"Hate to say it but yeah that's it. I think the girl was that bitch Megan who I cussed out." I say while walking over to sit on Jacob's lap.

"His description did fit her." my mother says quietly.

"Okay so lets play Sherlock Holmes for a minute. Roman sent that girl Megan to go find someone to turn into a vampire. She picked that motherfucker Jamie and tried to turn him into a vampire but didn't have the strength to actually change him." Jacob states flatly.

"Yes, generally that is what happened." my father says.

"What is Roman planning to do then?"

**A/N: How was it? I liked this chapter, enjoyed writing the little moment between Jacob and Jamie. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for reviews.**

Chapter 18: The sex shop

"No, No Hell No!" I yell while walking away from Leah. Interested in the reason why I started off on such a vulgar note well because Leah just asked me to plan her bachelorette party. Why the fuck she would ask me of all people is beside me. Do I look like someone who likes that kinky shit?

"Ness please do it for one of your best friends." Leah begs as I walk through the kitchen trying to escape Leah. Leah is a fast bitch and is following me everywhere I go suddenly.

"Leah why don't you get Emily or Alice to do it?" I ask angrily while turning to face her. Leah has now stopped and is looking down at the ground a little bit embarrassed.

"Well Emily is to innocent to do it. Alice is to caught up in the actual wedding so… that left you the duty, besides you're the maid of honor so it's like your fucking job." Leah tries to reason.

"No I'm the second bridesmaids. Emily is the maid of honor." I say with a head shake. People think I'm retarded or something. Leah clearly stated that I was the runner up of some sorts in the bridesmaids list.

"Still just do it!" Leah yells shaking a little bit. For the sake of the kitchen and our friendship I'll just accept this 'great job' of being the pervert for the week.

"Fine Leah when is your got damn party suppose to be?" I ask while crossing my arms across my chest. Leah beams and hugs me extra tight.

"It's going to be the night before the wedding which is next week. The wedding falls on a Saturday so the party should be on a Friday Ness. I don't want to go to Vegas we'll save that for your wedding." Leah winks at me and I grimace even more.

"Am I paying for it out of pocket?" I ask. I do have an account that my parents fill up daily plus I have money in it from Wilson. Yeah I got a cheap job at some store in the mall in January. It didn't pay much at all but I needed something to do. I worked the same shift as Dylan so that's really why I stayed.

"You don't have to I'll loan you some money." Leah says a little more quietly. I decide against the whole let Leah pay thing. She's paying for the wedding on her own with Nick and I know that's pretty damn expensive. Plus Nick is doing the whole honeymoon. I'm sure I can be a nice friend and pay for the party.

"I got it Lee chill." Leah beams at me once again and runs outside to phase. I shake my head wondering what the hell I just got myself into. Dylan strolls in with her big ass tote purse in hand.

She grins at me but her face gets worried when she's my scared face.

"What's wrong Ness?" she asks panicky.

"I have to plan Leah's bachelorette party. Which is Friday and what's today?" I ask Dylan looks at me with a goofy smile on her face.

"What's today Dylan?" I ask agitated now.

"It's only Friday." _Shit I have just about a week_. I grab Dylan's hand and I run into the garage.

"What are we doing?" she asks confused.

"We are going to go look for a sexy hotel or something to have this damn party at." I grab the keys to Rose's new BMW. It's a hot red, a very loud color but it's a fast bitch and I love fast cars like the rest of my family ever since I was bitten by that girl.

Dylan raises her eyebrows at me and I get in the car. The interior is tan and red which is sexy. I think absently that I need a car like this. My other car isn't to my taste anymore.

"Ness are you going to go fast?" Dylan asks as I turn on the radio and buckle up.

"Oh yeah." Dylan sighs and buckles up. I press on the gas and hear the engine rev.

"Hell yeah!" with that I speed down the road which of course Dylan screams shock ofe going so fast. The whole ride I go over the speed limit by a record breaking 90 miles. I'm going a steady 130 I think. The whole time I'm bobbing my head to the beat of some song on the radio feeling like a million bucks.

We arrive at some hotel with me speed racing through the parking garage and finding the perfect spot. Dylan jumps out of the car and has a huge frown on her face. I laugh it off and walk inside the hotel. We look around and I know this is up their with the fancy hotels in Seattle.

"This is nice." Dylan says with an impressed look on her face.

"Hey don't act like you don't know what a nice hotel looks like. The employees will see that and take advantage of it. Basically will get a thousand dollar room for five thousand dollars." I whisper as we walk over to the counter.

It's some guy so I know I'm in luck. I'll just shoot him a smile and he'll get me a room. And if I don't get that room well there will be hell to pay. The guy looks up at me and Dylan and is heart starts racing. I smile politely at him.

"Hello, how may I help you fine ladies?" the man at the counter asks. He's pretty young probably like 17 and has a nerdy look to him. He reminds me of Clive. I shiver just thinking about him but cover it up with another smile.

"My friend and I need a room to be booked for next Friday. July 16th , I need it booked for a bachelorette party. It's for my other friend, do you have a special suite for that kind of stuff?" I ask all business now. Dylan just stands there to busy admiring the granite on the counter.

"Well first lets see if we have any room available on Friday." the boy suggests. I look at his name tag it says Mark. _Mark better tell me what I want to hear._

"We have a couple of rooms available so I'll find a room that could suit your needs." Mark says giving me a flirty smile. I just give him a forced smile since he looks like Clive to me. I'm sure there's no connection but it's just the fact that he looks like him that makes me on edge.

"Oh we have the grand suite. It's available for Friday, I think that would suit your needs the best." Mark says.

"That's fine." I say with a wave. I pull out my wallet that's in my back pocket.

"You don't want to know the price?" Mark asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Money really isn't a problem." Dylan says with a smile saying 'I'm rich don't question it.' I give Mark the same smile and he takes my credit card. He rings me up and I smile telling him I hope to see him on Friday.

When we get in the car Dylan and I weigh the options if we should get strippers. I of course don't but Dylan doesn't think it would be a party without them. Plus we have to like stop at some sex shop to get some weird toys for the party. I flinch at the stuff I'm about to do.

We go to the sex shop first.

"This is going to be so fun." Dylan exclaims.

"Uh huh." I say while looking at everything with horror on my face.

All I see is penis shit and stuff promising a better sexual experience. I gag a little bit when I see an actual gag thing. Dylan wonders around the store since this is more of her job than mine. I refuse to actually touch this shit, but then I see some nice sexy underwear. It's black lace with a red trimming on it.

"Look!" Dylan says and I see her holding a penis lollipop in her hand.

"Dylan get that out of your hand!" I yell like a disapproving mother.

Dylan places the lollipop back on some tray where she found it and walks over to me. Some woman walks over to us, She has short blonde hair in the style that my hairs used to be. She has on a very short patent leather hot pink mini skirt with a white tank top that has a hot pink long sleeve off the shoulder mesh top over it. Her heels are stripper shoes that are white.

"How may I help you ladies?" she asks politely probably able to sense my discomfort and Dylan's eagerness. We are and odd pair I'm sure.

"Um I need some stuff for a bachelorette party." I say quietly as Dylan plays with a dildo.

"Oh I can help you with that." she says with a flirty smile. I look around not too sure who she's flirting with and then I start to guess she might be a lesbian. She walks to the back of the store while Dylan and I go to the registers to wait for her to come back.

"Is she a lesbian?" Dylan asks as quietly as possible. I nod my head seeing as she kind of was checking us out.

"Oh cool." Dylan is fucking weird.

The woman comes out with some box saying luxury packet. My eyebrows raise to my hairline again. In the box as all the weird ass sex toys games freaky shit that you could think of.

"This is our bachelorette packet." Dylan admires it and says, "We'll take it."

I just nod my head and pull out the credit card when were done paying for the stuff the girl gives me another flirty smile and a wink. I just wave and haul ass out of there. Dylan is forced to hold the box as we walk to our car seeing as she was the one who wanted to see all of the toys.

Dylan places the box in the backseat and I pull out of the parking lot and drive down the highway back to Forks. Dylan is on cloud nine with the sex toys.

"Since we have like goody bags I think I'm going to use one of those toys with Seth. It looks so cool." I look at from the road and she has a content smile on her face.

"Dylan why did you just tell me that?" I ask with the anger rising up in my voice.

"It was word vomit, gosh Ness." I shake my head and continue to play speed racer down the highway. When we arrive at home I decide to carry the box into my room and store it in my closet. The very back of the closet.

"Renesmee what is that?" my father asks as I walk in the house with Dylan.

"Um…" I trail off confused. Everyone in my family glances at me and I feel my cheeks get red. Dylan just snorts and walks into the kitchen next to Esme to find some food.

"Leah asked me to plan the bachelorette party and I got all of this shit for the party." I say as fast as possible. Emmett booms with laughter and I want to cry a little bit.

"Okay." my mother says while run upstairs.

I place the box in the back and I run to the bathroom to take a shower. I have to get that sex shop smell off of me. I feel so dirty, I start scrubbing and I wash my hair to. I hop out and leave my hair in a frizzy style and decide to let it air dry while I put on some sweat pants and a camisole.

Ness telephone!" Dylan hollers downstairs.

I answer the phone and I hear a unfamiliar voice on the other line.

"Renesmee, don't panic." Monica.

"Monica oh my gosh it's been forever! What's wrong now?" I ask. It seems every time Monica calls me it's a problem. Monica sighs and I can feel her trying to figure out to tell me something.

"Okay I got a phone call from some guy named Roman. He said he wanted me to like join his army so weird stuff like that. Apparently you guys are in some big war against him over Forks." Monica says in shock.

"Um yeah," I say while sitting on my bed.

"Well he wants me to join his army. I think he was unaware of my alliance to your family. Renesmee he's making a huge army of people. I wouldn't exactly say newborns but I would say of people who don't like the Cullen's too much." oh shit.

"Do you know how many people he has yet?" I ask now officially stressed out.

"It was along the lines of twenty. But he called me like yesterday so he could have more now. Who knows, You weren't aware that he was creating an army to kill your family were you?" Monica asks sensing how panicked I am.

"No I was not aware. He attempted to turn one boy last week. But actually turned some other girl last week too. So I honestly don't know too much. How come Alice didn't see this?" I mumble to myself.

"Probably because he was doing all of this spur of moment. I don't even know how he got my number. It was out of nowhere, I was just hunting with Nahule well he was in a village and I was off in the distant eating some wild pig and I got the call." Roman is so strange.

"Did he tell you when he planned on you know attacking?" I ask again hoping she can be my spy for one more thing since last time she was our Volturi insider.

"He said it was going to be sometime in late July. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the last day of July. That's probably what it's going to be. He is calling a lot of dangerous people Ness so watch out. I have to call you later Nahuel wants to use the phone." I say goodbye and I hang up.

I immediately run downstairs and tell my family everything.

"Roman is fucking crazy!" is what Emmett says when I'm done.

"I can't see anything because he hasn't made any concrete decisions. I'm literally seeing some of these things the moment he does them. I can tell you he is trying to aim for people with gifts probably seeing as no one in his coven have any powers." Alice says with a frown. She feels useless again I guess.

"Monica said he is planning to battle us I guess at the end of July. Which is coming up pretty quick. This army was supposedly full of twenty people. But that was yesterday who knows what it could be by now." I say while sitting on the couch.

"I think we should talk to him. Try to reason again, I don't want it to come down to a huge fight." Carlisle says being the peacemaker as usual. I agree with him but I honestly don't think there is any reason in Roman anymore.

He may be a dumb fuck but he's a stubborn dumb fuck. I can't help but think he's an idiot for asking Monica to on his team. How did he not know she had an alliance with us. That was his fault, she clearly just gave away everything to us. He is going down now.

"I don't think that's going to work. The only way he'll give up is if we hand him Forks. Which is not what's going to happen." My father says while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We have to try Edward." Carlisle says stressfully. Esme starts rubbing Carlisle's back soothingly. I haven't seen him this stressed since well the big Volturi fight and even then he was pretty calm. I guess he's just tired of confrontation like everyone else is.

"Carlisle it won't work, he's serious about this. I'm sure of it, he was serious when I read his mind. Roman was dead set on Forks for some strange reason." Carlisle glances at me.

"Renesmee did you find anything about Forks yet?" Carlisle asks making everyone look at me I sink into the cushions of the couch a little and shake my head no.

"I can't find anything, I'll start looking harder." I say quietly. Now I feel like shit for not holding up to my job. I get up and walk to the bathroom, I had a sudden urge to pee. I suddenly feel a little crampy and I rush to the bathroom when I pee I know I'm on my period.

"I got my period!" I yell then I continue, "I can have babies." I say more quietly to myself. I wash my hands and walk out of the bathroom with everyone looking at me with their eyebrows raised.

"I uh got my period. I can have kids now." I say embarrassed now. Dylan just nods and walks to her room probably tired of my weirdness.

"That's great honey." my mother says awkwardly.

"Yeah." I mumble to myself. The rest of the night everyone is a little bit tense with the information we got earlier from Monica. No one is too happy that we have an army of crazy ass vampires ready to attack us now.

I said I would tell Jacob about everything tomorrow but until then I'm just going to panic in silence.

**A/N: It was okay I know. Next chapter you will get all the Jacob you want! So review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys.**

Chapter 19: Game of chance

"Romans is a asshole!" Jacob says as I sit down on the front porch steps at his house. I told him about how he basically tried to recruit Monica into joining his little army. Jacob laughed his ass off when I told him I was the pervert party planner aka bachlorette party planner.

"Yes Roman is a total douche." I say quietly while watching Jacob attack a corndog. Well technically this is his eighth corndog and I can promise you he doesn't plan on stopping anytime soon. He did make 30, it's quite fascinating to watch actually. I do wonder where he stores all this food though.

_It comes out the other end Ness_. I shiver at the thought of him shitting all those corndogs out and decide to change the subject.

"So who's Nick's groomsman?" I ask lazily. Jacob glances at me while downing his tenth corndog. He thinks about it for a minute while chewing and I almost tell him to forget it sense he's so damn wrapped up in his corndog.

"Oh he has a little brother who will be the best man. He's like nine, and then it's Seth his other friend who's name I do not remember and me." I nod my head appreciatively. Alice probably is panicking as we speak since we literally have a week to go from the big day.

"Were you forced to plan the pervert party?" I ask bitterly.

Jacob just snorts, "Oh no the pack is handling that." I shake my head just thinking of the vulgar shit there going to do.

"It probably won't be that traumatizing. I'm sure when we get married I'll wake up in Mexico." I start laughing because he will. _He will._

"What did you do all day. It has to be better than going to a sex shop and being hit on by a lesbian and a seventeen year old boy at a hotel." I say while taking off my jacket that I wore over here.

"I went to the gas station to get a job. I need the money bad so I'm going to be a mechanic at the shop. You know how I like that kind of stuff. Plus it helps to keep my mind of crazy shit." Jacob says working on his fifteenth corndog now.

"You got the job?" I ask.

"Yep he said he needed a new mechanic seeing as his old one went to jail for marijuana use or something like that. Some other dude works there so it's going to be me and him. I work Monday through Thursday. I have the morning shift. The afternoon shift is with some other guys." I smile at him glad that he got a job.

"Now I feel like a fucking lazy person. I need to do something productive in my life." I say with a frown now on my face. Jacob snorts and chews for a minute.

"You got way to much stuff on your mind to be at a job. You should get a job when things calm down. Besides what do you want to do after college? I know the stay at home mom thing isn't your deal." Jacob says while fully looking at me this time.

I think long and hard trying to figure out what I want to do. I have always had a thing for music. But I wouldn't really you know classify that as something I could do legitimately. I kind of want to open up a record shop. That's lame though.

"You know I kind of wouldn't mind opening up a record shop or something." I say while looking at my hands and playing with some rings on my fingers. Jacob ponders it for a minute and nods his head at me with a huge smile on his face.

"That could work you should look into it. Your dad is like the music buff in the family you should talk to him." I nod my head. He's totally right, I know partially what I want to now after college. Something to do with music or something.

_It's a step in the right direction._

I don't want to slum money from my parents for the rest of my long ass life anyway. I'll feel like a wash up loser, which is not what I am. _Completely._

"Hey guys." I look up to see Gabe walking over to us.

"Aw my favorite wolf." I say with a huge grin on my face. Jacob rolls his eyes as Gabe walks over to sit next to me on the porch steps.

"See I told you she liked me more than you." Gabe says with a wink. I can't help but laugh. Gabe is such a smart ass. He looks different older… his muscles are way more bigger than the last time I saw him.

"You got buffer." I say while feeling his bicep.

"I've been pumping some iron." Gabe says while flexing. I raise my eyebrows and he starts laughing. I knew he was lying. Jacob just continues to eat while I talk to Gabe about what happened to me yesterday.

"Can I have one?" Gabe asks referring to the corndog. Jacob gives Gabe one reluctantly. While I roll my eyes.

"So you are now the bacherlorette party planner. You should go into a business of doing that. There are millions of people who don't want that task. You should do it for them." I slap Gabe on the back of the head which makes him choke on his corndog a little bit.

"Telephone!" Billy yells from the house. I get up to grab the phone from him.

"Hello?" I say while sitting back down on the porch next to the guys.

"Hey Ness it's Monica I was just wondering if I could finish telling you what I knew about that Roman guy. I tried calling your house but your dad gave me this number so…" I shoot up instantly and start to walk away from the guys.

I mouth I'll be right back to the guys and start to head towards the beach on the house phone.

"That's totally fine go right ahead Monica." I say while sitting on some sand.

"Okay Roman called me again to make sure that I was still in his little army. I told him I couldn't come because I had something else to do. He of course got mad at me asking what a vampire could possibly need to do. Anyway he did tell me that he needed to have anyone on his side who had a power. No one in his coven has a gift. He also told me he is losing trust in his two coven members." I smile evilly.

So someone in that coven figured out he isn't the reddest apple on the tree. Or whatever the saying is.

"Is it like some kids, they don't look a day over fifteen?" I ask knowing exactly who the bunch is.

"Yeah it's some kids there names are, Esther and Nathan." oh I remember them. The mousy looking couple who I found to be the only genuinely nice couple out of the coven. There were the pair that left the house when the girl Cindy James was getting turned.

"He doesn't trust them anymore?" I ask in mock shock.

"Roman believes that Esther and Nathan trust the Cullen's more than his own coven." Roman can't find this a shocker. I guess he's surprised that they are finally realizing he's a dumb fuck.

"Did Roman turn all of them?" I ask.

"Um I think he only turned his mate and Megan. The other three that boy Shawn, Esther and Nathan were all from someone else. Roman stumbled upon I think. I don't know how they get along they all have completely different personalities." I knew something was off about them.

None of there personalities truly fit together. I wonder how there was never any huge conflict between them. There coven is like high school. You have that blonde bitch Megan and her mate Shawn who would like be the cheerleader and quarterback.

Roman and his mate would be the retarded principal and his wife.

Esther and Nathan would be the innocent and quiet freshman.

_You see none of them clicked together. _

"After that he hung up on me. I hope I gave you some valuable information. if you need us Ness you can just call. I know I won't be on Romans side, he seems I don't know stupid." I start laughing at Monica.

"No one thinks he's smart Monica. Don't feel bad, I have to go though so I'll probably call you later."

"That's cool bye Ness." Monica says with a smile and I hang up the phone and walk back to the house. By now Jacob and Gabe have finished the corndog and our now just talking amongst themselves. I walk past them to put the phone back on the hook and I see Billy watching some game show.

"Wouldn't have took you for the game show type of guy Billy." I say with a smirk.

"Oh I'm waiting for the game. This show is too dumb for me." Billy says with a grimace. I start laughing at his distaste for game shows. When I get back outside I see Quil and Claire playing outside. Claire is say something about how she's better than all the boys at some game.

"Hey guys," I say while sitting next to Jacob.

"Hey Nessie!" Claire says loudly. I can't help but laugh she is like the loudest 10 year old I know.

"Claire was claiming she's stronger than all of us put together." Quil says while looking down at with Claire fake disgust. Claire just grins at him and I know this one fight I have to record.

"Yeah I'm going to arm wrestle all the guys and beat every single one of them. So be prepared." Claire says with a huge grin on her face. Jacob and Gabe give a fake scream of terror.

"Alright Jacob go first since you're more muscely than anyone else." Claire says all business now.

Jacob flexes and then Claire puts her hand in his. This is _so_ fucking funny! Jacob pretends to be struggling for a minute but then he leans to one side and he actually is going to win but then he loosens up and lets Claire when. She of course jumps for glee.

"I beat you!" Claire sings while jumping up and down. She continues to beat Quil and Gabe and it's just too funny to see her happy little ten year old face.

"Alright so what you beat us don't go around telling people that. We got reps to protect." Jacob says seriously.

"You got it." Claire says seriously and Quil picks her up and takes her to his car and they go back to her house. I burst out laughing again. Gosh I love these guys. My life is comedy gold sometimes. Gabe and Jacob laugh with me.

"That was fun. But I got go home my mom wants me to clean some shit up." Gabe says while stretching to get up. I get up too, I have to run home to go tell my parents what happened.

Jacob comes with me and I tell him what Monica told me over the phone.

"So the couple are realizing that Roman is a jackass finally?" I nod my head in agreement so what Jacob just said.

We continue to run back to my house and I enter to see Seth losing Emmett in some video game. Dylan is trying to be a good girlfriend and cheer Seth on but ends up cheering for Emmett in the end. I call a family meeting and everyone gather around me. I tell them what I figured out from Monica.

"We all know this but I feel the need to repeat myself: Roman is a retard." I say while leaning against a wall. Carlisle nods his head deep in thought about something.

"Do you think we should gather a group of friends?" Carlisle asks Jasper.

"If he's planning the huge army that Renesmee says he is then yes I do think we should at least have a few friends on our side. That army was what twenty two days ago who knows the size of it now. We should have reinforcements I believe." Jasper says.

"Right okay I'll make a couple of calls. Our group won't be as big as last time with the Volturi this time I think we'll just call the Denali's." I think that's reasonable.

"So doomsday is at the end of the month?" Jacob asks.

"Well that's what Monica told me. She said he was planning it sometime towards the end of the month. I think I should go look up some stuff." I walk up to my room with Jacob on my heels. I close my bedroom door even though it won't really work but whatever.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asks.

I touch Jacob's arm and show him my plan.

"Whoa you want to go back to that house?" Jacob asks in shock.

I nod my head trying to get him to calm down. I show him my reasoning on why I want to go back to Roman's. I need to talk to Esther and Nathan. I know it's not completely true if they are against Roman but I need to give it a shot. Plus I'm sure they could give us some insight on what the hell is so awesome about Forks.

"No Ness I'm not letting you got out there by yourself." Jacob hisses.

"Who says I'm going alone." I say with a grin.

Jacob scowls and looks out my big window. I smile knowing he's going to give me what I want. It's nothing personal it's just the imprint. I also know he's just as curious as I am. He wants to come too so what's the point.

"Absolutely not Renesmee!" my father yells barging into my room.

"Dad." I whine.

"No you are not going to spy on them again. That was pure luck that we didn't get caught. Jacob can't go they'll smell him and attack. No, you are not going I don't care what you say I won't let you go." my father gives me one more stern look and leaves my room.

"Dad please if you don't want Jacob to come with me why don't you just come?" I ask while following him downstairs as he walks outside to the cottage. Jacob follows me and I sigh knowing my father is about to be an asshole.

"No Renesmee I'm telling it's too risky." my father says once we reach the cottage. I sigh and sit on the couch next to my mother who's reading some book.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Dad won't let me spy on Roman's coven." I say with a pouted lip.

"Well that's probably a good idea not to go honey." she says pushing my bangs out of my face. I sigh and look away from her. This is truly unfair, I need to do this. This little move I could make could be the move that saves us.

"It's a fucking game of chance." I mutter under my breath.

"Listen Renesmee I'll go with you but it has to be tonight and if we sense danger we leave right away got it?" my father says stressfully. I smile at him and run over to hug him.

"Thank you! Okay we can go later on tonight." I say with a smile on my face.

"Fine."

**A/N: How bout it? Them going to Romans house next chapter. Review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! We are at Chapter 20! Just wanted to inform you lol don't mind me.**

Chapter 20: Who would've known

Jacob said he would stay at the cottage and wait for me and my dad with my mom. My dad was of course still reluctant to go to Roman's house but I told him to suck it up because he already agreed. Edward suggested I get out the bright orange shirt I was wearing and put on a black shirt that could match my dark denim shorts. I sighed and ran into my room in the cottage where my parents keep some clothes of mine.

I through on the shirt and then we ran off to Roman's. The run over was a little bit annoying my father kept glancing at me the entire way. It was as if he didn't trust his bionic hearing so he had to look at me every ten seconds to make sure I hadn't been kidnapped.

"Dad were here." I whisper. He just nods his head and I look around to make sure were alone in our little hiding space that we claimed last time. In the living room I saw Esther and Nathan they were pretending to be interested in some dumb kids TV show. Megan walked into the living room and the scene suddenly got violent.

"So are you guys with those buffoons or are you with us!" Megan yelled while standing in front of the TV. Nathan looks at Esther a little bit nervously and Esther naturally scoots over to Nathan. They just look at Megan in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Esther asks Megan.

"Roman is fearing that you two are turning against us." Megan says in a duh like tone.

"Well Roman is wrong we just well…we just thought that this fight is unnecessary." Esther says being the mouth of the two. Megan just sneers at Esther. The look she is giving her puts some of the looks that Rosalie gives Jacob to shame.

"Listen you geeks every single thing we are doing is necessary. I want this fucking land and I will rip it from those Cullen's. Especially that halfling thingy that Sharon bite. I wish that little bitch would just fucking die." Megan grumbles. I was about to storm in that big ass mansion and stomp out Megan but dad put all his force and pushed me down.

"Bitch." I hiss.

Megan's head shoots in my direction but I duck down incredibly low plus I try my hardest to make my heart not beat but I don't think I can control that. Megan continues to stare in my direction. She finally looks back at Esther and Nathan.

"Listen if you betray us I will personally kill you." she sneers and runs back upstairs. I'm positive if Esther could cry she would. Nathan starts cooing her and I know this isn't the coven they deserve to be in. Megan totally bitched them out. It was rude and uncalled for; the way she just threatened them like that.

"Come on honey bun lets go run for awhile." Nathan whispers in Esther's ear. She gives him a smile small and that moment is just so sweet. Looking at those two give each other looks of love is just adorable.

Esther and Nathan get up and run off into the forest. I look at my dad and ask if we should follow them. He shakes his head and says in a moment. Then next scene to play out in the living room is one for the books. I knew something was up with Megan and Roman.

"Megan why are acting this way?" Roman's dumb deep voice booms in the living room.

"I asked a simple question. What's the sudden interest in that new girl; what's her name oh yeah Cindy. Why is she so special all of sudden. So what she can make things float with her mind! How does that make her better than me?" Megan screeches.

_An everyone thinks Rose is selfish._

"Megan she has a gift which needs to be controlled in a matter of weeks. You know how powerful those Cullen's are. I need to give her all the attention I can. Eleanor isn't complaining like you are. Don't make me do what I did to Jordan and Cher to you." Roman says menacingly.

Megan snickers with bitterness, "You would actually kill me? No the fuck you wouldn't. Let's not forget who you fuck whenever your 'mate' isn't home. I'm surprised she hasn't noticed yet. I mean the way you look at me, you lust for me. Something I know you don't do for Eleanor." _Whoa! _

_What kind of coven is this?_

My dad's eyes are still partially wide. Roman just glares at Megan and something is telling me Eleanor and Shawn aren't home. I don't think Megan would shout to the tops of trees that she is sexing up her coven leader who is supposedly has a mate.

"Megan stop being immature and shut up. We'll get our time together soon don't worry." Roman leans in and kisses Megan lightly on the lips and winks at her before disappearing somewhere upstairs. Megan just stands in the middle of the living room with her mouth set in a firm line.

I look at my dad thinking if we could leave now to go find Esther and Nathan. My father nods and we get up and run as fast as we can to get the hell out of there. I decide to dwell on all the strange shit I just saw later and focus on Esther and Nathan.

I sniff the air and I find Esther and Nathan in a little clearing sitting down on a little log. Esther has her head in the crook of Nathan's neck. For a moment I actually want to turn away but I need my answers so I interrupt.

"Esther, Nathan." I call out quietly.

Esther and Nathan shoot their heads in our direction and Nathan gets defensive and growls at us. Esther just stands there with a look of shock on her face. Suddenly it turns into a smile and she backs away from Nathan. Nathan looks at her in bewilderment as she heads over to us.

"Esther." he says with a sigh.

"Nathan we don't want to be with Roman and you know it. This is our ticket out of there. We don't have to join their coven, we can just tell them all we know and run off." Esther says while turning to look at her shell shocked mate.

He looks at Esther pleadingly but she just gives him a soft smile. After a couple more seconds of deliberation Nathan grabs Esther's hand and they walk over to us.

"Can we talk to you at your house. I don't trust being out here in our woods. It's too dangerous, Shawn and Eleanor are hunting out here somewhere so I think it would be more safe to do this at your house." Nathan says. My father nods his head understandingly and we run off to our house.

Just as my mother is coming back into the house we pass her and continue running to the main house. She grabs Jacob and pulls him to follow us too. We enter the main house and everyone shoots up at the new guests.

"Alright you guys took some of those douches hostage!" Emmett booms. He runs up to me gesturing for a high five. I just stare at him and my father shakes his head no.

Emmett frowns and moves to sit back down next to Rose who looks at him likes he's retarded.

"Edward do you mind telling us what's going on?" Carlisle asks a little bit nervously. Something is telling me he is believing Emmett's dumb ass comments about the hostages.

Edward gestures for Esther and Nathan to get comfortable, even though kind of don't need it. We sit down on the L shaped couch and Jacob sits next to me looking dazed.

"Were you sleeping?" I ask using my gift. He nods his head and I grin at him.

"Ness and I went to spy on Roman hoping to get answers and we did. Which brings us to Esther and Nathan. Esther and Nathan have been a little optimistic about the fight for awhile and have been contemplating to leave Romans coven. After being threatened by the Megan girl they finally decided to leave." Carlisle has that I'm thinking look again.

"So what little secrets did you two find?" Alice asks.

"Oh we got some freaky shit!" I yell excited to talk about Megan and Roman's little affair.

"First off Megan is a bitch. Seriously she makes Rose look like a nun. Anyway Megan is having sex with Roman whenever Shawn and Romans mate Eleanor leave the house. It's quite weird actually, I don't know if there mates or what but something is up with those freak mites. And, _and_ Roman killed those two other members of the coven Jordan and Cher for reasons I am unaware of." I say while sitting back down.

Talking about the Roman and Megan thing is so awesome I have to stand up and talk about it!

"Whoa freaky much." Jacob says. I nod at him eagerly agreeing with him.

"Your right even I'm not that bitchy." Rose says in shock. I think I literally just blew everyone's mind with that information. I don't know if Esther and Nathan knew or not. If they didn't know they sure as hell don't look like they care.

"How do you know Megan and Roman are having sex?" my mother asks.

"_Because_," I say dragging on the word because.

"…Megan and Roman ran downstairs arguing. Megan was saying why are you giving that new girl Cindy all the attention. It's like you don't care about me anymore you know blah blah blah all that lovey dovey bullshit. So then she admits it asking 'when are we ever going to fuck again.' it was quite disgusting to hear actually." I shake my head and everyone is just uncomfortable.

"The girl who Roman took from the shopping mall; Cindy James she has some gift that makes thing floats with her mind. Levitation I guess not so sure. They didn't elaborate on that too much." I say while sitting back down.

"Okay now what do you two know?" I ask looking at Esther and Nathan's little figures.

"Um well I know that Roman's army is getting bigger by the hour. He has at least 50 people in his army now I believe." _That is way bigger than twenty._

"Cindy also does have the power to control things with her mind. Roman is trying his hardest to make her become as remotely powerful as you Cullen's are but she just can't control it. She would be more powerful if she knew how to use it. Megan is also not getting all the attention she want's from Roman because she failed him." Esther says while looking at everyone's face.

"Failed him? You mean when she attempted to turn that boy but it didn't work out." Jacob asks. Esther glances at him for a nana second and she nods her head.

"Roman was furious with her. Megan is usually his star student if you will. But when she didn't show up with the boy he yelled at her for hours. Non stop arguing between them. Eleanor ran off as well did me and Nathan. Eleanor isn't one for violence like Nathan and I. She only sticks with Roman because he turned her. She was going to get killed for adultery but he saved her." Eleanor is only with him because she feels she owes him her life.

"Was Eleanor his first to ever turn?" Jasper asks.

"Yes then it was Megan. Megan isn't his mate she's his sex toy." Nathan growls.

"There is no hint of love in that relationship. Megan likes to think he loves her but he only uses her for sex. It's quite sad actually. But she gets what she deserves. She's horrible, Shawn is a idiot so of course he doesn't notice. Jordan and Cher were killed because they found out about the affair and voiced it." _Roman is a crazy person._

"You two knew you just never said anything?" Esme asks across the living room.

"Yes we figured it out when we overheard Roman and Megan talking about what had happened. Roman claimed to everyone else that Jordan and Cher ran off. But we knew better than to think Jordan and Cher just up and left. Roman's always been crazy but ever since we came to America he's been obsessively crazy." Nathan says with a head shake.

"Why does he want Forks so bad?" I ask bringing up the ten million dollar question.

"Roman wants Forks because," drum roll please.

"Way back before the wolves were inhabiting this land Roman's father who was turned by a vampire owned all of this land. His father used to sacrifices and killings and all the weird stuff you could think of. This was his daddies land. Roman feels the need to claim it as his. Even though we all know it isn't his land. Fair enough it's truly the Quileteues and the Cullen's. Roman's father was an egotistical jackass who used to rape and sexually assault women." Roman want's this land because his daddy supposedly owned it.

"Roman's father was always claiming he was a failure. When Roman's father was killed by the Volturi for flaunting his inhuman ways Roman was at his trial or death sentence if you will. His dad's last words were if you really loved me you would get my land back. After that he died. Roman has been planning this for centuries. Just looking for the right time." Esther says while looking at her dirty slip on flats.

"He has daddy issues so he is taking it out on us?" Emmett says in disbelief.

Nathan snorts and nods his head.

"So since Cher and Jordan are dead does that mean that Roman is going to try and get his numbers back up by finding two more people. Well three since the Megan thing didn't work." Jasper asks seriously.

"I believe he will, he needs people with gifts. That army is full of people who truly have a distaste for you Cullen's." Esther says with her face scrunching up in annoyance.

"Is that it?" Nathan asks.

I glance at my dad and he shakes his head.

"Tomorrow we'll let you leave. We will pay for the plane tickets, clothes, and cars. Whatever you need to get you out of here. My family owes you for being such a huge help to us." Carlisle says with a smile. Nathan wraps an arm around Esther and she leans into him.

After that Esther and Nathan get asked questions by Carlisle and my father while I walk sluggishly upstairs to sleep. Jacob follows me and we both collapse on my bed. I lean into his side and he wraps a protective arm around my waist.

Before I can say goodnight I hear Jacob snoring. I glance at the clock and it says 3:00 am. Those red numbers are the last thing my eyes see before I fall into a deep slumber.

The next morning well afternoon I wake up sweating. I look around to see my hair is a little damp too. I look at Jacob and he's still knocked out. It's clear that both our body heat made us swim in sweat last night. I get up and turn on the shower. Waiting for that to heat up I brush my teeth and wash my hair.

I hop in the shower and wash my hair. When I get out I dry off with Jacob still snoring contently and I put on some legging jeans with a off the shoulder black shirt. I get a black headband so my bangs are out my face and head downstairs.

Downstairs I see Dylan sitting down eating lunch with Seth.

"Hey sleepy head how'd you sleep?" Seth asks as he chews on some chips.

"I slept hard. So hard that I was sweating." I grumble the last part out.

I look around the house wondering where Esther and Nathan went.

"Oh those two vampire they left already at like 10. They got some new clothes plane tickets to like China and were peacing out!" Dylan says with a grin.

"Did they say anything else?" I ask sitting down next to them.

"All they said was beware and always be on your guard." Dylan says again.

_Beware._

**A/N: How was it? I loved the Megan and Roman drama it was so soap opera drama to me, but it was fun. If you want another chapter review! I mean it scat go ahead and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 21: Pervert Party!

Pervert party is today, which means the wedding is tomorrow. Leah is of course going ape shit. She's panicking so much I'm kind of trying to decide if I want to go along with the party. Frankly I don't want to have Leah at this party if she is going to pass out from stress. Besides the only person allowed to pass out from stress is me.

"Leah take a got damn chill pill." I say as we sit in the living room. Were leaving for the club in about an hour. Which means there is zero alcohol in her system. So Leah isn't the best person to be near right now. All she's been able to think about is what if the church sets on fire? What if the priest and dies? What if the Billy gets hurt? Billy is performing the Quileute part of the wedding.

Every time she brought up something like that I would tell her the same thing. It won't happen your wedding is going to be beautiful and everything you could ever want.

"Ness I can't relax all the stuff that could go wrong will. You know I don't have the greatest luck in the world with love." Leah says now sitting on the couch next to me. Since I'm lazy I'm still clad in my pajamas. We didn't go anywhere today. All I did was stay in bed with Jacob until he left to go to the bachelor party.

All the women in my family plus Sue, Emily and Dylan are coming to the bachelorette party. While the pack and one of Nicks friend is going to the bachelor party. Leah made the guys swear that they wouldn't cause any harm to her man.

Everyone just gave her a stiff nod; you know how intimidating Leah can get.

"Leah I promise you the ceremony will run smoothly." I say while turning the channel.

"Shouldn't you be dressed?" Dylan asks now talking.

"Shut up." I grumble as I get up from the couch. The moment I get up Dylan grabs the remote and turns to some reality show on MTV.

"The real world Dylan." I say with my hands on my hips.

"I had to get you to leave somehow." she says with a shrug. I shake my head walk up the steps. On my way to my room I look in Alice's room she's putting the last few touches on Leah's dress while she talks to Rose about the wedding. Downstairs I hear Esme, Emily, and Sue talking about some food recipe. My mom is talking about how stupid the real world is to Dylan.

All the guys went on some hunting trip I think so there all out the house. I take a shower the whole bit.

"Ness where something sexy!" Alice yells from her room.

"Alice!" I screech back. I hear her twinkling laugh and put on black skinny jeans that hug the right curves. A black halter top that makes my bust look like it's about to fall out. I find some black Mary Jane pumps and I comb out my bob cut hair and make sure my side bangs are right.

"Alright I'm dressed." I say as I walk downstairs. All the girls are in there sexiest outfits. Dylan smirks at me glad that she got to watch her an episode of the Real World. I push her out of the way and walk to the car.

"We are going to the club first right?" Alice asks as she gets in the car. I nod my head and get in the car since I'm driving Leah and Dylan. Alice has the truck so she's driving Emily, Sue, Rose, Esme, and my mom.

I might be driving a little bit too fast but Alice is driving way more fast than me. The whole time I'm arguing with Dylan. She keeps on asking if she is allowed to get drunk. I repeatedly told her she can't get drunk in my presence again after what happened at the bonfire.

"Please it's not like we don't have designated drivers." she pleads.

"You do realize your 19 which means you look 19." I say as we drive down the highway.

"So." Dylan pouts from the backseat. Leah just laughs at Dylan trying to plead with me to let her have a shot. Dylan isn't getting drunk, because when she gets drunk we get thrown out of the club.

"What are the guys doing?" Dylan asks.

"I have no clue, Leah you know?" she is in touch with pack so she should no more than us.

"They were blocking their thoughts so I didn't get much." Leah says with a head shake. We continue driving for another 20 minutes when we finally arrive at the club. The bouncer dude glances once at us and we immediately get in the club without having to wait. Esme and Sue are being laid back as well as my mom who hates clubs and anything fun.

We find a nice booth to sit at and some Hispanic waiter comes over to our little group.

"How may I help you fine ladies." none of us are single so he has no chance.

"Um it's her bacholerette party so I want a round of shots." Dylan says while pointing to Leah. I shoot Dylan the most evil daggers I can muster up while she just looks all innocent.

I let it go and start looking around the club. Since it's Friday you got everyone here. From the guys who keep hitting on girls to girls hitting on girls. This was a good pick. I decide I want to dance and everyone comes with me except my mom.

"Mom lets do this." I say while holding out my hand.

"No I'm not going to dance you know I have zero rhythm." She placates.

"That was when you were human now I'm sure you look hot. Besides don't worry about these people." I say with a wave. She nods and grabs my hand. We walk onto the dance floor.

We sway our hips to the beat and we form a little crowd around ourselves. Dylan loves attention and of course starts getting a little wild. I can't help but laugh as she grinds on Leah. Leah just goes with it.

"Hey," I hear some guy whisper in my ear. I turn around to see some black guy talking to me. I smile at him he's pretty cute but no where as hot as my Jacob. I smile at him as he wraps his arms around my waist and starts dancing with me. I just go with it and we dance together for two songs.

Rose and Alice are dancing with each other and have a half of the male attention on them. Sue and Esme went to the bar to have some drinks. Well Sue went for a beer and Esme went with her.

Emily went to the bathroom with Leah and my mom is dancing with some guy as well as Dylan.

"You want a drink?" the guy asks. I nod my head and walk back to my table where I see the shots at. I down one and my mouth scrunches up as I feel the burn go down my throat.

"Damn you know how to hold your liquor girl." he says with a laugh. I can't help but give him a sheepish smile. The rest of the night at the club I hang out with a few more guys who all want my number. I of course give them fake numbers.

When we leave everyone is pretty sober. I feel my buzz coming on but I'm good enough to drive. We drive off to the hotel and I let Dylan carry the sex toys since that shit is what gets her going. When I check in I see Mark and his eyes of course drop to my chest. I give him a wink and his heart all but falls out of his chest.

In the hotel room we let loose turning up the volume on the stereo. Dylan calls strippers who give each of us lap dances. Leah gets the most treatment though. I'm sure if my mother could still blush she would be as red as mars.

Were still jamming to music with the strippers and playing with sex toys when I get a phone call. I look at the number and know immediately it's Jacob. I take the penis necklace I have on and put it down on the table.

"Hello?" I ask standing outside of the hotel door.

"Hey babe how's the party?" Jacob asks. I can hear some heavy metal in the background and I know instantly that there doing some fucked up shit.

"Good I gave like five guys different phone numbers at the club." I say with a shrill laugh. I'm definitely a little bit tipsy. Jacob knows because he starts laughing a little bit too hard.

"You guys got strippers I'm sure." I say while leaning against the wall.

"Yep were at some strip club as we speak. A whole bunch of girls were more than willing to give us lap dances." Jacob snorts. _I'm sure they were. _

"I hope you remembered you have a more than willing girlfriend at home." I say trying to make my voice as seductive as possible. It must've worked because I hear Jacob moan a little on the other line.

"That's not fair." I can't help but smile.

"I know." I say trying to sound innocent. That worked to because Jacob moaned again. Suddenly the hotel door opens and Dylan's head pops out. She has this giddy smile on her face and I know she is totally out of it.

"Nessie! The guys want to give you a lap dance before they leave. They already gave everyone else lap dances. Oh my gosh Fabio is so amazing you should have him give you one." I can actually see the drool falling out of her mouth.

"Ok Dylan I'll be there in a minute." I say politely like her mother.

"Who's Fabio?" Jacob asks sounding jealous. It's so sexy I can't even be mad.

"Some guy who's going to give me a lap dance. Don't worry I'll be thinking of you the whole time. Oh and tell Seth his girlfriend is drunk." I say with a chuckle. Jacob says bye and I walk back into the hotel room.

"Yeah! Fabio give it to me!" I yell as I walk into the room.

**JPOV**

After I hung up with Ness I gave Seth the message from Nessie. Seth frowned and went to the bathroom to call Dylan. I couldn't help but laugh. When Dylan gets drunk it's quite comical. All the guys were going ballistic at the sight of strippers.

Well some of us were calm. Sam was the most reserved he was too busy at the bar talking to the bartender. While Paul was arguing with Jared about who gets to have the stripper next which is weird seeing as both of them have girlfriends.

Nick and his friend were getting lap dances still. Embry is having all the fun watching some girl work the pole. Quil is playing the sensitive guy role talking to one of the strippers.

Seth comes out of the bathroom from talking to Dylan.

"Is she passed out yet?" I ask with a smirk. Seth gives me the middle finger and I can't help but laugh. Some chick walks over to me with a seductive smile on her face.

"Hey you want a lap dance?" the girl asks. She's blonde and hot probably one of the prettiest girls here but she doesn't get me going. I shake my head no and she pouts I tell her I have a girlfriend and she grumbles something like, " They all do." I shake my head and head to the bar with Sam.

"Another beer?" the guy asks. I nod my head and he goes to get me another one.

"What did Ness say?" Sam asks as he sips his beer.

"Nothing, the girls are getting lap dances apparently." I say while raising my eyebrows. Sam just chuckles and I shake my head. I really can't picture Sue or Bella being too fine with getting lap dances but I can see Renesmee giggling the whole time.

I know those sex toys aren't her thing though.

"What time is it?" Sam asks I can tell he wants to go home and see Emily and his son. I pull out my phone and check the time. Shit it's like 1:30. Okay I think I need to be the responsible one and say time to go.

"1:30." I say Sam must have the same thought because he goes to get Jared and Paul away from the stripper. Seth is talking to Nick and his friend I tell them the time and they head out to the car.

"Quil Embry let's go!" I use my alpha voice and they immediately come over.

"You didn't have to yell." Embry mumbles.

"If I didn't then you guys would never come." I say with a smirk. Quil flips me off and I slap him on the back of the head. We pile into Nick's truck and go back to La Push. The guys might be a little tired seeing as the wedding is in like ten hours.

I can't even wonder what Renesmee and the girls are still doing.

**RPOV**

_Oh shit! What time is it? _I stumble around the hotel room looking for my cell phone. I find one of the alarm clocks and it says 3:00 am. We have a problem. Leah's wedding starts at like 10. All the vampires are perfectly fine. There all watching TV, while us sleepers look quite drugged up. It looks like a fucking third world country in here.

"Guys get up lets go!" I yell really loud. Everyone is shocked for a minute but then shoots up after finding the clock. We rush out of the hotel and hop in our cars. I'm going the same speed as Alice this time. Dylan and Leah are moaning and groaning saying for me to slow down or their going to hurl.

It's only the Volvo so I don't give a shit what they do. My dad will have a new one in a hot second. As long as we get home before the sun comes up I'm fine. We arrive at my house and I practically have to carry Dylan inside. Leah's alcohol burnt off a couple of minutes ago so now she's in full 'My wedding is going to be horrible mode'. I let Alice handle that because if I have to she'll end up slapped.

"Ness I'm going to take Emily and Sue home." I nod my head at my mom and she goes back to the car. I walk upstairs and collapse on my bed. I immediately curl up into the covers and I'm out like someone just punched the shit out of me.

I wake up the next time to hear Alice screeching orders at everyone. I grab my head hoping it will relax. I don't have a hangover but I do have a slight headache and the little pixie isn't helping.

"Renesmee get up!" Alice screeches at me while throwing off my covers.

"And your still dressed!" She throws her hands up in the air and storms off to Dylan's room. Dylan is about to get one hell of a wake up call. It's only 6 am. _Fuck I literally got like 3 hours of sleep._

I shake it off and take a shower scrubbing Fabio off of me. I wash my hair and towel dry it while walking around looking for some sweats. I had to peel off the tight outfit I had on last night even though I'm sure I looked hot it just wasn't comfortable.

I pull on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and walk downstairs. Alice must've left already. Because I think me and Dylan are the only ones still here. I wait for Dylan to get out of the shower. I take the time to make myself breakfast. I have the Tylenol and water prepared for Dylan.

Dylan grabs the water and Tylenol and looks at me with a frown.

"I'm going to AAA." she says with frown.

"Not my fault you don't know your limits." I say while washing my dishes.

"Alice left?" Dylan asks. I nod my head and Dylan sighs in relief. I laugh and we head out to the car. We drive over to the church to get ready for the vows of Nick and Leah.

**A/N: Wedding next chapter review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for reviews.**

Chapter 22: Wedded Bliss

Dylan and I sped down the back highway that we Cullen's have and headed to the church. Nick is Catholic so they decided to have the wedding at the local church. Billy is going to perform the Quileute portion of the ceremony. The reception I believe is going to be held at some rec center in La push. I'm sure it's all going to look amazing seeing as Alice and Leah have been planning it since December.

"Are we late?" Dylan asks as we near the church. I shake my head, it's not like Alice is going to cuss us out in a church. Besides it's like 7 and the ceremony starts at 10 were fine. I know how to get dressed fast anyway. The worst damage we did was probably give Leah a stroke for being late.

We arrive and are immediately thrust into some room that is the makeshift dressing room. I see Leah hyperventilating with her hair that is now shoulder length pulled into a beautiful sleek bun with a peach rose in the bun. She looks quite pretty who am I kidding she looks amazing.

"Hey Lee," I say hesitantly. Leah looks at me and her eyes are red rimmed and black a little bit. Okay she's going to phase. I back up and put Dylan behind.

"Leah calm down, I'm so sorry for being late you know I can get dressed in a second flat. Just chill by the way you look hot." I plead with her while backing up against the wall. Leah visibly relaxes and her shoulders go slump a little bit.

"I just want to marry Nick and go on my honeymoon. Ness I'm so tired," she sobs out I walk over and bend down to comfort her since she's sitting on the floor in her robe. I start cooing her and promising her life with Nick will be blissful she loves him and he loves her that's all they need.

"That's all you need is Nick." I whisper in her ear. She looks at me and gives me a watery smile.

"I know I love you Ness thanks." I just nod and get up.

"Now where is my bridesmaids dress?" Dylan asks breaking our little moment. Leah jerks her head in the direction of some closets and I pull out the dress that has Dylan's name on it and take mine. I strip off my clothes and real fast and pull on my dress. It still fits perfectly fine, much to Linda's dismay I'm sure. I comb out my bob cut hair and put on the light makeup.

"Where are the shoes?" Dylan asks. I turn around to see she found a way to tame her curls. She probably put a pound of jell in it but it's in a sleek bun. I look around wondering where the shoes are at and I start sniffing literally.

I smell the shoes and pull them out and throw Dylan a pair. The whole time Leah was rushing to get her dress on she somehow made it on her own. There's a knock on the door when were all dressed.

"Come in." Leah grumbles. I'm trying to put the finishing touches on her makeup. Emily Alice and Sue walk in. Sue's eyes are nice and glassy while Alice is beaming with pride. Emily has a huge grin on her face proud that her cousin finally found love.

"So we have at least two more hours until the vows you need anything?" Alice asks.

"Some Tequila." Leah says. I can't help but snort Seth walks in with a huge grin on his face. He lightly kisses Dylan on the lips and heads over to Leah. Leah frowns at Seth but she starts smiling. You know they love each other.

"So am I giving you away?" Seth asks looking at Alice more than Leah.

"Yes you are giving her away." Alice says in wedding planner mode. Dylan and I just stay in background being quiet as possible. Dylan had to take another Tylenol to keep her hangover at bay. I'm sure Emily is trying to hide the killer headache she has. My hangover is nonexistent of course.

Everyone slips into the room throughout the last two hours except for Jacob. I can smell him so I'm sure that he's trying to keep Nick from panicking. Leah didn't have another meltdown thank god. I mean we are in god's house; ten minutes before Leah has to walk down the aisle Alice gets us to line up.

The line is Emily, me, Dylan, and then Leah. Seth walks up and loops his arms through Leah's. The doors open and for some reason my heart drops. If this was my wedding I would be sweating bullets so hard. Hell I'm just a bridesmaid and I feel a puddle forming under my pits. No wonder Leah was panicking this is kind of nerve wracking.

My father starts the wedding march and Emily is off. All the wolves and my family are on the brides side. While I see all of Nick's family on the other. I go next feeling a blush cover my neck and face. I look up and see Nick he seems fidgety I know because his friend tells him to stop moving.

Jacob has a huge smile on my face and he winks at me. My heart picks up and I practically run to hide behind Emily who laughs at my stage fright. Dylan walks with her head held high and shit face grin. Then Leah comes and everyone stands.

Leah walking down the aisle is probably the happiest sight I have ever seen. Seth and Leah equally look a little teary eyed. Sue is full blown crying I'm sure I have a tear or two forming. When Leah reaches Nick her grin gets even bigger if that's even possible.

The ceremony is beautiful from the flowers to vows. Everything is perfect, Alice did an amazing job. _As usual_. When the priest says you may now kiss the bride Nick kisses the hell out of Leah. Everyone hoots and hollers gives a little cheer and everything. Jacob walks down the aisle with Dylan while I walk with one of Nick's friends. Emily walks with Nick's little brother.

When we get outside everyone throws rice at them and we all cheer for her.

Alice jetted off to the reception area with Jasper I think. Rose went with her too I believe. Emmett walks up to me and looks a little scared.

"What's wrong Em?" I ask while hanging in the street.

"I'm surprised I didn't like burst into flames in that church you know." Emmett says. I shake my head and hit him on the chest while he walks off to act a fool with my dad and mom.

"Nice wedding eh?" Dylan asks while were walking back to my car.

"Yeah all that bitching we did at the dress fitting and what do you know our dresses fit." I say with a triumphant smile. Dylan cracks up at that and I look around for Jacob.

"Oh Jake went with Seth to the reception already." Dylan says.

"How is it that were always the last people." I grumble now in the car. Dylan grabbed our clothes before we left and threw it in the backseat so I don't have to worry about that. I speed down the road to La push.

"Did you cry?" I ask Dylan.

"Yes I shed a tear. Now I can't wait to get married, of course you know my wedding is going to be more balls out than that." I nod my head in fake seriousness. Dylan rolls her eyes.

"Yeah Dyl your wedding is going to be the bees knees." I say while we walk into the rec center late _again_. When I step in I gasp literally. This place is dimly lit nice and calm. There are peach roses everywhere and I can see the white wedding cake that has peach flowers on it. Everything looks stunning.

"This is nice." I sigh as I head to the wedding party table. Dylan takes a seat next to Seth and they immediately start talking about some random thing. I sit down next to Jacob who is tucking into some food already.

"Hey babe." I say while drinking some water.

"Hey you look nice." Jacob says while wrapping an arm around my chair.

"Yeah I better Linda made it." I grumble thinking about the bitch out's I had with that lady. When I get married we are not going to her. That's a promise. Jacob snorts and I kiss him on the cheek.

"You look quite handsome in your tux." I whisper in his ear.

"I know, I _know_." he says with a sigh. I can't help but laugh and slap him on the shoulder. He grins at me and just as were about to kiss the DJ (Emmett) announces the new couple once again the pack hoots and hollers. I can't complain because this time I'm hollering with them. Leah gives us a look saying "stop and act proper." we all chill out and let them have their first dance. The song they use is "I will always love you" by Whitney Houston.

Alice is the background with a huge smile on her face of course proud of her work. Later on when we are at the table together Leah makes an announcement.

"Okay so first I want to thank Alice Cullen for being my wedding planner. She made all this happen probably one of the coolest people I know. But if you ask me to repeat that I won't," Everyone laughs at that.

"Also Nick and I want to say thank you all for attending you guys are all amazing and awesome. I want to specially thank Renesmee Cullen." my eyes go wide in complete confusion. I don't think I did anything to help other than complain and bitch out.

"Huh?" I mumble while standing up. Jacob has a huge grin on his face.

"Ness thanks for being there to comfort me this morning and telling me that Nick is all I need. Because he truly is." I blush and look down. That was totally unexpected. I sit down after saying your welcome and Jacob rubs my back.

I feel a couple of tears fall. _Oh shit that was really nice!_

When it's time for everyone to make toasts of course the pack take advantage of that to make dumb ass comments about Leah. But I think Sue probably had the most beautiful speech. She talked about how Harry would be truly proud of Leah and Seth and said "I think we can all agree Leah has gone a long way and has matured beautifully." We all clap and cheer for that one.

The rest of the night is amazing and runs smoothly much to Alice's content. Leah does the classic bouquet toss. All the girls piled around and I made sure I was in the back as possible. I refuse to catch that thing.

"Here I go!" Leah hollers and throws it at us.

Everyone starts pushing and shoving and Rachel catches it. Paul's jaw drops and Rachel blushes like crazy while Jacob starts growling. Billy looks away totally ashamed with Paul. I crack up and head back to the table.

We all dance horribly doing the YMCA the running man horrible renditions of the robot. Of course we pulled out the soul train line and I think I killed it pretty much I may add. But when Leah and Nick went off it was truly great.

"Where are they going?" I ask Jacob as we head over to his car. I said Seth could take Dylan back to the house with my car and he did.

"Oh I think Nick said Hawaii." I nod my head. Jacob hops in the car and we drive off to Jacob's house. When we get inside I'm surprised Billy isn't there. Jacob just shrugged saying Billy is staying at Charlie's. I sit on the couch and take off my heels while Jacob walks into his room and takes off everything except his boxers.

"You got a shirt I can wear?" I ask while heading upstairs to get one of his t-shirts. Jacob nods and I head upstairs and pull off my dress. I throw on some ninja t-shirt Jacob has. I think it was from before he phased and even then it still goes to my knees. I must look incredibly stupid.

"Here's a beer." Jacob hands me a beer and I sip it while leaning my head on his shoulder while watching some TV show. Mid way through I fall asleep and I'm woken up again but this time I hear Jacob shuffling around.

"What's going on?" I ask with sleep heavy in my voice.

"Vampires in La push gotta go." Jacob hops out his window and I see him phase and run off into the darkness. I'm half awake still and I write this off as a dream and go back to sleep.

When I wake up next time I hear my phone buzzing.

"Renesmee honey come home now!" it's my mother. _What is going on?_

"Mom what's happening?" I ask now fully awake. I'm pretty sure this isn't a dream.

"Roman's little army is running all over Forks. Apparently there are some in La push too. You know what just stay put at Jacob's but don't do anything. Stay where you are." my mother commands. I nod my head but then I realize she can't hear a nod.

"Right okay staying put I'll do just that." I hang up and curl under Jacob's covers now officially scared. I lock the windows all over the house wondering who the hell is going to come and attack me.

I smell a vampire in the area and I instantly go into panic attack mode.

I start closing all the doors and locking anything and everything I can to be safe. The vampire scent gets more closer and I decide to put on some clothes. I run upstairs to find some shorts that I left over here once with a bright neon yellow camisole.

I can't find any shoes so I let it go.

I look out the window and I see a tall menacing figure.

_Roman._

**A/N: Short I know whatever review. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Reviews were awesome so thanks.**

Chapter 23: Cracking bones and slicing heads off

I wasn't technically scared of Roman but I was quite in shock that he had the balls to come to my werewolf boyfriend's house and actually hunt me down. What made this situation even more crazy was that in a flash I saw that whore Megan by his side. They both looked determined to kill me. I was trying to decide if I would wait for them to leave or if I would actually fight them.

"Listen Halfling just come out here and we won't kill you slowly. Maybe." Megan says with a witty smirk. I shake my head in frustration and just stay downstairs looking out the window. I think I should call someone. Just as I stand up to walk away from the window in a instant something crashes through the window.

It sends me shooting into the living room. The blow didn't hurt like I thought it would. I mean I am practically a vampire now. I have the same stamina as these bitches now. I get up visibly annoyed that they would throw a tree branch into Billy's house.

I crawl out the window and walk up to Megan and Roman. I get in there faces like up close and personal. I'm surprised that they haven't hit me yet. Megan has her nose scrunched up like I smell like shit.

_You smell like Jacob._

I shake my head and push her backwards a little bit. Megan growls at me and rushed over to me but Roman holds her back.

"Were not going to kill her just yet." Roman says with some sick smile on his face.

That smile means your about to get tortured. You know how I know that smile because it was on Clive's face when he told me I was going to have his babies. That smile was on that bitch scientist who was a Jaeger hunter. That smile crossed her face just before she drowned me.

I backed up immediately and I ran into the forest of course Megan and Roman gave chase too and we ended up running all over La push. I ran up to the border of Canada before Roman grabbed me from the back threw me on the ground.

I landed on the ground with a loud thud that I felt the earth shake a little bit. Roman's hovering over me while Megan is standing behind him with that fucking sneer on her face that I want to slice off. My breath is coming a little bit erratic since Roman has his forearm over my throat.

"I'm not done with you." Roman growls lowly in my ear. I flinch and turn my head away from him. I felt his cold breath on my neck and it was so sickening. I try to get out of his hold but he's just as big as Emmett and Jacob so I'm kind of in a bind.

"Let me go." I say while trying to find my breath.

"Yeah Roman let her up. She's mine." Megan hisses. Roman turns his head to look at her and Megan nods positive. Roman lets me up and I back up slowly and then get a head start in colliding with Megan. She wraps her arms around me and throws me into a tree. I break it and in a instant Megan has her tight perfectly manicured hand around my neck.

Roman ran back to Washington apparently because I don't see him anywhere.

She's squeezing tight and I'm kind of seeing black spots but she growls and throws me back down again. I cough a little bit and try to catch my breath. Megan circles me like a fucking vulture. She has this fucked up look on her face like this fight isn't turning out how she wants it.

"Get up!" she screeches. I stand up and I crack my neck and before she knows it I climb up on a tree. For a minute Megan actually looks stunned. I start jumping from tree to tree like Tarzan. I glance down to see Megan jumping on the tree in front of me.

I make a snap decision and jump off the tree to fall on the ground. Megan is stunned again and I take that advantage to run further back to Washington. My bare feet are pounding on the ground as I try my hardest to out run this sadistic bitch.

I of course can't and Megan yanks me back. This time I knew it was coming and I jump straight up like nothing happened. I run at her and this time I go to her legs and push her on the ground.

Yeah that was what I get for watching wrestling with Emmett.

Megan didn't see that one coming; she literally got the wind knocked out of her un breathing lungs. I straddle her lap and start punching. My fist his colliding with her rock hard face and she is just taking it. Until Megan grabs my fist and twist it.

I yelp in pain and I naturally cradle my hand. This chick just broke my hand; I can't even look at my hand because it's contorted in some strange way. Megan smiles again knowing I'm a little bit weak now. I start running back to Forks and this time I run fast as fuck.

"Come back little girl." _she did not call me little girl._

I don't let it get to me though and continue running as hard and as fast as I can. The annoying throbbing of my right hand is making me cry a little bit. I have tears falling down my face as I speed out of the woods of Canada. I sniff the air and I suddenly smell water. The water is west so I take a sharp turn and head for the water.

I know vampires are just as fast in water as they are on land but I needed to give a little more distance between us. I see the ocean and I jump into the water as fast as I can. I don't know the difference between my tears from the throbbing pain of my hand and the salt water.

I don't turn around because if I do I know I'll just loose the distance. I continue swimming not even sure if I'm far from La push or not. I see another patch of land and I throw Megan off one more time and I run out of the water and get back on land.

Suddenly I smell the familiar scent of vampire and werewolf. I see some black wolf chasing some vampire.

_Sam. _

I start running even faster until I realize that Sam is running next to me. I panic thinking he is assuming I'm a vampire. But he looks down at me and his eyes have knowing in them. I nod my head and run past him knowing I'm nearing La push.

Suddenly I hear a loud growl and I turn around to see Sam fighting Megan. She's soaking wet and looks crazy as hell. Megan pushes Sam into some tree but Sam recovers quickly and jumps at her.

"Fuck." I hiss while holding my hand. I know Sam doesn't need help but Megan is my kill. Just as she's about to swipe Sam again I tackle her to ground and we both fall down on the ground with me on top.

I don't even pause when I take off her head. I throw it across the forest.

I scream when my hand basically shoots pain all through my body. I fall on my side looking at my hand with tears blurring my vision. Sam walks over to me and I tell him to go and leave me alone.

He looks reluctant but goes anyway.

I take a few needed deep breaths. I get up and walk over to where I through Megan's head. I pick it up with my left hand by her pretty little blonde locks. I can't even look at her damn face. The whole time I have my hand stiffly at my side.

"Shit this hurts." I hiss as I slowly walk back to wherever civilization is.

My whole body is kind of stiff but not as bad as my right hand. And I'm not being over dramatic my hand is literally twisted upside down in a very unflattering way. I walk cautiously hoping I don't run into anymore vampires. I of course don't; I look up at the sky and notice the sun is rising.

I shake my head wondering when this little vampire war thing started and what time exactly. I'm tired and broken literally. All I want to do is go home and get my fucking hand fixed and then sleep.

My other need which is pretty mediocre at the moment is that I have to pee some bad. I'm debating if I could just squat and pee in Megan's mouth. I can't help but laugh a little at that.

Can you say vulgar; even I think that's fucked up.

About and hour or two later I stumble back into La push with a twisted right hand and a vampire head in my hand. Oh let's not forget I'm dripping wet from swimming in the ocean. My feet are black from the dirt I ran in.

I need a shower. _Understatement of the century dude._

I don't know who's house to go to. I think I'm closer to Sam's so I begin to walk in that direction. I start smelling werewolf so I know I'm home free. When I see the little cabin house Sam and Emily call home I get a shit face grin on my face.

I knock on the door hoping someone will answer.

Paul answers with his eyes wide. I probably look a mess but the shock on his face is a little bit much.

"Ness come in now." he rushes me inside. I still have Megan's head in my hand expect now I'm holding it like a basketball at my side. When I walk in everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. Their eyes come from the head to my face to my busted up hand.

"What's up." I say with a tired smile.

"Babe what happened?" Jacob asks while walking over to me cautiously like I'm going to throw the head at him. I take a seat on the couch while placing the head in my lap. This is by far the sickest and craziest thing I have ever done but Megan deserves it.

Quil and Embry are each sitting on one side next to me and are equally uncomfortable. I sigh and look at Jacob with a face saying "I need a beer." Jacob just leans down in front of me assessing if my mental well being is okay.

"Renesmee why do you have a head in your hand like a soccer ball?" Jacob asks slowly.

"You know that bitch Megan from Roman's coven?" Jacob nods his head.

"This is her head, she was fighting Sam and I couldn't watch any longer because Megan was my fight. So I tackled her to the ground and ripped her head off. Her body is somewhere in the forest. I took the head because I didn't want to risk it reattaching." that was my actual reasoning for doing this little stunt.

Jacob nods his head and glances at Sam to make sure I'm not just delusional. Sam nods seriously and Jacob sighs knowing I'm right.

"Your going to burn it right?" Jacob asks skeptically.

"Do you think I'm a fucking lunatic?" I ask angrily.

"Wait don't answer that." I say realizing I don't want to hear the answers. Jacob takes the head out of my hands and looks at it like it's a fucking bag of shit. He walks out with the pack and I hear the clicking of lighters.

The guys walk back in and all look at me like I'm a damn cancer patient.

"What?" I snap. My hand is killing me so I get up ready to go home.

"Nothing." all of them mumble. Jacob looks at my hand since I'm cradling it like a baby.

"You broke it." Jacob states I nod my head miserably. Jacob comes over and picks me up bridal style.

"Find that chicks body and burn it!" Jacob yells over his shoulder referring to Megan's corpse. He carries me off to my house. I close my eyes tired and just plan exhausted. When we get to my house everyone rushes over to me and my dad takes me out of Jacob's arm.

My dad reads my mind since I can't help but have the events of tonight run through my mind. My dad actually flinches a little bit. He glances at my bruised hand which I can now see the bone popping out very well.

He rushes me upstairs and Carlisle looks at it.

"Okay Renesmee I'm going to pop your bone back into place now it's going to hurt very badly." I just nod wanting him to get it over with. Jacob comes in and offers his hand. Carlisle looks at me for the go and I nod my head.

The next feeling that goes through my body is pure agony. I've never screamed so loud in my life. I squeezed Jacob's hand so tight that I heard a couple of bones crack.

When Carlisle's done I have enough tears to swim in.

He wraps it up in a cast and I have to go to my room and just curl up in a ball. I can't even be near Jacob right now. I just have to be by myself.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath and thank god I fall asleep.

**A/N: Done with that! Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks for reviews.**

Chapter 24: Vacation

The next morning I awoke to hearing a lot of arguing. I pulled on a long shirt and some jeans since I apparently stripped off all my clothes in my sleep. It's was kind of hard to get dressed seeing as I have huge ass cast on my arm. I still heard arguing and when I listened closely one of the voices sounded a lot like Roman.

I ran downstairs when I realized it was Roman.

When I reached downstairs I saw Roman being held back by a very menacing looking Jasper and a pissed off Emmett. Everyone in my family was growling expect for Carlisle. Roman snapped his head in my direction and went ballistic.

"Renesmee go back upstairs." my father commanded.

"What's going on?" I ask now my eyes zeroing in on Roman. He hisses at me and I can't help the snarl that escapes my lips. Roman tries to break free once again but this time my father joins Emmett and Jasper in trying to hold him back.

"You killed my Megan. You filthy waste of life you fucking killed my Megan!" Roman roared. I was trying to decide if he was actually pissed over me killing is sex partner. Or if he was just being a huge baby because no one else will have sex with him now.

I don't saying anything I just stand there looking really bored. I am way past feeling bad for killing Megan. She was a evil bitch who treated people in her coven like crap. Vampires or people or whatever you want to call her like that get me angry.

"I'm not going to say sorry." I say stubbornly while crossing my arms across my chest. Roman lunges for me but my dad already knew it was coming and pushed Roman outside through the doorway. Emmett and Jasper have him down before I know it Roman is in pieces.

I shake my head tired of this war bullshit. Tired of people dying, tired of it all. I walk upstairs and lay down on my bed. In the back of my mind I'm wondering where Dylan is. I take a deep breathe and close my eyes. I open my eyes again when I hear my mother walk in. She has a small sad smile on her face.

"How are you feeling?" she asks while sitting down on my bed next to me.

"Besides the broken arm thing or the Roman getting killed in front of me." I say.

"Besides that." my mom says with a laugh.

"I'm fine I guess." I mumble while playing with the loose strand on my covers. My mom turns her head to the side and looks deep in thought. She looks like something's bothering her now. I just stare at her.

"Something wrong mom?" I ask breaking her thought.

"Yeah it was just I didn't think any of us especially you need to go through this kind of stuff ever again. Non stop these past three years its just been drama or war." I nod my head in agreement. These last three years have been very hectic and drama filled. From the big Volturi battle last summer. To the Jaeger hunters and now Roman.

_**When does it ever stop?**_

"So I was thinking you know that the rest of the summer we go to like Europe or something. I don't want really to stay in Forks its home but I just want to go somewhere else." my mother says deep in thought.

I don't want to leave Forks even though I will be in Washington for the next couple of years.

"I don't know mom." I say while rubbing the back of my neck like I have a neck ache which I sorta do. My mother nods her head and proceeds to tell me the perks and the plan for leaving the country.

"We would go to maybe France or London. You would be back before the school year started. Besides Alice hasn't seen us back in Wilson she does see us in a small village in Greece which is quite fine with me. I need a change of scenery." my mother says with a chuckle.

I do want to go off to Europe.

"Okay we can go to like Europe." I agree. My mother gets a huge smile on her face and she continues to say that we will work out the details. She leaves the room and closes my door softly. I lay back down on my bed and close my eyes. I suddenly smell forest and a musky scent.

"Leave Jacob." I grumble.

"Hey." Jacob whines. I start laughing and Jacob comes over to lay down next to me. He looks just as tired as I feel. Were silent for a few minutes until I decide I should tell him about my mom's plans. I don't know how he'll take it. I do want to go and hang out around the world but not without my Jacob.

"Jake my mom said that my family has been thinking about going to Europe for the rest of the summer. Alice hasn't seen my family going back to Wilson. So apparently they would be staying Europe. I want to go but I would be back before school started so I was wondering if you wanted to come." I say.

Jacob takes a deep breathe and sighs.

"Ness I got a job and I need to get my stuff together. I have to worry about getting an apartment in Seattle for us and all that." I shake my head knowing he's right. I have to help him get all are plans together for this fall. I close my eyes just getting a major headache thinking about the stuff were going to do.

"You know what, go. Go to Europe for the rest of the summer. By the time you get back I promise you I will have everything together. The apartment, my job, all of it." Jacob says while rubbing my leg. I look at him unsure of what I should say.

I don't want to leave him like that. But he is willing to let me leave for the rest of the summer. I glance at him again and I'm pretty positive he's serious about doing this.

"Okay fine but if you need any money don't hesitate to call me." I say seriously.

"Ness don't stress over it. Go to Europe and have an actual vacation you need it trust me. You need it. I'll be fine, Dylan is going to be with Seth all summer anyway. Don't worry about anything at all I got it." Jacob says.

_I guess I'm going to Europe._

**2 weeks later:**

Did I mention I hate packing because I truly hate packing. I sigh as I stuff the last of shirts and put it into my suitcase. Today is the day I leave and jet off to Europe to be a fashion trend setter.

Just joking I'm going to just relax and chill. After Jacob said that he was completely fine with me going to Europe for the rest of the summer I told my mom and we got the plans going. We would spend a couple days in countries. I would be heading back to Forks in the middle of August. Seeing as it's July 30th.

Today was apparently supposed to be the day that Roman would break hell all over us. But he didn't because he's dead. In fact is whole got damn coven is dead. Including the new girl Cindy James. She was killed by one of the wolves I believe.

Esther and Nathan are still wherever in like Asia. For all I know we might actually run into them on our little trip. Alice said that she didn't see the family going back to the United States anytime soon. So I guess I will be on my own when I get back.

My mom found that thought a little bit sad seeing as she's so used to seeing me everyday. I'm sure though on my last day with them I'll cry like a bitch. I offered Dylan a chance to come but she said she wanted to hang out with her ~cringe~ "Sethy poo." I almost threw up when she said that.

Dylan said that I better buy her snow globes, t-shirts, all that tourist shit and give it to her. I said I would try my best. I already said my goodbyes to Jacob and Charlie. I know I'll only be gone for like a month but it feels like forever.

"Ness you ready!" Rose yells from downstairs.

"Yeah I'm coming." I say more quietly. I know she heard me. I pick up my duffle bag and suitcase and take it downstairs. I'm riding with my parents so I put my stuff in the trunk of the Volvo. I look out the window and I see my mother looking longingly outside of the window towards our mansion.

"Will be a long time before we all live in this house." my mother says. I'm sure if she could cry she would be.

"It's okay love." my father says being the charming husband.

I just smile to myself. I'm sure we'll be perfectly fine.

We wouldn't be Cullen's if it wasn't true.

My dad sped out of the driveway racing Alice as usual. I could see Emmett in the car with telling Alice to go faster. I just shook my head and closed my eyes knowing it was going to be a long ride to the airport.

**A/N: I know that was a short motherfucker but whatever. The next chapter will be the epilogue. Review! **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: The epilogue for the Innocence series is here! Now I'll let you read.**

Epilogue: Having babies and growing up

Getting back from Europe was probably a good thing. I enjoyed my time there. It was really relaxing like super duper relaxing. Something that I haven't done in forever. My favorite part was sexing up those European boys. Just kidding guys don't go get your panties in a bunch. The whole time I was thinking of Jacob and wondering what he was doing.

We talked everyday of course but still the distance was almost painful.

Saying goodbye to my mom and dad the whole family that was depressing. I almost didn't come back to America just because I didn't want to leave my mommy and daddy. But then my father said that I had to spread my wings. Which was true, I needed time on my own away from my family. The only way for me to accomplish that was to leave them.

My family stayed in this little village in Greece that my mother was talking about. It was beautiful and amazing, I loved everything about that little village.

When I arrived home Jacob scooped me up in his arms saying that I can't leave him ever again and that we shouldn't do that again. I laughed and told him it was a deal. Jacob had a found a small two bedroom apartment in Seattle right near the University. I thought it was perfect even though Jacob kept on apologizing for it looking like a box.

"It's fine baby." I said while exploring our apartment.

That fall I started at the University and majored in women's studies. The second year was more easier since I moved into a routine. Dylan and I continued to stay close she was still going to some fashion school in like Port Angeles while Seth was starting his first year at Washington University.

Leah and Nick had conceived a baby on there honeymoon so they now had a two year old baby boy named Harold or Harry. He was the cutest little baby every along with Jason who was now entering the terrible twos.

Paul and Rachel had girl twins which was great for them. Their names were Krista Bell and Allison. Billy was ecstatic to be a grandfather and soon after Paul and Rachel married with the twins being the flower girls it was adorable.

My last year in college Jared and Kim got married and had a little boy named Isaac. Everyone was popping out babies and getting married. The pack was officially growing up. I didn't know if I should've been sad or shit face happy for them. Everyone deserve their happiness I'll tell you that.

Quil continued be the bestest friend Clarie could ever want and the day she turned sixteen Claire beat Quil to the chase and said they were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Even at sixteen Claire was spunky and was sassy.

Going back in time from before Claire was sixteen and I was still in my last year of college Jacob opened up his own garage. I was proud of him and we moved back to La push and got a small house. It was nice and Podunk.

Two years later Jacob proposed to me the moment I stepped out of the bathroom. I was at first annoyed with him saying, "Who proposes to someone after they just piss Jake? Tell me who?" I asked with an attitude.

"Does this mean were getting married?" he asked still on one knee.

"Of course now tell me who proposes after someone takes a shit?"

My family came back that year and Alice of course made my wedding the wedding of the fucking millennium. You thought Leah's wedding was amazing well not to brag but mine was insane.

Alice got almost every vampire we've ever met and invited them along with the pack. It was truly beautiful. I gave Alice a million thanks while my mother was sobbing. My father looked like if he could cry he would. Jacob and I spent the honeymoon having tons of sex in that little village in Greece.

When we got back I started up my job as a clinic doctor. I really enjoyed my job. Then I knew something was up with my body when I started getting my appetite back for food. I was literally inhaling food all the damn time. Jacob was confused and said that I was almost as greedy as he was. I told him to shut the fuck up but I knew something was wrong.

When I threw up a couple of weeks later I knew I was pregnant.

"So a baby…" Jacob trailed off.

"Yep something is living inside of me." I said with a blank face while sitting on the couch.

"This is insane are you sure your pregnant." Jacob said panicking.

"Um no Jake I just fucking like to claim I'm pregnant. Yes I'm sure I'm positive I took ten got damn tests. Plus my periods haven't been on time." I grumbled. When I said that Jacob sobered up and went ape shit.

He was strangely delighted that there was a little Jacob or Nessie inside of me. I was still on the fence about being a mother. All the girls told me I would be fine but I didn't believe them. I was going to have to be responsible for another life.

That's a huge responsibility.

"You'll be fine." is what I would hear all the time.

Finally the time came and Carlisle delivered a baby boy. The moment I saw him I literally cried. Not from the pain or the exhaustion that too but from the fact that I just pushed that little boy out of my body it was insane. Jacob was just standing there with his mouth hanging open like a jackass.

"Don't just stand there retard hold your son." I hissed towards him. Jacob came out of his daze and held him in his arms. I smiled at the sight. Our son looked exactly like Jacob with a dash of my features in him. Like he had my strange hair color. It was more like streaks.

He had my chocolate eyes and my sharp nose.

"What's his name?" my mother asked. Everyone in my family was cramped into that room. Literally everyone the pack, Charlie, Billy, Sue. It was so crazy.

"I like the name Hunter Mason Black." I said awkwardly. I don't do well in big crowds especially right now. Jacob handed me Hunter and I started cooing to him. Like I said I loved the hell out of this kid.

"I like it." Dylan said while rubbing her 6 month pregnant belly. Oh yeah Dylan and Seth eloped in Vegas. Classic Dylan is all I can say. I grinned at Dylan who had single handedly declared herself the aunt and god mother of my child.

"You like anything." I mumble while looking up at her.

"Don't spoil this moment." Dylan said while talking with a huge grin on her face.

Hunter grew fast he didn't grow as fast I did. We got more time with him thank god. Now I know why my parents wanted so bad for me to stay little for so long. I really didn't want him to leave me so soon. Hunter grew up in ten years that's three more years that I had that my parents didn't have.

He stopped aging at 16 forever a teenager like all of us.

"Ma!" Hunter yelled from downstairs.

Esme made us a huge cabin styled house in La push so now I can roam around the house more.

"What!" I yell back.

"Callie won't give me the remote." I sigh and walk downstairs. Hunter got a little sister who aged just as fast as he did. Callie looks 14 right now. Everyone agrees she looks more like me. Callie has her dad's black eyes and his coal black hair while she has a light tan to her.

She's beautiful and is more reserved while on the other hand Hunter is loud an obnoxious. Dylan said he was just like me.

"Callie give him back the remote." I say. Her black eyes get wide and I can tell it's about to be world war III.

"Mom you do realize he is lying his ass off." she yells at me. Callie usually is quite quiet and reserved but when she gets mad she goes crazy. I realized she had huge temper like Jacob when she looked two but was 6 months.

"Watch your language and how about both of you just go upstairs and watch TV in your own rooms." I say very sternly Hunter looks like he wants to phase. Yes Hunter is now the new alpha. Jacob stepped down a couple of years ago after Hunter first phased.

"You know what I was leaving anyway, I'm going on a date with Delia." Delia is Dylan and Seth's girl who is Hunter's imprint. Dylan of course thinks Hunter is a smart ass but loves him to death.

Speaking of Dylan she is at the door when Hunter opens it.

"Sup." Dylan says while looking at Hunter. Dylan kisses her on the cheek and walks out to go get Delia. Callie is still sitting on the couch. Rosalie took extremely well to Callie, as well did Alice. My daughter is preppy it's insane.

"Mom I'm going to the big house Alice is taking me shopping." Callie hugs Dylan who plops her lazy ass on the couch. Dylan looks very hot for a 40 year old. Yes Dylan and I still hang out even though she is forty with a teenager daughter and I don't look a day over 19.

In fact we constantly joke about it saying I had the better anti aging cream.

"So young one what are we doing today." Dylan gives me a sarcastic smirk.

"Don't call me young one. Just because your forty doesn't mean I want stab you in the neck." Dylan fakes being scared.

"Oh a little teenager is going to hurt me." she breaks out laughing and I sit down next to her. The door opens and I look over the couch to Seth and Jacob walk in.

"Seth look it's our lazy ass wives." I give Jacob the middle finger.

"Lazy is not a word used to describe me." Dylan says while Seth and Jacob sit down on the couch next to us.

"Your right I would use hobo or annoying." I say.

"How is it that you two have been friends for so long and still bicker like teenagers." Seth says perplexed I look at Dylan and she grins really huge. Dylan knows I love her to death. She is the sister I never wanted.

"Where is everybody?" Jacob asks while kissing my neck.

"Callie went to go play Barbie doll with Alice and Rose. Hunter went to dinner with Delia. So it's just us tonight." I say while wiggling my eyebrows. Dylan and Seth gag and walk out the house.

**Later that night:**

"So how has everyone been doing?" I ask later in bed after about six rounds of amazing sex.

"Um Krista Bell is going off to college soon. Allison said she wants to stay in La push with her girlfriend." Allison is a lesbian. At first everyone was shocked but then I congratulated her saying she should be proud to be who she is. Allison gave me a huge hug and repeated how thankful she was to me.

Everyone got used to it and let it go eventually. It's just who she is. Who are we to judge.

"Um Isaac imprinted on Quil and Claire's baby girl. Quil had little Annie in his arms at Jared's house and he imprinted. You know how Isaac had been out of town for awhile in California." I nod my head knowingly.

"Jason is getting married to Kelly and their expecting soon. Harry is still in med school out in New York. What else, Embry proposed to Faye so their planning all of that stuff." Embry continued phasing saying he wanted to be young a little bit longer when he was thirty he looked twenty and met a girl named Faye at a club.

The wanna be pimp found a girl for him and they have been together for five years now.

"My family is leaving next month for Brazil." I say while playing with my hair.

"I think Callie wants to go with them." I mumble Callie always enjoyed my family more than the pack. It's not that she didn't love them because I know she did I'm positive but she just felt more comfortable around my family.

"Really she wants to just leave us and go to Brazil." Jacob asked.

"No, it was more of we should let her grow up more and then let her do her thing." Callie took more of my vampire traits anyway, that's why I felt she fitted in so much more with my family. Jacob looks visibly disheartened by this but knows she is his baby girl and she doesn't really like Forks anymore.

"Let's talk about that later. I want to go another round." Jacob says while sliding under the covers and getting in between my legs.

**The next day:**

"So yeah I'm not a virgin anymore." Hunter finishes with a huge smile on his face. Hunter finished explaining how he and Delia went 'all the way' last night. Delia is a very hyper child, I think being Dylan and Seth's daughter you would naturally come out doing splits and back flips.

"Why the hell did you tell us that." I ask while staring at my son across from the table.

"Yeah we all wish we could have stayed innocent and not hear those horrible things. Dad hand me the trash can I'm going to barf." Callie says.

I can't help but smirk amt my daughter.

I haven't worried about my innocence in forever. I highly doubt it would be corrupted by my son. I do occasionally get moments of innocence but I've never fully been innocent.

"When I was little I had knew about sex before I could walk." I say.

My kids and husband look at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Jacob asks.

"It's true."

"Your so crazy mom." Callie and Hunter mumble at the same time.

"But I'm your crazy wife and your crazy ass mother." I say with a grin.

_The End. _

**A/N: Cue ending credit music! Psych how was it? I'm sure everyone is pissed off at me for ending it like that. But I just thought that was how it should go. This is kind of bittersweet for me right now. So review and of course thank you for all the reviews and story/ author alerts I got through doing this story!**

**Check out my other story Million Dollar Question. I hope to see you all in other stories.**

**P.S. I want to know which innocent story was your favorite. Now I'm done.**


End file.
